


Missing Pieces

by Wentworth329_460



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wentworth329_460/pseuds/Wentworth329_460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a chance meeting with a stranger change the course of Bea's life and save her from Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The season finale left me pretty broken and I am desperately clinging on to any slither of hope that Bea is alive! This is my first attempt at writing, I don't own the characters (unfortunately) but the mistakes are all mine :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

She knew as soon as she entered the house and saw the empty beer cans on the kitchen side that it was going to be another rough night. Debbie had only been gone four days and three of those had resulted in a beating at the hands of her monster of a husband. Thankfully he had passed out the previous night, allowing her a small break.

She felt guilty for wishing Debbie was here, not that she would begrudge her a holiday with her friends. She had worked so hard lately studying for her exams and deserved some down time.

Things were always worse between her and Harry when Debbie was not around, not that the beatings stopped, he was just more discreet. Debbie knew, and Bea hated that. She hated being so weak in front of her daughter, what kind of role model was she. She only hoped that Debbie would be stronger and never allow anyone to treat her the way Harry treated Bea. 

In three months Debbie would be leaving for university and Bea was both looking forward to and dreading the day. She hated the thought of Debbie being so far away but knew that once she was out of harm’s way she could try and break free from Harry for good.

Bea made a start on dinner, already late due to a walk-in at the salon. She had just finished chopping the vegetables when Harry walked into the kitchen, pushing her out of the way so he could get another beer.

“What time do you call this you useless bitch, I’ve been waiting over an hour for my fucking dinner” Harry yelled in her face, spitting all over her.

Bea braced herself, knowing what came next, stumbling back into the breakfast bar following the right hook Harry had just landed on her left cheek. He swung at her again, connecting with the side of her jaw this time. Bea covered her face, trying to block his fist. This only encouraged him, the next blow harder than the previous ones knocking her to the floor. She then felt his boot connect with her ribs, she knew the drill all too well.

Luckily for Bea, not that any of this could be called lucky, Harry’s mobile rang, putting a temporary stop to the beating. He answered the call in his usual friendly manner, the physical and verbal abuse reserved only for Bea, and headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She knew she had to get away, even if it was for a few hours, or until Harry passed out at least.

Grabbing her mobile in case Debbie sent her a text she stumbled out of the house, as quickly as her body would allow. Maxine only lived a few blocks away but she was only a couple of streets away from home when she felt her legs start to give way. Pausing momentarily to take a breath Bea pushed herself forward, knowing she had to put more distance between her and Harry. Looking back over her shoulder to make sure he wasn’t following her as she rounded the corner, Bea slammed into something, hitting the pavement hard.

Allie walked down the road, exhausted from another long day at work. She loved her job and would be eternally grateful to Franky for hiring her, but by the end of a Saturday shift she was ready to drop. Her mind drifting to the long hot bath she was going to have as soon as she got home she didn’t see the figure travelling in the opposite direction until it was too late.

“What the fuck….” Allie mumbled, fighting to keep herself upright. Looking down to see what had hit her she saw a woman lying on the floor.

“Shit sorry, I didn’t see you there” she said crouching down to help the woman up. As she got closer she noticed blood on her face, just visible under the dim glow of the streetlight.

“I’m so sorry, you’re hurt”. The woman tried to stand but stumbled forward, Allie gently placing her hands on her hips to help steady her.

Bea felt an electric shock at the touch, looking up to see long blonde hair and a worried expression on the face of a very attractive young woman. Shaking her head to clear the fog before focusing on the woman again, Bea thanked her while trying to pull away.

Allie grabbed a hold of the stranger’s hand, stopping her from leaving. She noticed a large gash over her left eye, a nasty bruise beginning to form around it, and a cut above her top lip. “Let me call an ambulance, you need to get checked over” Allie said.

“No, please don’t, I’m fine, honestly” she replied, the panic flashing across her eyes.

“Ok, I won’t call anyone on one condition…” Allie said, turning to point to a house across the street “That’s my house there, I have a first aid kit, come with me and get cleaned up”  
Bea’s eyes snapped back up to the blondes “I don’t know you, why would you help me?”

“I’m Allie, Allie Novak, now come on….no more excuses” she said, holding her hand out to the woman.

“I’m Bea, and I’m ok really. I’ve caused you enough trouble already tonight”


	2. Chapter 2

Allie helps Bea across the street, unlocking the door so they can both enter.  
“Kaz, you home?” she calls into the quiet house. Receiving no answer she leads Bea through into the kitchen, flicking the light on she turns to face her, the extent of her injuries visible for the first time since they met.  
Bea catches Allie staring and looks down, noticing the angry bruising on her right arm, Harry’s finger marks clearly visible. She feels herself colour up, embarrassment clearly showing on her face.  
Allie senses the change in Bea, lifting her eyes to look the redhead in the eye.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here” Bea mumbles as she tries to walk past Allie and towards the door. Allie steps towards Bea, stopping her in her tracks.  
I’m not judging you, honestly. I’ve gone through enough shit in my past to know that not everything is black and white”. Bea lifts her head and looks straight at her with so much pain behind her eyes it almost breaks Allie. “Please stay” Allie begs, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Bea gives a small nod, which Allie would have missed if she hadn’t been watching her so closely.  
Allie goes to the bathroom, returning a couple of minutes later with the first aid kit, getting Bea some pain killers and a glass of water.  
“I’m running you a bath so you can get cleaned up, and I’m not taking no for an answer. I even used my special bubbles…just don’t tell Kaz!” she says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Who’s Kaz?” Bea asks  
“She’s like a mother to me, took me in when my life was a mess. This is her house, I’ve been here nearly 3 years now”  
Allie reached for Beas hand, nodding her head in the direction of the bathroom. Bea looked at her before taking her hand and following her down the hallway.  
Opening the bathroom door for Bea, Allie lets go of her hand and turns to face her. “I’ve left you some fresh towels. Take as long as you need and give me a shout if you need anything”  
“Thank you….for everything”  
“Anytime”. And she truly meant it. There was something about Bea that Allie couldn’t shake, not that she was trying.  
Allie went back to the kitchen to get the supplies out of the first aid kit so she can treat Beas wounds. Her thoughts consumed with the redhead, she mentally scolded herself. “Don’t get too attached Novak” she mumbled to the empty room.  
It had been about 20 minutes since she left Bea, heading back towards the bathroom to check on her Allie could hear the sobs as she approached the door. Knocking gently to avoid startling Bea she calls her name as she slowly opens the door.  
Bea was sitting in the bath, arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing her heart out.  
Grabbing a towel Allie walks over to the bath, pulling the plug. She wraps the towel over Bea’s shoulders, helping her out of the bath, making sure she keeps their eyes locked the whole time.  
Squeezing her hand Allie steps away, calling to let Bea know that she won’t be long. Returning she hands Bea a change of clothes and leaves the room again, giving her some privacy.  
Bea dries herself and tries to dress. She manages the bottoms, giggling quietly to herself when she sees Allie has given her Wonder Woman PJ’s, but struggles with the top due to her injuries. Pain shooting down her side as she raises her left arm. After a few attempts and several mumbled curse words Bea managed to dress herself.  
She heads back to the kitchen in search of Allie, finding her sitting at the table texting on her mobile. Allie looks up, smirking at the sight of Bea wearing her clothes. Keep it together Novak, she’s in your PJ’s not your panties!  
“Wonder Woman….really. Would never have you down as a comic book nerd!”  
“There’s so much hype around Superman but Wonder Woman is way hotter!” Allie teases, smirking at Bea.  
Bea blushes, her face matching the colour of her hair, and Allie can’t help but think how cute she looks.  
She calls Bea over, telling her to sit down so she can tend to her wounds, the redhead wincing when Allie went to clean the cut above her eye.  
Fixing butterfly stitches across the wound Allies hand stills as she locks eyes with Bea, getting lost in the deep brown orbs staring back at her with such pain. It tore at Allie’s heart, how could someone hurt her like this? It was crazy, she had known Bea for less than an hour but already felt an overwhelming urge to protect her.  
Shaking her head to clear the thoughts Allie moved to the cut above Bea’s lip. Her thumb accidentally brushing the edge of her lip as she bathed it, causing Bea to gasp. The rush of heat that shot through Bea at the touch sent her heart racing and head spinning. Eyes locking with ocean blue pools, Bea gave Allie a shy smile.  
“All done, although you really should get those ribs checked” Allie says stepping back slightly, giving the other woman some space.  
“It’s ok, they’re not broken”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“It hurts like a bitch when they are!” Bea replies with a sad smile  
Allie feels the anger building inside her at whoever has one this, and it’s obviously not the first time. She sits at the table, gesturing for Bea to join her.  
Allie asks Bea what happened and Bea tries to shrug it off  
Allie tries again and Bea gets defensive saying she doesn’t know Allie  
Allie jokes “I gave you my best bubbles…..and you’re already inside my PJ’s, I think you know me pretty well!”  
Bea locks eyes with Allie, a little giggle escaping before she can stop it  
Sensing the hesitancy in Bea, Allie says “Ok so you want dirt do you?” Receiving no reply she continues, giving Bea the edited version  
“The short version is my Dad kicked me out after finding out I was a lesbian. I ended up living on the streets, working as a prostitute to earn money so I could feed my drug habit. I bounced around for a while, sleeping in alleyways, where I got bashed up pretty badly. Kaz found me, brought me back here and helped me get clean. I’ve been here ever since….I owe her my life”  
Bea couldn’t take her eyes off Allie as she spoke. How could someone who had gone through all of that be so happy and full of life?  
“Hey, you’re and Alliecat!” Bea says, smiling.  
Allie let out a loud laugh, Bea joining her. Both women happy that the mood had been lightened, even if it was only temporarily.  
“My husband Harry, he has a bit of a temper. He likes to punish me when I do things wrong”, embarrassed, Bea looks down at the table, hiding her eyes from Allie  
“What did you do?” Allie asked  
“I was late home from work, I had a new client and her appointment took longer than expected. I’m a hairdresser”  
“He did this because you were late home” Allie says, her hand gesturing to the cuts on Bea’s face  
“He had to wait for his dinner”  
“Bastard! This isn’t the first time he has hurt you though?”  
Bea looks down at the table and it’s all the confirmation Allie needs.  
“”I fell pregnant when I was 18. Harry’s family are very traditional so we had to get married. The verbal abuse started a few months after my daughter was born, the physical a few years later”  
“You have a daughter?”  
“I do, her name is Debbie, she’s just turned 18” pride evident on her face as she spoke of Debbie. Reaching for her wallet Bea pulls out a photo, handing it to Allie  
Allie takes the photo, looking into the face of a smiling Bea. Beside her was a younger carbon copy of the woman sitting opposite.  
“She’s beautiful, looks just like you” Allie replies, smiling at Bea. Bea blushes at the compliment from the blonde  
“Where is she tonight?”  
“She’s in Sydney on holiday with her mates, four of them have gone to unwind after finishing their HSC”  
Allie nods at the response, encouraging Bea to continue.  
“Debbie’s off to university in three months, once she’s settled I can try to get away from him”  
“Three months is a long time”  
“I don’t want to turn her life upside down right before she leaves, it wouldn’t be fair”  
Allie can see how much Bea cares for her daughter, and how much of herself she is willing to sacrifice to protect Debbie  
Noticing Bea try to hide a yawn Allie checks her phone. “Shit look at the time, come on, you can take my bed” Allie says, holding her hand out to pull Bea up.  
Bea takes the offered hand letting Allie lead her back down the hallway, knowing better than to try and refuse the blonde, not that she wanted to. The thought both scaring and exciting her.


	3. Chapter 3

After making sure Bea was settled Allie jumps in the shower, trying to clear her thoughts as she washes her hair. She loved her shower time, living on the streets really did make you appreciate the little things that most people took for granted.  
Something about the spray cascading over her always helped her make sense of all the craziness surrounding her. Tonight however her head was full of the woman lying in her bed, it terrified her how much she wanted to protect Bea. “How could she feel so strongly for someone she had just met?”  
After finishing her shower Allie goes back to check on Bea. Finding the redhead asleep she closes the door, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket from the laundry cupboard, before heading for the sofa.  
Allie’s not sure how long she has been asleep when a loud crash, followed by gigging wakes her. Getting up she sees Kaz stagger towards her, huge grin on her face giving away just how drunk she is.

Kaz looks from Allie to the sofa, clearly wondering why she is there.  
“A friend needed a place to stay for the night, I gave her my bed”  
Kaz looks at Allie, letting out a loud laugh “Must be losing your touch kiddo!” she throws out, before heading to her room.  
Allie goes back to her makeshift bed for the night. She is just starting to drift off when she hears Bea calling out. Rushing to her room to check on her, finding her thrashing around, begging Harry to stop, clearly having a nightmare. Allie grabs Bea’s hand, calling out to her that she’s safe and no one can hurt her.  
Bea wakes with a start, eyes darting around the room as they try to adjust. Allie sits on the bed beside Bea, pulling her into a hug and lets her cry. Bea begins to calm down and Allie starts to pull away. Bea grabbing on to Allie’s hand, stopping her from moving.  
Allie settles back down next to Bea, asking the redhead to tell her more about Debbie, hoping to take her mind off the nightmare.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Everything” she replied, loving how Bea’s eyes would light up when she spoke about her Daughter  
Bea tells Allie about the time a younger Debbie wanted to make a snail hotel but used a snail pellet box. “There were dead snails everywhere” Bea smiles at the memory.  
“Snails check in but they never check out!” Allie replies, causing them both to burst out laughing.  
They continue to chat until Bea falls asleep again. Allie starts to move away when she feels Bea’s hand grip her arm. Bea mumbles for her to stay. Allie settles back down beside her, the redhead moving toward her subconsciously.  
Allie struggles to sleep, Bea’s body pressed up against her is making her crazy. “Really not the time for this Novak” she thinks to herself, trying, unsuccessfully to stop the rush of heat building in her groin.  
After a few hours of restless sleep, and a very pleasant dream Allie wakes up, finding the content of her dream still sleeping beside her. She lies there for a few minutes watching Bea sleep, loving how relaxed and carefree the older woman looked.  
Getting up gently, not wanting to disturb Bea, Allie leaves her room. She walks into kitchen to find Kaz, head down on the table, a glass of water and Tylenol beside her  
Allie throws Bea’s clothes into the washing machine, slamming the door deliberately to startle the older blonde.  
Kaz lifts her head, throwing Allie a dirty look  
“Well you look healthy this morning” Allie teases  
“Fuck you” Kaz throws back  
“Or has someone already done that? I noticed you weren’t on the sofa when I got up”  
“She’s a friend, that’s all”  
“Then why are you blushing?”  
“Piss off, I preferred you when you were pissed! Where did you get to anyway?”  
“New karaoke bar. You should come next time, bring your new girlfriend!”  
Allie gets a glass of orange juice for Bea and heads back towards her room, flipping Kaz the finger as she goes  
She knocks gently on her bedroom door, before opening the door slowly.  
Bea is curled up, hugging the duvet tight to her. Allie places the glass on the bedside table, watching Bea sleep for a few minutes.  
“This isn’t going to look at all creepy if she wakes up and finds you staring at her” Allie thinks, heading to the closet to get Bea some fresh clothes.  
The sound of someone moving around wakes Bea. Opening her eyes slowly to locate the source she spots Allie, back to her, head in the closet.  
Bea can’t control her eyes as they rake over Allie, taking in the shortest shorts she has ever seen, paired with a very tight vest. The rush of heat that hits her groin takes her by surprise, yet she can’t seem to take her eyes off the blonde. Allie turns back towards the bed catching Bea staring, a blush creeping onto Bea’s cheeks at being caught.  
“Good morning, did you sleep ok?” Allie asks, saving Bea from further embarrassment  
“I brought you some juice, or I can get you a coffee if you’d prefer”  
“Juice is great”  
“There’s a change of clothes here, I’ve put yours in the wash. Help yourself to anything you need, there’s a new toothbrush in the bathroom”  
“Thanks Alliecat”  
It’s Allie’s turn to blush, loving the nickname Bea had given her.  
“What would you like for breakfast?”  
“You don’t have to feed me too, really, you’ve done enough”  
“Just wait until you’ve sampled my cooking, you’ll never want to leave!”  
“I don’t anyway” Bea thinks, smiling at Allie as she leaves the bedroom.  
Allie heads back into the kitchen to get breakfast ready  
Kaz lifts her head from the table, laughing at Allie  
“She’s got you whipped already I see!”  
Allie flips Kaz the finger for the second time that morning.  
“If you’re staying play nice, she’s had a rough couple of days and doesn’t need your shit” Allie warns Kaz  
Kaz had never seen Allie like this over anyone. Curious as to who could have gotten the younger blonde into such as state, but not wanting to push her buttons any more than she already had she got up, heading to the lounge.  
“Ok I get the message, don’t want to cramp your style!”  
Bea goes through to the kitchen, Allie pulling out a chair for her and gesturing towards the breakfast she had prepared  
Bea takes a seat, taking in the contents of the table before looking to Allie and laughing.  
“Something funny?” Allie asks, trying, but failing to look annoyed  
“Nope, just admiring your culinary skills. Jamie Oliver better watch his back!”  
Allie loving the playful side of the redhead, sticks her tongue out at Bea before joining her at the table.  
A loud bang in the other room startles both of them, Allie calling out to Kaz “You ok?”  
A few mumbled curse words later and a blonde woman appears in the doorway, “so that’s Kaz” Bea thinks to herself  
“Fell of the bloody sofa….I am never drinking again!”  
“Like I’ve never heard that one before!” Allie throws back  
“Bea, this is Kaz. She’s much more sociable when she’s not hanging out of her arse!”  
“Nice to meet you, and thanks for letting me stay”  
“Not a problem, Allie here looking after you?” Kaz asks Bea  
“She’s amazing, taken very good care of me” Bea replies, glancing over at Allie as she speaks  
Kaz looks at both of them, smiling to herself at the pink tinge visible on Allie’s cheeks following the compliment from the other woman.  
“I’m heading back to bed, try to sleep this Tequila off!”  
“You’re getting old Momma, clearly can’t take it anymore!”  
Kaz sticks her tongue out at Allie as she heads back to her room.  
Bea smiles at the interaction, they clearly have a strong bond.  
“I should get going, Harry’s got rugby practice this morning so if I can get home before him I can pretend I was at the shop when he woke up” Bea said, hating how pathetic she sounded in front of Allie.  
“You don’t have to, you can always stay here” Allie replies, trying not to sound too desperate to keep Bea close.  
“Thanks you. And you have no idea how tempting that is, but I have to go back at some point, may as well get it over with”  
“At least let me drive you”.  
Before Bea can object Allie is heading towards her room “Give me a couple of minutes to change and I’ll be right with you” she throws back over her shoulder as she walks away.  
Bea starts clearing the table while she waits for Allie, it’s the least she can do given all the blonde has done for her in the past few hours. Allie returns a few minutes later, stopping in the doorway to watch Bea. Thinking to herself how she could get used to the sight of the redhead in her kitchen every morning.  
“I’m so screwed” she says to herself before entering the kitchen  
Grabbing the car keys Allie calls out “Your chauffer awaits”  
“I can walk, it’s only a few streets away”  
Allie responds by holding her hand out to Bea. Grabbing Allies hand, trying to ignore how right it felt, Bea follows her out to the car.  
The drive only takes five minutes, the conversation light between the two women.  
Allie pulls up outside the house, noticing the change in the older woman. Bea looks to the driveway, visibly relaxing when she sees Harry’s van is missing.  
“You ok?” Allie asks, concern written all over her face  
“I’m fine, he’s not home. Thank you for taking such good care of me, no one has ever looked after me like that”  
“It was my pleasure. I enjoyed having you around, just wish it was under better circumstances” Allie replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Beas’ ear.  
Bea reaches for the door handle, turning back to Allie and promising to return her clothes. Allie grabs her arm, stopping her from leaving.  
“Where’s your phone?” She asks, Bea handing it over to her. Putting her number in, she then calls her phone from Bea’s.  
“Call me if you need anything, doesn’t matter what time it is ok”  
“My very own Wonder Woman, lucky me” Bea says, smiling at Allie  
“You’d better believe it!” Allie replies, throwing Bea a wink.  
Bea thanks Allie again before getting out of the car. She walks to the door, letting herself in. Looking back over her shoulder to wave to the blonde as she pulls away from the kerb.


	4. Chapter 4

Allie goes straight to her room when she gets back home, laying down and taking in the scent of Bea on her pillow, wishing there was more she could do to help.  
Harry returns from Rugby practice early afternoon, throwing the van keys across the room, narrowly missing Bea’s head. “I’m going down the pub…and pick those up!” he said pointing at the keys he had just thrown, before walking out, slamming the door behind him.  
Bea decided to run herself a bath and make the most of the peace and quiet. She was just about to get in when she heard her phone beep. Assuming it would be Debbie she went to grab it before heading back into the bathroom.  
Looking at the screen and seeing the message was from Allie, she was unable to keep the smile off of her face. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of the blonde ‘Hope everything is ok, and I meant what I said. You need anything I’m here, A xx’  
‘I’m fine, he’s gone to the pub so will hopefully pass out when he gets back. Thanks for thinking of me though. I need to return your clothes, are you around tomorrow? It’s my day off so I could drop them over, B xx’  
Putting the phone down Bea gets into the bath, her aching body relaxing into the hot water. Her phone beeps again, signalling another message from Allie.  
‘Tomorrow works for me, is 13:30 ok? We can have lunch xx’  
‘13:30 is good. Are you cooking coz I haven’t had cereal for lunch since I was a student! :P xx’  
‘Don’t worry, you’re safe, Kaz has banned me from using the oven! xx’  
‘In that case lunch would be great xx’  
‘Excellent, it’s a date then xx’  
Bea smiles at Allie’s last message, picturing the cheeky smirk she was sure the blonde was wearing while writing the text.  
Putting her phone down Bea relaxes into the bath water again, her mind full of images of Allie. There was something about the young blonde that got to Bea. At first she thought it was because she was the first person to take care of her without expecting anything in return. Although she was sure that was part of it, it didn’t explain the rush of arousal she felt every time Allie looked at her. Or the way her body had betrayed her when she first saw the blonde in ‘those’ shorts. “I’m not gay” she thought to herself, trying to make sense of the tornado that tore through her mind every time she thought of Allie.

Kaz had returned to the land of the living and was sitting outside with the hair of the dog Allie had convinced her would help.   
They were chatting about Kaz’s night out when Allie’s phone beeped. Hoping it would be a reply from Bea, she wasn’t disappointed when her name flashed up on the screen. Typing out a reply she went back to the conversation with Kaz. Her phone beeped again and she couldn’t stop the smile. Kaz teasing her after she witnessed the way Allie’s eyes lit up every time her phone did.  
“What’s going on with you two anyway” kaz asks  
Nothing, she just needs a friend right now” she replied, secretly hoping it could progress into more.  
Allie remembering the way Bea had gasped when her thumb brushed against the redheads lip, and the way her eyes had been scanning her body earlier that morning when she thought Allie wasn’t watching.

Bea decided to walk over to Allie’s place, it was a nice day and she was hoping the fresh air would stop the fluttering that had resided in her stomach an hour ago, firmly refusing to leave.  
She arrived at the house, taking a deep breath to steady herself, before knocking on the door. Allie answered straight away, making Bea wonder if she had been watching out for her. The thought calming her nerves slightly. Allie led Bea out into the garden where she had set the table ready for lunch.  
“You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble just for me” Bea says, looking into Allie’s face  
“It was no trouble, honestly” Allie replies with a soft smile, “And there’s not a corn flake in sight” she adds with that smirk that leaves Bea feeling completely untangled.  
Allie pulls a chair out, indicating for Bea to sit. Bea takes a seat, thanking Allie.  
“Did you drive?” Allie asks  
“No I walked, needed the fresh air”   
“Excellent, don’t go anywhere” Allie replied. Heading back into the house she returned with a jug of what looked like a cocktail and two glasses.  
“I can’t cook for shit but I make a mean mojito!” Allie said, causing a giggle to escape Bea’s mouth. She loved it when she made Bea laugh, there was something so captivating about the redhead when she smiled. The sound of the doorbell stopping Allie from thinking about everything else she’d like to do to Bea.  
“Back in a sec” she said, rushing back into the house to answer the door.  
Allie returned a few minutes later, followed by another woman who was carrying a tray of food.  
“Where do you want it?” the brunette asked  
“Over here will be fine” Allie responded, pointing to a table off to the side that Bea had only just spotted.  
“You owe me big time Novak, don’t forget that”  
“Remember who got you out of the dog house with the Doc last week, I’d say we’re about even wouldn’t you?”  
“Good point” the brunette replied with a smile.  
Bea sat at the table watching the interaction between the two women. Allie turns to face her  
“Bea this is Franky, my boss”  
Bea stood, turning towards the brunette who was walking towards her, visibly checking her out.  
“Nice to meet you Red, if you get bored with Allie here come find me” her eyes scanning the full length of Bea’s body again  
“I’m good where I am thanks” Bea replied, noticing the big smile that appears on Allie’s face at her words.  
Franky nods at Bea, turning back towards the house. Before she went through the door she turned back to them “See you tomorrow kid, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”.  
“That doesn’t leave much then does it!” Allie threw back, as the brunette laughed, heading back through the house and out of the front door.  
“Sorry about that” Allie said, bringing the food over to the table  
“Is she always so subtle?” Bea asks, sitting down opposite Allie  
“She’s just flexing her muscles because her girlfriend isn’t here. She’s whipped really, but you didn’t hear that from me!”  
“Your secret is safe with me”   
Allie and Bea eat in silent for a few minutes, both enjoying the food  
“This is amazing” Bea says before taking a sip of her mojito  
“She’s a dickhead at times but she knows how to handle a kitchen”  
“You never did tell be what you did as a job”  
“I run the bar at Franky’s restaurant. I was working at a little cocktail bar in town, she came in for a drink and tried to hit on me. I turned her down, she laughed and offered me a job”  
“Why did you turn her down” Bea asked, not sure why but needing confirmation that they were just friends.  
“Honestly, my head was all over the place when we first met. I’d only been clean for a few months and I didn’t want any distractions”  
Not really the confirmation she was looking for Bea pressed on “And now?”  
“Franky has been with Bridget for 18 months now and they’re so in love its sickening”  
Bea looked down at the table to avoid Allie’s gaze, her answer feeling like a blow to the chest. Bea could deny it all she liked but the truth was that Allie affected her, in every way. The thought of her with someone else making her feel physically sick.  
“We would always be better off as friends anyway” Allie continued, “plus I’ve kind of got a thing for someone else” she finishes, her hand going to Bea’s face, lifting her chin so she could look into those brown eyes she could happily get lost in.  
Bea notices the change in Allie’s stare, her blue eyes have gone several shades darker with desire. The warm feeling had returned low in Bea’s abdomen, along with an urge to reach over and kiss the blonde.  
“I’m not gay” Bea says, realisation kicking in, knowing this would not help her current situation, no matter how much her body was currently disagreeing.  
“I don’t care what you are. Now eat up before it gets cold”   
“How come you’re not working today?” Bea asked, trying to steer the conversation back onto safer grounds.  
“Monday is my day off, plus we’re going through a refurb at the minute so things are a little messed up. The opening is this Friday, got some fancy party organised”   
“I could do your hair, as a thank you” Bea offers, desperate to find an excuse to spend more time with the blonde.  
“That would be great, thanks. You should come to the party”  
“I’ll think about it” Bea replies, knowing there’s no way Harry will allow her to go  
“Ok, I’ll accept that for now, this isn’t over though” Allie says, throwing Bea a wink.  
They make it through the rest of lunch and Bea could honestly say that it was the most fun she’d had in a long time.  
After helping Allie clean up Bea headed home, promising to contact her to set up their appointment.  
Her chest tightened when she saw Harry’s van in the drive, he was home early. Walking into the house and putting down the bag that contained her clothes from the other night, she turned to face Harry.  
“Where the fuck have you been?”   
“I went to see a friend”  
“Did I give you permission to have friends?” He yells at her, grabbing the front of her shirt.  
Bea doesn’t bother to respond, knowing it won’t make any difference.  
Harry tightened his hold on her before throwing her across the floor, his boot following into her stomach several times, before walking away.  
Bea laid there, trying to hold back the tears when she felt her phone vibrate. Reaching into her pocket to retrieve it, she finds a text from Allie.  
‘Thinking about you, can’t wait to see you again xx‘   
Bea held her phone to her chest and sobbed, wishing that she could come home to Allie instead of Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Picking herself up Bea heads to Debbie’s room, deciding to sleep in there for the night. She couldn’t bring herself to reply to Allie, the blonde had been through enough crap in her own life, she didn’t need Bea dragging her into her mess as well.  
Bea eventually fell asleep, dreams filled with blonde hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.   
She woke the next morning to five messages on her phone, one from Debbie letting her know she was ok and having a great time, the other four were from Allie  
‘Good morning sunshine xx’  
‘Hope you slept well xx’  
‘Is Thursday ok for my haircut? xx’  
‘Bea, you ok? xx’  
Feeling guilty for ignoring the blonde Bea replied ‘Thursday is fine, I’m free all afternoon. Sorry for not responding earlier, had a rough night xx’  
‘Did he hurt you? xx’  
‘I’m ok, really xx’  
‘You need me to come over and kick his arse? xo’  
Hearing the front door slam and Harry’s van start up, Bea feels herself relax.  
‘Thanks for the offer but he just left. Shall we say around 2pm Thursday? xx’  
‘Sounds like a plan, can’t wait to see you xx’  
Bea puts her phone down so she can take a shower and get ready for work. Maxine is opening up today so she can take her time now Harry is out of the way.

The day passes quickly, both Bea and Maxi having bookings all day. Bea received a steady stream of messages from Allie throughout the day, Maxine noticing how her eyes would light up with every beep.   
Bea was out the back when her phone beeped again, Maxine taking a sneaky look to see who was making her friend smile so much. Bea comes back through, heading straight for her phone. Typing out a quick reply she starts helping Maxi clean up. The phone lights up again, as does Bea’s face. Reading the message, she smiles before resuming the cleaning. Catching Maxine’s eyes in the mirror she sees her friend smiling at her questioningly.  
“It’s Debbie” Bea says, unable to make eye contact with the other woman.  
“Sure hon” Maxi replies, the look on her face clearly showing she doesn’t believe that for a second. Not wanting to push her friend she lets it go for now.

Bea locks up and heads home, getting started on dinner before Harry came home. They ate in silence, Harry glaring at Bea from across the table every few minutes.  
When they had both finished their meal Bea cleared the table and started the dishes while Harry went back to watching TV. She had almost finished when he yelled at her, demanding another beer.  
Bea finished washing the last few dishes before taking him the beer. She had just put the bottle down beside him when his hand connected with her cheek, “I asked for this five minutes ago you worthless piece of shit!”  
Walking back into the kitchen to grab her phone she headed to the bathroom. Locking the door and sitting on the floor she searched the internet for the nearest legal aid, knowing she had to get away from Harry. Making a note of the number she left the bathroom, heading to Debbie’s room for the second night in a row.

Work passed quickly again. The salon was busy at the minute which was a blessing. She would need the extra cash if she was going to escape her car crash of a marriage.  
Max noticed the bruise on Bea’s cheek, despite her friend’s best attempt at covering it up. “Everything ok?” she asked during a quiet moment, looking at Bea’s cheek.  
“Everything’s fine, I walked into a door. I’m so bloody clumsy sometimes” Bea replied, dismissing Maxine’s concern.  
Maxi was a good friend but the redhead didn’t want her looking at her with sympathy, it only made her feel even more worthless than she already did.  
She had received a couple of messages from Allie earlier that morning, making sure she was ok. It was different with the blonde somehow, Bea never felt like Allie was pitying her.  
It was late in the afternoon and she had just received another message from Allie, telling her how much she was looking forward to their ‘date’ the following day”. Unable to stop the smile spreading across her face she looked up to see Maxine looking at her questioningly.  
“Come on then spill, who’s Allie?”  
“She’s a friend”  
“Just a friend? I’ve seen the way your eyes light up with that phone!”  
“Yes, just a friend. Can we drop it please?”  
“Sure hon, whatever you say” Max says smiling at Bea, making her cheeks turn as red as her hair.

They lock up and Bea calls at the shop on the way home to pick up something for dinner. Grinning like a fool when she passes the cereal aisle, her thoughts going to the blonde that seems to have gotten under her skin.  
Bea arrived home to an empty house, finding a note on the table from Harry, “working away until Saturday”. She felt the tension leave her body, three whole days without him, so glad he decided to take that promotion  
Bea woke up from the best night’s sleep she’d had in a long time, excited at the thought of seeing her favourite blonde later that day. She jumped in the shower then got dressed for work, taking a little longer than usual to decide what to wear. She was just about to leave the house when her phone beeped, signalling a message from Allie  
‘Are you free after my appointment? xx’  
‘I’ve got nothing planned, why?’  
‘Excellent, see you soon xo’  
Wondering what the hell Bea had gotten herself into she headed to the salon.

The morning passing frustratingly slow for the redhead, not that checking the time every 15 minutes helped! It got to half past one and Bea decided to put some of the used towels in the laundry, trying to pass the time.  
Allie entered the salon 15 minutes early. She had been pacing around the house for the past 2 hours, butterfly’s having a game of tennis in her stomach at the thought of seeing her favourite redhead. She closed the door behind her, turning to look into the room.  
“Can I help you?” a tall woman with shoulder length dark hair asked  
“I’ve got an appointment for a haircut…with Bea”   
“What’s your name love?”  
“It’s Allie, sorry I’m a little bit early”  
“Take a seat and I’ll go and get her, won’t be a sec” the woman, who Allie assumed must be Maxine, said before going through to the back of the salon.  
“Your 2 o’clock is here” she said, as Bea finished loaded the washing machine.  
“I’ll be right out”  
“This wouldn’t be the same Allie that’s been lighting your phone up so much would it?” Maxine asked with a smile. The blush on Bea’s face telling her all she needed to know.  
Bea nodded at Maxine and headed back out front finding Allie lounging in her chair, looking completely at home.


	6. Chapter 6

Bea stood in the doorway watching Allie for a few moments, loving the feeling of calm that washed over her whenever the blonde was near.  
Allie looked up, her eyes locking with Bea’s through the reflection in the mirror. Holding Bea’s gaze as she walked towards her Allie noticed a faint bruise on the older woman’s left cheek. Feeling the anger build inside her she looked back into those deep brown eyes she could get lost in.  
Allie could feel her heart beating out of her chest, Bea was wearing dungarees with a tight tee underneath, her flame red hair tied up, and showing off her impressive jaw line. The anger she had felt had been replaced with arousal, did Bea really have no idea what she was doing to her.  
The intensity of Allie’s stare made Bea feel both nervous and excited. Approaching the blonde she put her hands on her shoulders, desperate for contact. Bea had never really craved anyone before, usually trying to avoid being near Harry, but with Allie it was different.  
Playing with the ends of Allie’s hair Bea asked “What do you want me to do?”  
“You decide, I trust you” the blonde replied  
“Ok come with me” she said, leading Allie over to the sink so she could wash her hair. Allie settled into the chair, resting her head back so she could watch the redhead.  
Bea washed and conditioned Allies hair, the sounds the blonde made whenever her nails would scratch lightly at her scalp were driving the older woman crazy. She was just glad Allie had closed her eyes, she was pretty sure her face was as red as her hair. It also gave Bea the perfect opportunity to study the blonde. Allie was stunningly beautiful and Bea wondered what it would be like to wake up to her every morning.  
Shaking her head to clear the thoughts racing through her mind, Bea turned away from the blonde to grab a towel. As she turned she noticed Maxine watching her, the smirk on her face letting Bea know she had been caught staring. Feeling like a kid caught with their hand in the sweet jar she looked down, hearing Maxine laugh before walking away.  
Leading Allie back to the chair she went to collect her equipment from the cupboard. Standing up she glanced into the mirror, catching the blonde checking her out.  
Allie couldn’t take her eyes off of Bea, what she wouldn’t give to be able to touch her. Letting her eyes wander back up the redheads body she realised she had been caught staring. Bea was watching her, one eyebrow raised. Not in the slightest bit embarrassed at being caught, Allie smirked at Bea, throwing her a cheeky wink.  
Maxine, once again, had witnessed the exchange. Pleased to see Bea looking happy for a change.  
Bea dried Allie’s hair before adding the highlights, Maxine offering to do her nails while she waited for the colour to take.

Leaving them to it, Bea headed into the back to clean her equipment. Coming back through, she found Allie and Maxine chatting away like they had known each other years. There was something about the blonde that made you instantly relax.  
When Maxine had finished Bea led Allie back to the sink to wash the colour out. Deciding to have a little fun with her, as payback for the staring, Bea began massaging her scalp while conditioning her hair. Allie let out a breathy moan at the touch and Bea didn’t think she’d ever been so aroused in her life. Even in the beginning with Harry she had never wanted him the way she wanted Allie right in that moment.  
Regaining her composure she led the Allie back to the chair, drying her hair and running her fingers through soft blonde locks, before starting to cut. Checking the front to make sure it was level she crouched in front of Allie, their eyes locking instantly. Bea’s eyes drifted down to her lips, overwhelmed by a sudden urge to lean in and kiss the younger woman. Looking back up into Allie’s eyes she noticed they had gone a shade darker.  
Standing back up to put some distance between them, Bea grabbed the mirror so she could show Allie what she had done.  
“I love it!” Allie said, holding Bea’s gaze, “And you’re very good with your hands…” she added, making Bea blush again.  
“So you free now?” Allie asked  
“I just need to clean up then I’m all yours”  
“You two get out of here, I’ll finish up here” Maxine said, coming through from the back of the salon.  
“You sure?” Bea asked  
“Yes, now scram” Maxine laughed, ushering them out of the door before locking it behind them.

“Where are we going?” Bea asked as they walked away from the salon, stopping for a second.  
“I need a new dress for the opening tomorrow, and you’re helping me find it” the blonde replied, holding her hand out for the older woman to take. Bea looked around before taking the offered hand, Allie gently pulling her forward.  
They walked the couple of blocks to the shopping mall, hands clasped together the whole time. Bea wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection but Allie’s hand in hers felt so right. After an hour of dragging Bea around several shops Allie had narrowed it down to three dresses, pulling Bea in the direction of the changing rooms so she could model them for her.  
“I want your honest opinion, if I look like shit just say ok” the blonde said before disappearing behind the curtain.  
Bea was struggling, watching Allie model the first two dresses had been difficult, but the third did things to her body she didn’t think was possible from just looking at someone.  
“So what do you think?” Allie asked, standing in front of the other woman. Looking down she noticed Bea’s brown eyes had gone a shade darker and her lips were slightly parted.  
“Bea?” she said after receiving no response.  
The second question bringing her out of her Allie induced trance Bea replied “I like this one, looks good on you”, her voice coming out several octaves lower than normal.  
The gravel in Bea’s voice doing things to Allie’s stomach, wondering what it would sound like having Bea call her name as she fucked her. “Mind out of the gutter Novak” she mentally scolded herself.  
“Great, give me a sec and we can get out of here”  
Not trusting her voice Bea simply nodded as Allie retreated behind the curtain to change, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Bea had never been attracted to a woman before but couldn’t deny the way both her body and mind responded to the blonde.

After paying for the dress Allie led them out of the mall and on to the street. “What time do you need to be home?” she asked  
“Harry is working away for a few days so it doesn’t matter”  
“Excellent, you hungry?” the blonde asked, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face  
“Starving” Bea replied honestly, having been too nervous to eat at lunch.  
Allie smiles at Bea again before taking her hand, pulling her in the direction of a taxi. The journey was a quick one and after about ten minutes they pulled up outside a bar.  
Paying the driver Allie got out, running around to the other side to get the door for Bea, the redhead rewarding her with a giggle.  
They entered the bar and found a table, Allie going to the bar to get the drinks. Bea looked around, she had passed this place on her way home from the salon but had never been in. It was still relatively quiet due to the time.  
They had a few drinks and some food, the bar filling up as the evening went on. It had been a long time since Bea had felt so relaxed on a night out, not that she really went anywhere but work recently.  
Bea headed to the bar while Allie had nipped to the toilet. She was reaching over to pay for the drinks when a man stood beside her, far too close for her liking.  
Leaning over her he held out a note to the bartender “These are on me mate” he said  
“Thanks for the offer but I can pay for my own drinks” Bea replied sharply, trying to move away from him  
“It’s ok darling, you can pay me back later” he said, eyes roaming all over Bea as he stepped back towards her.  
Heading back from the bathroom Allie witnessed the exchange, as she got closer she could see the fear in the redhead’s eyes.  
Walking up beside Bea so not to startle her, the blonde snaked her arm around her stomach, pulling Bea into her.  
Leaning in close Allie whispered in her ear “You ok?” receiving a small nod in reply from the other woman.  
“Sorry baby, the queue was massive” she said, pulling back slightly so the man could hear, before leaning back in and kissing the side of Bea’s neck. If she hadn’t been so close she would have missed the gasp as her lips touched the older woman’s skin.  
Feeling Bea lean back into her she ran her thumb along her jaw before leaning over to grab the drinks as Bea paid the bartender.  
As they turned back towards their table Allie heard him mumble something about “dykes”, smiling to herself as she pulled the chair out for Bea.  
Sitting down opposite the redhead Allie grabbed her hand across the table, “you sure you’re ok?” she asked.  
“I’m good, although you seem to be making a habit of rescuing me” Bea replied, rubbing her thumb across Allies palm gently.  
“Wonder Woman’s got nothing on me!” Allie said, Bea unable to hold the laughter in.  
Finishing their drinks they headed outside.

“You ok to walk, it’s not far”  
“That would be good, will clear my head a bit” Bea replied, not being much of a drinker.  
As they walked back towards Bea’s house Allie brought up the opening event the following night.  
“So as you don’t have a curfew for the next couple of days does that mean you will come to the party tomorrow?”  
“Please” the blonde added, looking at Bea pleadingly with her big blue eyes  
“I’m no good at parties, besides I won’t know anyone”  
“Why don’t you bring Maxine, she can protect you from Franky’s advanced while I’m working!”  
“Ok, I’ll ask her” Bea replied, knowing she could never resist Allie when she was looking at her like that.  
“Yes!” Allie said, throwing a mini fist pump into the air, earning a laugh from the redhead.  
They arrived at Bea’s house too soon for both of them. Allie taking Bea’s hands in her own, bringing her into a hug.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep well” she said, placing a kiss on the redhead’s cheek, pulling back to let Bea open the door.  
“I had fun tonight, thank you. And call me when you get home” Bea said before stepping through the door. Turning back to Allie she called out “Goodnight Wonder Woman”.  
“Goodnight beautiful” Allie replied, before turning and walking away. Neither of them noticed the figure across the street, watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

Closing the door Bea called Maxine to see if she would go with her to the restaurant opening. After teasing her a bit about Allie, she agreed.  
Bea had a quick shower and had just got into bed when Allie called, letting her know she was home.  
“I called Max and she’d love to come tomorrow” the redhead told her.  
Bea heard a thud followed by a mumbled “fuck!”   
“Allie, you still there?”  
“Yea, sorry”  
“What happened?”  
“Fell off the bloody bed. I may…or may not…have been doing a victory dance!”  
“You doofus!” Bea laughed down the phone  
“Just wait until you see my dance moves tomorrow, that’ll rock your world!” the blonde replied playfully  
“I was never in doubt, goodnight Alliecat” the redhead replied  
“Night babe”  
Putting the phone down Bea fell asleep, Allie’s voice playing through her mind.

Work dragged for Bea. She had spoken to Allie briefly that morning, getting the details for the party but the blonde had been busy all day. It had only been a week since they met but Bea missed the contact.  
They closed the salon early, both heading home to get ready for the evening. The taxi came for Bea at 19:30, having picked Maxine up first. She was both nervous and excited at the thought of seeing the blonde, especially in that dress.  
Allie was buzzing, Franky had just offered her the restaurant manager’s job. It meant so much to her that the brunette trusted her with so much responsibility. She was also very excited to see Bea, they had been so busy today she had hardly had time to speak to the older woman. She had managed a quick call earlier that morning, resulting in several hours of teasing by Franky.  
She knew she shouldn’t expect too much from the older woman, her head was telling her to pull back but her heart had its fingers in its ears, humming a happy tune.

The taxi pulled up outside the restaurant, letting the women out. Heading over to the entrance door they gave their names, saying they were guests of Allie. The door was opened for them and they walked inside. Bea was impressed, it was a lot bigger than she expected and the tastefully decorated.  
“Wow” Maxine said, looking around.  
They headed over to the bar, Bea’s eyes scanning the room in search of Allie. Spotting her across the room chatting with Franky, they grabbed their drinks and headed over.  
Allie was chatting with Franky when her boss nodded at her, gesturing over her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with flame red hair, her gaze raking over figure hugging black pants, topped with a fitted white shirt, sleeves rolled up showing off toned arms, and braces. Allie didn’t think it was possible for someone to look so cute yet so sexy. “Breathe Allie, breathe” she thought to herself.  
“You came” Allie said, managing to find her voice  
“Almost” Bea thought to herself, unable to draw her eyes away from that dress. “Couldn’t miss out on those famous dance moves you promised me” she managed to get out, her words coming out more raspy than usual.  
Allie thanked Maxine for coming, knowing her presence was a comfort to Bea.   
Franky approached them, making no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking Bea out “Holy fuck Red, looking good!”   
“Franky, stop harassing the guests” an older blonde said, coming up behind the brunette.  
“Hey spunky” Franky said, turning to kiss the woman.  
Allie introduced Bea and Maxine to Franky’s girlfriend Bridget, the three of them chatting while she and Franky went back to work.  
Bea didn’t see much of Allie for a couple of hours, both her and Franky were racing around making sure everything was going smoothly. The blonde locking eyes with her every time she was near.  
Bea was chatting with Maxine and Boomer, a friend of Franky’s who had them both crying with laughter at embarrassing stories of the tattooed brunette.   
Feeling as though she was being watched she turned to see Allie heading towards them. Coming up beside her she slipped her arm around the redheads waist, leaning in so close her lip grazed Bea’s ear, “dance with me” she whispered.  
Looking over to the makeshift dancefloor she could see a few people already up. Franky and Bridget were dancing very close.  
“Please” the blonde begged, grabbing her hand.  
Glancing over to Maxine who signalled that she was ok, Bea nodded at Allie, letting herself be led across the room. 

Allie was a good dancer, watching her move was doing funny things to Bea’s stomach, amongst other areas.  
“You ok?” the blonde asked, leaning in close, her fingers lightly trailing down the redhead’s side.  
“You’ve got some moves there Alliecat”   
“I haven’t even started yet!” Allie replied before pulling Bea into her, their bodies flush together.  
Bea’s skin was on fire where their bodies touched, she was having a hard time keeping her breathing in check. “Is it me or is it hot in here?” she asked, pulling away from Allie slightly.  
“Oh it’s definitely hot” Allie replied, eyes roaming over Bea   
Breaking the moment one of the waiters approached Allie, apologising for the disturbance but needing her help with something.  
“Don’t move, I’ll be right back” she said, running her fingers across the redhead’s stomach before stepping away.

Bea needed some air, her heart was racing and there was a strong pull in her groin. It scared her thinking about how much she wanted Allie, how much she had wanted the blonde to kiss her.  
Heading out to the patio area behind the restaurant she leaned against the wall, the bricks feeling cool through her shirt.  
Allie dealt with the issue quickly, desperate to get back to the other woman. Looking around she spotted Franky, “Have you seen Bea anywhere?” she asked, eyes scanning the room hoping to see a glimpse of red.  
“She headed out the back a couple of minutes ago”  
“Thanks” Allie said, heading in the direction that Bea had gone.  
Rushing out through the door Allie’s eyes scanned the patio, her heart sank when she found it empty  
“Looking for someone?” said the raspy voice she would recognise anywhere  
Turning, Allie looked into Bea’s eyes, slowly walking towards her.  
“I thought you’d left”  
“I needed some air”  
“My dancing too much for you? Told you it’d rock your world!” Allie joked  
“It certainly did. Congratulations by the way, Franky told me about the promotion”  
“Ah it’s nothing” Allie said, trying to downplay it  
“It’s not nothing, I’m proud of you” Bea replied, her hand coming to rest on Allie’s waist  
Reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind Bea’s ear Allie leaned in closer  
“You have no idea how much that means to me” said, looking into dark brown eyes, checking for any sign of resistance. Finding none she leaned in, desperate to feel Bea’s lips on her own.  
“Come on Casanova, time to close up” Franky called through the open door  
The moment broken, Allie took a step back from Bea, holding on to her hand as they walked back inside.

Harry arrived home late Saturday morning, barely speaking to Bea for the first hour. He had just finished the lunch she had made for him when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down into the chair beside him.  
“I called the other night, where were you?” he questioned  
“I must have been in the shower”   
“What about last night then, in the shower again were you?”  
“I grabbed a bite to eat with Maxine after work” she replied, trying not to stray too far from the truth.  
Reaching into his bag and bringing out an envelope he opened it, taking a file out. Opening the file he slides a photo across the table towards Bea.   
Bea glancing at the photo, showing her and Allie outside the house, hands clasped together. “She’s a client” she said, looking up and pushing the photo back towards Harry.  
“Looks a little more than that to me!” he replied, taking another photo from the file and handing it to Bea.  
Allie was standing behind Bea, arms around her waist and head resting on her shoulder, Maxine and Boomer standing beside them.  
“I was out with friends, we were waiting for a taxi” she said, her voice coming out more confident than she felt.  
He then slid the rest of the file across to her, “Open it!” he yelled   
Opening the folder she saw what looked like a photocopied police file, a slightly younger Allie looking back at her in the grainy photo.  
“How do you think it makes me look when my wife’s fooling around with a junkie street whore?” Harry yelled, his hand connecting with her cheek, sending her flying off the chair and onto the floor.  
Picking herself up she turned to Harry, anger building inside her, “Don’t you dare call her that, she’s a better person than you’ll ever be!” she said, her voice rising to match his.  
“You’re not seeing her again, do you hear me?”   
“If I want to see my friends I will” she replied, feeling very protective of the blonde.  
“All it takes is one phone call, would be a shame if your little slut had an accident” he threatened, “You stay away from her or I’ll make that call!” grabbing the file he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since Allie had spoken to Bea, she had sent numerous text messages and left at least ten messages on her voicemail. She had hardly slept with worry, Bea usually replied, even if it was several hours later.

Needing to see the redhead, she headed to the salon, hoping the older woman was ok and Harry hadn’t hurt her again.

Bea offered to lock up, Maxine had been the last one out of the salon for the last couple of days so she had sent her home early. She had just gone into the back when she heard the door open, “sorry, we’re closed”, she called out, turning to head back out front.

Rounding the corner she stopped dead in her tracks, coming face to face with the woman she had been trying not to think about. Bea missed Allie, it was a physical pain that tore through her chest, but she had to be strong, had to keep the blonde safe.

“You need to leave”

“What, why?”

“Just go Allie”

“Did I do something, whatever it is I can fix it?” Allie said, panic rising in her stomach.

“I don’t want you here” Bea said, trying unsuccessfully to stop her voice from breaking.

“I don’t believe you” the blonde said, stepping in closer to Bea. “I can see it in your eyes”

Getting no response from the older woman Allie continued.

“Talk to me, whatever it is I can help, we can get through it. Please Bea, don’t push me away”

“No, you need to leave, it’s too dangerous, I can’t protect you” 

“Bea, breathe, its ok I‘ve got you, you’re safe” Allie said, reaching out to touch the older woman

“You don’t understand, Harry knows. He had someone follow me while he was away, he’s got photos of us together. He said he would hurt you if I don’t stop seeing you, he knows where you live!” Bea said, her voice rising the more distressed she became.

“I don’t care what he says, nothing could hurt me more than not seeing you” Allie replied

“No, it’s not safe. I need you to be safe”

“And I just need you” Allie said, pulling Bea towards her.

 

Blue eyes locked with brown as Allie ran her thumb over the redheads jaw, causing the older woman to gasp. Leaning forward, covering the short distance that separated them Allie kissed Bea gently. 

The feel of Allies lips on hers was so much better than she had imagined, and she had thought about it, a lot.

Allie pulled back slightly, her forehead resting on Beas, blue eyes searching brown for any sign of regret.

Finding nothing but reassurance in the deep brown eyes she loved so much Allie leaned back in, lips connecting with Bea’s again in a slow kiss.

Something changed in Bea and she needed more, her hand going to the back of Allie’s neck pulling her closer, she kissed her back as if her life depended on it.

Pulling apart when breathing became difficult, Allie cupped Beas face in her hands, desperate to keep the older woman close. The redhead’s eyes were several shades darker and Allie was pretty sure her own arousal was mirrored in her eyes.

Bea’s head was spinning and her body was on fire. She wanted Allie, and that scared the hell out of her. She also knew she had to end her marriage without Allie getting caught in the crossfire.  
“I need some time to sort things out, get away from Harry. Debbie is home tomorrow so hopefully that will calm him down”

“Ok, whatever you need, just promise me something”

“Anything”

“Talk to me, let me know you’re ok. These last few days have been hell. I thought he had hurt you”

“I will, I promise. I never meant to worry you” Bea said, holding onto the blonde’s hand.

“I should go, I’m already late for work” 

“Yea” Bea replied, her voice barley above a whisper as her eyes locked on the younger woman’s lips.

Allie turned to leave, feeling herself being pulled back, the redhead’s lips connecting with her own in a slow kiss.

“Now you can go” Bea said, stepping back from the blonde, watching her walk away.

 

It had been a week since Debbie returned from her holiday. Harry hadn’t laid a finger on Bea but had kicked the verbal abuse up a notch to compensate. While the physical pain was hard, it was the mental abuse that left the biggest scars.

Bea had kept her promise to Allie, speaking to her whenever she had the opportunity. She missed the blonde terribly, the pain at not seeing her far worse than anything Harry could inflict on her.

Allie wasn’t faring much better, moping round with a “face like a slapped arse” as Kaz had so eloquently put the night before. 

Calling Maxine, making her promise not to tell Bea, she boked an appointment with the redhead for a haircut the following day. Having spoken to Franky about Bea’s situation earlier that day she needed to talk to the older woman.

 

They had been busy all day and Bea was looking forward to closing up. Checking the diary she noticed a new booking, but there was no name against it.

“Any idea who this is?” she said, showing the book to Maxine.

Before she had time to answer the door opened and Allie walked in, her eyes lighting up when she sees Bea.

“Alliecat, what are you doing here?” Bea said, unable to hide the big smile spreading across her face.

“Way to make a girl feel special there Bea!” 

“Sorry, I’m happy to see you, believe me. It’s just that I’ve got an appointment in a couple of minutes”

Noticing the look passing between Maxine and Allie she knew she had been set up. Shaking her head she smiled at them “I can see I’m going to have to watch myself around you two”

“I could do with a trim” the blonde said, “and I need to talk to you about something”

“I’ll leave you to it! Maxine said, heading out of the door.

 

Allie sat in Bea’s chair, the redhead making the most of the opportunity and playing with the blonde’s hair. The younger woman closing her eyes at the feeling of Bea’s hands on her.

“I missed you” the younger woman said, unable to hide the sadness in her voice.

“I missed you too, so much” Bea replied, squeezing Allie’s shoulders gently.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I spoke to Franky today, about your situation with Harry” 

“You did what?” Bea asked, Allie feeling the redhead tense up.

“She’s doing a law degree, and works at legal aid. I thought she might be able to help”

“I thought she owned a restaurant?” Bea asked, confusion written all over her face

“She does. The quick version is she had a bit of trouble with the law and ended up doing a three year stretch for assault. She started studying while she was inside and decided to keep it up once she got out. She’s very good, just don’t tell her I said that, her head’s big enough already!”

“So who cooks at the restaurant?”

“Franky had been training Liz up before she went down. She didn’t want to sell up but her heart wasn’t in it anymore.”

Bea nodded at Allie, trying to process everything the blonde had just told her.

“I’ll explain in more detail later. The important thing is she can help you. She wants you to make an appointment with her, it can be somewhere neutral if that helps”

“I’ve got a free afternoon on Thursday if that works for her” Bea said, checking her diary.

Pulling out her phone, Allie called Franky to set up the appointment, Bea happy to meet at the brunette’s office.

“So do you really need a haircut or was it just an excuse to see me?” Bea asked, her eyes locking with Allie’s through the mirror.

“Can’t get anything past you can I” Allie replied, getting up from the chair and locking the door to the salon.

Walking over to Bea she grabbed the redhead’s hand, pulling her into the back of the shop.

 

Bea arrived home a little later than normal, having lost track of the time. Everything seemed to blur into insignificance whenever the blonde was near.

She walked through the door to shouting. Harry was standing over Debbie, fists clenched and face red with anger.

“What’s going on here?” she asked, coming to stand between them in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

“It’s none of your fucking business” Harry snarled, pushing Bea out of the way.

“Don’t touch her” Debbie shouted, pushing at Harry.

Turning back to face her, he raised his hand, slapping her hard.

Debbie’s cheek felt like it was going to explode, holding her face she ran to her room.

Bea tried to follow her, needing to make sure she was ok, but a fist to her stomach stopped her in her tracks.


	9. Chapter 9

Bea was struggling to stand, her vision blurry as she tried, and failed to lift her body weight. Knowing she had to find Debbie gave her the strength she needed to push herself up off the floor. Stumbling across the lounge she headed for her daughters room, hoping Harry hadn’t hurt the girl any more.

Opening the door slowly, relief washed over her when she saw Debbie was laid in bed fast asleep. Heading out to the laundry cupboard Bea grabbed a pillow and blanket before returning to Debbie’s room, closing the door behind her. 

 

Allie was feeling much better after seeing her favourite redhead, unable to keep the smile off her face as she walked through the door.

“Who are you and what have you done with Allie” Kaz joked, in reference to the sombre mood the blonde had been in the past few days.

“You ever think of doing stand-up? “ Allie replied, sticking her tongue out at Kaz.  
“You look a lot happier kiddo “

“I saw Bea earlier”

“So that’s why you’ve been such a miserable shit recently, you hadn't been getting any!”

“It’s not always about sex you know!” the younger blonde snapped at Kaz.

“You really care about her don’t you?”

“I love her” Allie answered honestly.

 

Bea had been watching Debbie sleep for a while when she felt her phone vibrate. 

‘Is it too much that I miss you already? xx’

Desperate to hear Allie’s voice, Bea decided to call her.

“Hey beautiful” the blonde said, answering the call.

“Hi Alliecat” the older woman replied before bursting into tears.

“Bea, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Receiving no reply Allie continued “Please say something, you’re scaring me”

“He hit her, he hit her and I didn’t stop him” the redhead finally replied, a fresh wave of sobs tearing through her body.

“Where are you, do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I’m in Debbie’s room, she’s asleep. He hit her Allie, how could he do that? How could I let him?”

“It’s not your fault Bea, you’re not to blame”

“I’m her mother, I’m meant to protect her!”

“You're a good mum Bea, don’t ever forget that ok”

“I knew he was a bastard but I never thought he would hurt her”

“Do you need me to come over?” Allie asked

“No I’m ok, Harry’s here”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No worse than usual” the redhead said, Allie’s heart breaking at the sadness in her voice.

“I can come and pick you both up, you can stay here”

“He’s gone to bed, we’ll be ok now. Thank you though, for being here for me”

“I wish I could do more” the blonde replied.

“Just hearing your voice helps” Bea said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

“Get some sleep, I’ll call you in the morning”

“Will you talk to me... until I fall asleep” the older woman asked, hating how vulnerable she sounded.

“I’d do anything for you” Allie replied, meaning every word.

She stayed on the phone with Bea until the redhead couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

 

Debbie couldn’t sleep. She was worried about her Mum, about what he would do to her once she had gone to university. Laid facing the wall she heard her door open and someone enter her room. She knew it was Bea by the footsteps but pretended to be asleep, not wanting to see anyone. 

Bea was moving around her room, settling down on the floor like she had done so many times when he had started a fight. There was something different about her recently though, she seemed stronger somehow.

She heard a phone vibrate, thinking it was hers until she heard her Mum talking to someone quietly. Wanting to give Bea some privacy she tried not to listen. Whoever this Allie was she seemed to have a positive influence on her, calming her down very quickly. She made a mental note to ask Bea in the morning.

 

Harry had gone to work early that morning leaving Bea and Debbie to enjoy breakfast together. Debbie was quiet, Bea putting it down to the events the night before.

“I’m sorry Deb, I should have stopped him”

“None of this is your fault”

“I should have been home earlier”

Debbie was biting her lips, nerves clearly showing.

“What is it?” Bea asked, concern written all over her face.

“Can I ask you something?” Debbie replied quietly

“You can ask me anything”

“Who’s Allie?”

Bea’s head snapped up, eyes darting around the room.

“I heard you on the phone to her last night” 

“She's a friend” Bea said, trying unsuccessfully to stop her cheeks turning red.

“You've been different since I got back”

“Have I, I hadn’t noticed”

“She must be good for you”

Bea smiled at the thought of Allie.

“She’s helped me a lot, helped me to see things more clearly”

“I’m glad you have someone. I worry about you being alone when I leave”

“I don’t want you to worry, you need to focus on your studies...and the parties!” the redhead said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Can I meet her before I go?”

“Will that stop you worrying?”

“Probably not, but it will help”

“Ok, I’ll talk to her, see what we can arrange”

Right on queue Bea’s phone rang, Allie’s name flashing on the screen.

“I'm going to grab a shower” Debbie said, leaving her Mum to speak to Allie in peace.

 

“Good morning” Bea said, answering the call

“Morning beautiful, you sound happier today”

“I am. I’ve just had breakfast with Debbie and now I’m talking to you, what’s not be happy about”

“I bet you say that to all the girls”

“Only the cute ones” the redhead replied, a lightness to her voice that had been missing the night before.

“Are you flirting with me Smith?”

“Depends”

“On what?”

“On if it will get me what I want”

“I’m pretty sure you could get me to do just about anything”

“That's good to know” Bea said, laughing down the phone.

“On a serious note, Debbie wants to meet you. Would you be ok with that?”

“Of course I would. Debbie’s important to you so that makes her important to me too” the blonde replied.

Debbie smiled to herself, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind her.

 

A few days later Bea had an afternoon free. Debbie was out with friends so she arranged to meet Allie. The blonde picked her up from the salon, taking Bea’s hand in hers before pulling back into traffic.

They had been driving for around twenty minutes, Allie refusing to tell the redhead where they were going, despite being asked several times. Allie was singing along with the radio, Bea laughing when she started rapping along to a particular song.

The pulled up next to a secluded beach, the blonde grabbing a picnic basket and blanket out of the car before holding out her hand for Bea to take. Grabbing her hand, Bea let Allie lead her down onto the sand.

Laying the blanket down Allie pulled Bea down to sit beside her, Opening the picnic basket up she laid the food out in front of them, laughing when she saw the look of concern on the older woman’s face. 

“Don’t panic I didn’t make it, Liz did”

They ate lunch, enjoying having some time together away from the madness.

“Do you have any plans next Saturday? Allie asked

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Kaz is throwing me a birthday BBQ, I’d like it if you were there. You could bring Debbie if she’s not busy”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

“I just did” the blonde said, laughing when Bea pushed her over, onto the sand.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be” the redhead said, drawing a million watt smile from Allie.

 

They were laid on the blanket side by side looking up at the sky when Allie pointed to a cloud.

“Look at that one, right there, it looks like a prawn”

“No it doesn’t, it looks like a seahorse” the redhead said, laughing at Allie

“Oh shit, yea it does”

“Hey did you know that seahorses like to swim in pairs?” the blonde said, turning to look at Bea

“Do they?”

“Yea they do, they link tails so they don’t lose each other” Allie said, holding out her little finger. Bea lifting her left arm so she can lock her finger around the blondes.

 

They laid there for a while, enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. They were asking each other questions, trying to find out everything they could about the other person. Allie finding out that Bea loved to draw and Bea that Allie loved to make up raps.

“Will you draw me something?” Allie asked, running her fingers up Bea’s arm gently

“Only if you rap for me”

“Well technically I already did on the way here” 

“I’ll think about it” the older woman replied.

“Please” Allie begged

“I want to get you something for your birthday” Bea said, changing the subject.

“You don’t have to get me anything”

“I’d like to. Is there anything you want?” Bea asked

Turning to face the older woman Allie simply replied “You”, her lips crashing down on Bea’s in a heated kiss.

 

They stayed at the beach for another hour before heading back, Allie dropping her off at the salon. Getting out of the car the blonde pulled Bea into a hug, the older woman holding on to her as if her life depended on it.

Knowing she had to let go Allie pulled back slightly, tucking a lock of red hair behind Bea’s ear before kissing her softy on the cheek.

As the older woman turned to walk away, Allie remembered the papers Franky had asked her to pass on to Bea. 

“I almost forgot these, Franky said to have a read through them before you see her tomorrow” she said, handing the documents over.

“Tell her thank you, and I’ll see you real soon ok?” Bea said, stroking Allie’s cheek before she turned and walked into the salon.

Looking up as she closed the door behind her, she came face to face with Debbie. The younger Smith was sitting in Bea’s chair, there was no way that she hadn’t seen her and Allie together.


	10. Chapter 10

Bea and Debbie arrived home to an empty house, a note in the kitchen letting them know he had gone to the pub.

She made dinner, Debbie helping wherever she could. She loved it when it was just the two of them, there was always a tension in the air when Harry was around. 

Finishing her meal Bea knew she needed to speak to Debbie about her meeting with Franky. Not sure how her daughter will react the redhead decided to just bite the bullet and tackle it head on.

“Deb, I need to talk to you about something”

“Is it about Allie? I’m assuming it was her that dropped you off”

“It was, but no, it’s not about Allie. Although she has invited us to a barbeque next Saturday, it’s her birthday”

“I’m going out in the evening but I could drop by earlier if that would be ok”

“I’m sure it won’t be an issue”

“So what did you need to talk to me about?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed things between your dad and me haven’t been good for some time”

“That’s an understatement. I’m sorry Mum but I can’t understand why you’re still with him, you deserve so much better” Debbie said, her response surprising Bea

“You’re right, I do. That’s why I’ve decided to file for a divorce. It will mean moving house but I need to get away from him”

“I’m glad you’re finally doing it. I know you only stayed because of me, and I’m sorry about that”

“Hey, none of this is your fault, don’t ever blame yourself ok. It’s my fault, I should have stood up to him years ago, I guess I wasn’t strong enough back then”

“And now?” 

“Now I am” Bea replied, Allie’s smiling face flashing through her mind

 

They arrived at Allie’s just after five, knocking on the door. 

“Welcome to the mad house” Kaz said, leading them through to the back of the house. Bea’s eyes scanning the garden, spotting Allie chatting with Franky and Boomer.

Allie looked up as if sensing Bea’s presence, every time their eyes locked it was as if everything around them faded away. Bea wasn’t doing much better, it had been too long since she had seen the blonde. The moment didn’t go unnoticed by Debbie, who smiled at the interaction between the two.

It took Boomer waving her hand in front of Allie’s face to break her from her Bea induced trace, Franky getting great pleasure at the blonde’s embarrassment.

Trying to retain the little bit of control she had Allie excused herself and headed over to greet the redhead and who she assumed was Debbie.

Allie pulled Bea in for a hug, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before stepping back, turning to the younger Smith.

“Hi, I’m Allie. You must be Debbie” 

“Hey Allie, nice to finally meet you. Happy birthday” Debbie replied, handing a bottle bag over to the blonde, along with a card

“Thanks, you didn’t have to bring anything though. I’m just happy you could both be here” the blonde said, hugging Debbie.

Leading them back across the garden to where Boomer and Franky were stood, Allie went to grab them a drink.

 

The barbeque was in full swing, both Bea and Debbie having a great time. Debbie liked Allie, it was clear just from watching them together that she cared for Bea a lot. She was happy for her Mum, after all the crap her shithead of a Dad had thrown at her she deserved someone who would take care of her for a change.

“You ok?” Bea asked her daughter

“I’m good, I’m glad I came. Allie’s great, she’s definitely good for you”

“I think so too. I’m just nipping to the loo, you ok here for a few minutes?”

“Yea, I’m going to find Boomer, she’s hilarious”

Bea laughed before getting up and heading into the house.

 

Walking down the hallway towards the bathroom a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Turning around she came face to face with Kaz. 

“Can I have a word?” 

“Sure, is everything ok?” Bea asked, the confusion clear on her face.

“It’s about Allie. I don’t know what’s going on between you two, and that’s none of my business but I won’t have her hurt. She’s had a lot of shit in her life already and she’s not as tough as she makes out to be. I’ve never seen her like this before, she’s fallen hard so if this is just some pastime for you tell her now before she gets in any deeper”

“I’d never knowingly hurt her, I can promise you that. Things are complicated at the minute and I’ve got some stuff to deal with but please know that I care deeply for Allie. Her and Debbie are the most important people in my life” Bea replied, looking Kaz in the eyes as she spoke.

“Sorry, but I had to ask. Allie is like a daughter to me and I can get a bit protective sometimes”

“I understand, I’m the same with Debbie”

Kaz nodded at her as she started to walk away, turning back she said “Oh and Bea, this conversation never happened ok”

 

Debbie was chatting with Boomer when Allie approached them.

“Thanks for inviting me, and for being there for Mum”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” the blonde replied honesty.

Noticing a look of sadness flicker across the girl’s eyes, Allie placed a hand on her arm “What is it?”

“I’m worried about her. I’m off to uni soon and I hate the thought of leaving her with him.”

“She’ll be away from him soon, and I’ll look after her, I promise” Allie said, an idea coming into her head.

 

Bea returned from the bathroom, and Kaz, to find Debbie and Allie sitting together, laughing about something.

“What are you two up to?”

“Nothing for you to worry about!” 

“I’m watching you Novak!” the redhead said

“Good” Allie replied, throwing Bea a wink.

Debbie looked between them then burst out laughing.

“What?” they both said at exactly the same time.

“Nothing. I should get going, we’re meeting at Kat’s before the party. I’m staying over if that’s ok?”

“That’s fine, have a good time and stay safe”

“You too Mum”

Turning to Allie, the younger Smith hugged her, before heading to her friends place.

 

The party was starting to wrap up, only the usual suspects left. They were sitting together chatting when Bea got up, heading into the house.

“Back in a sec” Allie said, jumping up to follow the redhead

“Take your time blondie” Boomer called, the rest of them laughing as Allie ran after Bea.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Allie asked

“No, just need to get something from the car, won’t be a minute”

A couple of minutes later Bea returned, holding a present, “for you, Happy birthday Alliecat” she said, handing the gift over.

“You shouldn’t have, getting to spend my birthday with you is the only gift I need”

“It’s not a lot, I just wanted to give you something. Can you do something for me?” the redhead asked, looking at the floor

“Anything”

“Wait until everyone has gone before you open it ok”

“If that’s what you want, although now I’m really intrigued!” the blonde said, heading to her room to put the gift in there, before returning to Bea.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see the others behind them.

“We’re heading off, got to get this one home before she falls over or spews everywhere” Franky said, nodding her head towards Bridget, who was being held up by Boomer.

“She’s going to feel that one in the morning” Allie said, laughing at the state her friend was in.

“And you can stop laughing, I told you not to bring that bloody home brew, you know she can’t handle her grog!” Franky said to Boomer before they headed out the door.

 

Bea stayed behind, helping Allie and Kaz clean up. Once everything was tidy Kaz said goodnight and headed off to be.

“Can I open my present now?” Allie asked, grabbing the older woman’s hand and leading her towards her bedroom.

Smiling at the blonde, Bea nodded.

Allie unwrapped the gift, looking down at a framed drawing of two seahorses, tails linked together. The attention to detail was evident. Scanning over the picture Allie noticed a small signature in the bottom corner.

“You drew this?” she said, turning to the older woman. Bea nodded, looking down at the floor.

“No one had ever done anything like this for me, I love it, thank you” Allie said, tears in her eyes. Lifting the redhead’s chin so she could look into dark brown eyes, she pulled her into a heated kiss.

“I should get going” Bea said, pulling back when breathing became difficult.

“You can’t drive, you’ve been drinking”

“I’m going to walk back, I can pick the car up tomorrow”

“It’s two in the morning, I am not letting you walk home alone”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry”

“No, you can stay here, drive home in the morning”

Bea tried to protest but Allie cut her off before she had the chance

“I’m not taking no for an answer. You know where everything is, I’m ok on the sofa”

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed again, I’ll take the sofa”

“No you won’t. We can share the bed, I promise to behave!” Allie said, kissing the redhead again before grabbing something for her to sleep in.

 

Bea arrived home just after ten the next morning, finding Harry sitting at the table, a letter in his hand.

“What the fuck is this?” He yelled, throwing the piece of paper at her.

Picking it up off the floor, noticing the solicitor’s name across the top, she slid it back across the table towards him.

“I want a divorce” she said, looking him in the eye

“I don’t give a fuck what you want, I decide what happens in this house do you hear me!” he shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

“We’ll need to sell the house, unless you want to buy me out. I don’t want to stay here, too many memories” she said, sounding much calmer than she felt.

Standing, he grabbed Bea by the arm, dragging her across the room. 

“It’s her isn’t it, that junkie street rat, trying to turn you against me. She’s nothing but a worthless disease riddled whore!”

Something in Bea snapped, turning to the side slightly she swung her arm round, hitting Harry square in the jaw.

“She’s worth a million of you, you fucking bastard!”

 

Debbie got home, noticing her Mum’s car was on the drive. Heading into the house she heard her dad yelling. Rushing through into the kitchen she found her Bea lying on the floor not moving, Harry leaning over her kicking her repeatedly.

She tried to drag him off but he was too strong. Slapping her across the face before pushing her to the floor he turned back to Bea. Kicking her one last time he grabbed his keys before walking out of the house.

Picking herself up and wiping the blood from her cheek Debbie rushes over to Bea.

“Mum, Mum wake up, it’s ok, he’s gone…Mum…please wake up!” she cried

Touching Bea’s wrist and finding a pulse she grabbed her Mums phone, finding Allie’s name before pressing call.

 

Allie was laid on her bed looking up at the drawing Bea had given her for her birthday. She could tell from the level of detail that it must have taken the redhead hours and it made her fall in love with the older woman a little bit more.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face when she saw it was Bea.

“Missing me already?” she joked

“Allie…its Mum…she won’t wake up…I can’t wake her up!” Debbie cried down the phone

Allie felt the blood drain from her face.


	11. Chapter 11

“Debbie…Debbie listen to me, you need to say calm ok. I need you to check for a pulse”

“I already did, she’s breathing but she won’t wake up”

“It’s ok, everything is going to be ok. I’m going to hang up now and I need you to call an ambulance. I’m on my way, I’ll be there real soon. You’re doing great, just stay calm” Allie said as she jumped in the car, pulling away from the kerb before she’d even closed the door.

Her head was spinning and she was pretty sure her lunch was about to make an appearance all over the floor of the car. She couldn’t remember any of the journey but was pretty sure she’d challenged the land speed record at least once.

Pulling up outside Bea’s house she jumped out of the car, running to the door. Finding it unlocked Allie raced through, shouting to Debbie as she entered the house. Following the direction of Debbie’s voice she found herself in the kitchen.

 

The ambulance ride was a blur. Arriving at the hospital they rushed Bea through the corridors, Allie and Debbie running behind the gurney, neither of them able to process the evens of the past hour.

It felt like a lifetime but couldn’t have been more than a couple of hours when the doctor came into the family room to speak to them.

She informed them that Bea had suffered a collapsed lung and was having difficulty breathing so they had to fit a tube. They were expecting her to regain consciousness in the next few hours.

“She also has a fractured wrist, three broken ribs and severe bruising. Do either of you know how this happened?” the doctor said

“It was my Dad, he did it, he did this to her” Debbie replied, before breaking down in tears, Allie pulling her in and wrapping her arms around her as she cried.

“The police will probably want to speak to you, I’ll let you know when they arrive. And you need to get that looked at” she said, pointing to Debbie’s cheek.

“Can we see her?” Debbie asked

“You can but I’m afraid it’s immediate family only at the minute” the doctor replied.

Allie felt her heart sink at the doctors words, she wouldn’t be allowed to see Bea.

“Come on Allie” Debbie said, holding her hand out to the blonde. 

“Follow me” the doctor said, looking between them before leading them down the corridor. They entered Bea’s room, Allie heading to one side of the bed and Debbie the other, the younger Smith taking the redhead’s hand.

 

They had been sitting with Bea for several hours. Allie had tried, and failed, numerous times to convince Debbie to get checked by the doctor, the brunette refusing to go until her Mum was awake.

Allie was struggling, she knew she had to stay strong for Debbie but seeing Bea lying on the floor like that, covered in blood, was ripping her heart out

“I’ll be back in a sec, just need to make a call” she said, leaving Debbie alone with her Mum. Heading down the corridor into the toilets she called Kaz.

“Hey kiddo, thought you would be home, weren’t we meant to be grabbing some dinner?”

“He could have killed her Kaz, she still might not wake up…I can’t lose her, I can’t” the blonde cried down the phone

“Allie, calm down. What happened? Who’s hurt?”

“Bea, that fucking bastard attacked her. He beat her and she hasn’t woken up, why won’t she wake up?” Allie said, regaining some of her composure

“Where are you?” 

“At the hospital”

“Do you need me to come over?”

“No I’m ok, Debbie’s here, I need to get back to her”

“Call me if anything changes, and I’m here if you need me ok”

“Thanks momma”

Pulling herself together the best she could Allie headed back to Bea and Debbie. 

 

Debbie was talking to Bea when Allie returned, looking up to the blonde she saw her eyes were red from crying. She knew Allie was trying to hold it together for her sake but anyone within a fifty mile radius could see how much she cared for her Mum.

The doctor came in, letting them know they were taking Bea for some more tests. Allie finally managing to convince Debbie to get herself checked while they waited for the redhead to return.

She’ll kill me if you’re covered in blood when she wakes up!” the blonde joked, trying to lighten the mood

“You have no idea” Debbie agreed, laughing at the face Allie had pulled at her confirmation.

Bea was back in her room by the time they returned from A and E, Debbie’s cheek wasn’t fractured luckily, and the nurse had cleaned her up. Allie settled herself in one of the chairs by the bed, Debbie deciding she should probably call Maxine to let her know what had happened, and that her Mum wouldn’t be at the salon for a while.

“Do you want me to grab you anything, coffee maybe?” Debbie asked, watching the blonde trying to stifle a yawn

“That would be great, thanks” she replied, turning back to Bea.

 

Allie held onto Bea’s hand, desperate for some contact with the older woman. She couldn’t lose her, it just wasn’t an option. She’d heard somewhere that taking to the patient sometimes helped.

“I need to tell you something….I’ve known pretty much since you literally crashed into my life a few weeks ago, and every moment I’ve spent with you since has confirmed it. I love you Bea, I’m crazy in love with you. I know we haven’t known each other long, and that you probably don’t feel the same. If you just want to be friends that would be ok with me, and if you want nothing more to do with me then I will accept it. It’ll hurt like a mother fucker, but that’s fine as long as you wake up, as long as you’re ok, as long as you’re alive and well and existing in the same world as me somewhere. But you need to wake up, even if it’s only to tell me to piss off. I need you to wake up do you hear me, and Debbie needs you, she needs her Mum” Allie said, the tears she had been holding back now tearing through her body as she tracing her thumb over Bea’s cheek.

Hearing footsteps behind her the blonde looked up, coming face to face with Debbie.

“I don’t suppose there’s a chance you didn’t hear any of that is there?” Allie asked, panic rising through her chest.

“I heard every word”

“Do you want me to leave?” the blonde said, unable to look the younger Smith in the eye

”Why would I want you to leave? Anyway it’s nothing I didn’t already know” Debbie replied, smiling at Allie

“You knew?”

“Anyone who’s in the same room as you both for more than five seconds would know, neither of you are exactly subtle!” she said, laughing at the look of surprise on the blondes face.

“And you’re ok with this, whatever this is?” Allie said, gesturing between herself and Bea.

“It was a bit of a surprise, I’m not going to lie. But I heard how quickly you calmed her down that night she was in my room, it was obvious that she trusted you, which is a big step for her. She thought I was asleep when she called you. When you called her the next morning she looked so happy, how could I not be ok? She’s been different since I go back from holiday, there’s a strength to her that I’ve never seen before. How did you two meet anyway?”

“She literally ran into me one night. I was on my way home from the restaurant and as I came round the corner she ran straight into me, falling at my feet. She was hurt, I thought it was from the fall so I took her back home so she could clean up. Once we were inside it was obvious from her injuries that someone had hurt her. One look in those brown eyes and I was hooked!” the blonde replied, making eye contact with Debbie for the first time since she let the cat out of the bag.

“So what is actually going on, and I don’t need details!” Debbie said, laughing at the blush that crept across Allies face.

“Honestly…I’m not sure. You know how I feel, and I think she likes me back in some way”

“Does she know how you feel though, have you told her?”

“She knows I like her, I’m not exactly crash hot at tearing my eye away from her, but no I haven’t told her”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to scare her off” Allie replied, looking back over to Bea 

“You should tell her, life’s too short” 

 

It had been a couple of hours since Debbie overheard Allie’s little confession and the two of them were chatting to each other, and to Bea. Debbie was clearly struggling to stay awake, the poor girl looked exhausted.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep?” Allie said, indicating to the comfy chair at the back of the room, as comfy a chair as you will get in a hospital anyway.

“I’m not tired” the young brunette replied, yawning as she tried to speak

“Doesn’t look like it!” Allie said, laughing when Debbie yawned again

“I’ll sleep later…if I get tired” she replied, rubbing her eyes

“Looks like she’s passed the stubborn gene on!” the blonde said with a smile, after being shot down by Debbie yet again

“I am not stubborn” a weak voice said, coming from the bed


	12. Chapter 12

“Mum” Debbie said, jumping up and hugging Bea gently

“Debbie” the redhead said, as well as she could with the tube in her throat.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck!” Bea replied, trying to smile

Allie had gone to get help after Bea woke up, wanting to give her and Debbie some time alone. The young brunette had held it together really well considering, but she could tell she was putting on a brave face.

After locating one of the nurses Allie waited outside the redhead’s room. Leaning against the wall, her heart felt like it was beating at a million miles an hour. The events of the last 24 hours finally catching up with her, the blonde fell to her knees as the realisation of how close she had come to losing Bea hit her head on.

 

Bea was uncomfortable, the tube was scratching her throat and every bone in her body ached. The nurse came in and checked her vitals, removing the tube once she was happy with the redhead’s breathing. She brought her a drink of water, before leaving her to rest. Debbie rushed over to help her, the older woman struggling to sit up due to her injuries.

“Did he do this because of me?” Bea asked, gesturing to the cut on Debbie’s cheek and the bruise that had formed around it

“He did it, but it’s not your fault so stop blaming yourself”

“What happened, I don’t remember much after he hit me. I think I must have blacked out”

“I came in and you were on the floor, he was kicking you. I tried to pull him away but I wasn’t strong enough. He hit me, kicked you again then left. I was so scared, you wouldn’t wake up. I called Allie and she talked to me, told me what to do. I was a mess, she came straight over and has been here with me ever since. She’s been great”

“She is pretty amazing” Bea said, smiling at the thought of the blonde looking after Debbie

“The doctor asked us what happened, how you got hurt, I told her it was him. She said the police would want to speak to us both when you woke up. I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to involve them but I thought you were going to die. You’re not mad are you?”

“How could I be angry with you for trying to protect me?” the redhead replied, grabbing onto Debbie’s hand.

 

Looking around the room Bea was expecting to see blonde hair, disappointment setting in when she realised there was no one else there.

“Where’s Allie?” 

“I’m not sure, she went to get the nurse but I would have thought she’d have been back by now. I won’t be a sec” Debbie said, rushing out of the room in search of the other woman.

She hadn’t gone far when she saw the blonde on the floor, sobbing. 

“She’s ok Allie, everything’s going to be alright” Debbie said, kneeling down and pulling Allie into a hug.

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to see me like this, you’ve got enough on without me having a meltdown” the blonde replied, wiping her eyes on her shirtsleeve.

“You don’t need to apologise, it really has been a shit day!” Debbie said, causing Allie to laugh

“You head back in, I just need a minute to sort myself out”

“She’s asking for you, if I go back empty handed I’ll be in trouble, and you wouldn’t want that would you?”

“Come on then, let’s go” Allie replied, linking arms with Debbie before heading back to Bea’s room

 

They walked back into the room, Allie stopping a few feet from the bed, afraid that if she moved any nearer, the redhead would disappear.

“I need to go and call Maxine, let her know you’re awake” Debbie said, excusing herself from the room

“You can come closer, I won’t bite” the older woman said, the blonde still not moving

“Allie?”  
Shaken out of her thoughts by the redhead calling her name Allie approached the bed slowly, her eyes never leaving Bea’s.

“I thought I had lost you” she said, tears running freely down her face.

“I’m right here, you haven’t lost me, come here” the older woman said, reaching out her hand in an attempt to bridge the small gap that was still between them.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed Allie grabbed the outstretched hand, holding on as if her life depended on it.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“He was at home when I got back, he had a letter from my solicitor about the divorce. I guess he didn’t take it very well!” the redhead said, trying to make light of the situation

“When I saw you lying on the floor I thought you were gone, I thought I had lost you”

“It’ll take more than that to break me, wouldn’t give the bastard the satisfaction anyway”

“It looks like you got a good shot in at least” Allie said, her finger trailing over the bruised knuckles on Bea’s right hand.

“He was talking shit about you, I didn’t like it”

“Defending my honour, my hero. Just try not to almost get yourself killed next time, not sure my heart could take it!” the blonde replied, before placing a soft kiss on Bea’s lips.

Bringing her hand to the back of Allie’s neck as she felt her start to pull back, Bea brought their lips together again in a heated kiss.

Sitting back down in the chair Allie took the older woman’s hand in hers again, happy for any contact, no matter how small.

“I need you to do something for me” the redhead said

“Anything”

“I need you to keep an eye on Debbie for me while I’m stuck in here. Harry hit her again and I need to know she’s safe, I hate the thought of her being alone with him”

“I've already got it covered, she’s staying with me until you get out”

“I don’t want to put you out”

“You’re not, besides I like having her around. I feel like I’ve got a little piece of you with me when she’s there”

“Thank you. I bet you’re regretting helping me that night now, you should have just left me there”

“Never, running into you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me” Allie replied, leaning over and kissing the redhead gently.

Breaking apart at the sound of the door opening, they turned to see the nurse approaching. “The police are here Bea, they need to speak to you. Am I ok to send them in?”

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Allie asked, feeling Bea tense up at the thought of having to give a statement.

“Sure, let me know when you’re ready” she replied before leaving them alone again.

“You need to tell them everything. I know you had your reasons for keeping quiet before, and I get that, but Debbie will be away from here soon”

“I did what I did to protect her, not out of any loyalty to him, I need you to know that”

“I was never in any doubt. He’ll never lay a finger on either of you again, I’ll make sure of it” the blonde said, Bea laughing at the scary face she was trying, and failing to pull off. 

“Don’t laugh, I’ll have you know that I’m pretty badass!”

“Sure you are!”

 

They had been speaking to Bea for over an hour, needing to take statements from Debbie and Allie as well. The blonde suggested they go to the station once visiting was over, not wanting to miss any time with the redhead. The chances of them being allowed to stay at the hospital overnight now Bea was awake were slim, not that she wouldn’t try her luck.

When visiting hours were up the nurse came in as expected, asking both Allie and Debbie to leave, telling them they could come back the next morning.

Debbie said goodnight to her Mum before heading into the corridor, leaving her alone with Allie.

“Thank you for being there for Debbie, I would hate to think she was going through all this alone, it’s hard enough on her as it is”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, I’m exactly where I want to be. Well not exactly, I’d rather we weren’t in a hospital, and that you hadn’t been hurt again, but I’m glad I’m with you, both of you”

“You’d better go otherwise that nurse will be after you”

“She’s go no chance, I’ve only got eyes for you!” the blonde replied, winking at Bea

“I should hope so. Goodnight Allie”

“Goodnight beautiful, we’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Right, you’re staying with me tonight, and no arguments, I can be stubborn too you know!”

“I don’t have any clothes with me”

“Good excuse to buy new ones then. I should warn you that I’m the master of shopping, hope you can keep up kiddo!” the blonde said before calling a tax to take them to the mall.

Debbie had been quiet on the way back from the police station, Allie deciding to leave her be. The taxi dropped them off outside the house, the blonde helping her with the bags. It looked like Allie had met her match in the shopping department, she just hoped Bea wouldn’t be mad at her. 

Allie had called Kaz while Debbie had been talking to the police, letting her know that the younger Smith would be staying with them for a few days. Hearing how exhausted Allie sounded, she offered to cook dinner for them all. Kaz had been on her best behaviour through dinner and Allie was thankful for that. She loved her dearly but the older woman could be a little harsh sometimes and Debbie really didn’t need that with everything else she was dealing with. Despite the circumstances that brought them all together they had a nice evening.

Debbie helped Allie clean up after dinner, despite the blonde’s protests.

“So stubborn” the blonde had joked, earning her a laugh from the brunette.

She gone to bed once the dishes were done, the events of the past two days finally catching up with her. Settling into Allie’s room she noticed a drawing on the wall, her Mum’s signature on the bottom. Bea was very private about her drawings, she must care for Allie a lot to share something so personal to her.

Allie settled herself on the sofa, calling Franky to ask for some time off work, before sleep took over.

 

They had breakfast the next day before heading over to Bea’s house to pick up Allie’s car, making sure to wait until Harry had left for work.

As they rounded the corner Allie took in the sight before her. The windows were smashed in and someone had keyed ‘junkie whore’ into the paintwork on the driver’s side.

“What the fuck!” she yelled, running across the street to her car.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Allie and Debbie knew who had trashes the blonde’s car, not that either of them could prove it.  
“Let’s keep this between us for the minute, I don’t want to upset your Mum, she’s got enough to deal with”  
“Ok, but you need to tell her”  
“I will, just not yet”

 

Heading into the house Allie called the police, followed by her insurance company. Debbie had gone to grab anything she might need for the next few days. Coming back through to the lounge she handed a set of car keys to the blonde.  
“I can’t just steal her car!”  
“You’re not, I am, besides she wouldn’t mind. If you tried to borrow her baby she’d put up a fight!”  
“Her baby?” the blonde asked, confusion written across her face.  
“Come on, I’ll show you” Debbie said, leading her through to the back of the garage. Unlocking a large door the brunette grabbed Allie’s arm, pulling her inside the space. Sitting there in the centre of the room was a black Harley Davidson.  
Debbie looked over to Allie, whose eyes were raking over the bike.  
“Holy shit, that’s fucking hot!” the blonde said, an image of Bea straddling the Harley rushing to the front of her mind.  
“Allie, are you ok?” the brunette asked, noticing how flushed her cheeks had gone.  
“That’s your Mum’s bike?”  
“It’s her pride and joy, I’ve got a photo of her on it somewhere on here” Debbie said, scrolling through her phone before handing it to Allie.  
No image Allie could conjure up in her mind could have prepared her for the sight of the redhead sitting on the bike, smiling into the camera. She had never seen anything so perfect in her life.  
She couldn’t take her eyes off the older woman, biting her lip and clenching her stomach muscles in an attempt to extinguish the rush of heat that was building at the apex of her thighs.  
“I can send you the photo if you want” Debbie suggested, thinking it would be the only way to get her phone back anytime soon.  
“Err…yea…thanks” the blonde replied, causing Debbie to laugh at her obvious discomfort.  
Grabbing her phone back from Allie she sent the picture through  
“Thanks” Allie mumbled, her eyes firmly locked to her screen.  
Locking up the garage they headed out to Bea’s car.  
“I’m  
keeping hold of these, if he touches that bike she’ll go psycho!” the brunette said, getting in the car.

Debbie headed straight for Bea’s room, Allie letting her know she needed to call Bridget but would be there soon.  
“Hi Mum, how are you feeling?”  
“Still sore but better than yesterday. How are you, everything ok last night?”  
“Everything’s good. I didn’t have any spare clothes so Allie took me shopping, then Kaz cooked us some dinner when we got back. Allie gave me her room, I saw the drawing you did for her, it’s on her bedroom wall”  
“It was her birthday present. I didn’t know what to get her and she asked to see some of my drawings”  
“It’s really good”  
“Where is she anyway?”  
“She said she had to make a call but I think I broke her” Debbie said, unable to stop herself from smiling  
“Deb, what did you do?”  
“I showed her the bike, she got this far away look on her face and her cheeks went red. She was even worse when I showed her a photo of you sitting on it!” she replied, Bea laughing at the thought of a flustered Allie.  
“What where you doing in the garage?”  
“I told her to borrow your car, didn’t think you’d mind. Hers is broken”  
“Of course I don’t mind, it’s the least I can do really. Although it sounds like she’d rather have the bike” Bea said, setting them both off laughing again.

 

Allie walked into Bea’s room, finding both Debbie and the redhead in a fit of laughter  
“Did I miss something?” the blonde asked, setting them both off again.  
“Ok what’s going on, you’re making me paranoid”  
“I hear you met my baby earlier” Bea said, smirking at the blonde as her eyes glazed over.  
“That’s the look I was telling you about” Debbie said, both Smith women unable to hold the laughter in again.  
“Fine, take the piss just because I can appreciate a fine form!” Allie said, throwing a wink at Bea, turning the tables on the older woman.  
“Do you mind if I head off for a bit to meet Kat, I need to grab a few books for uni”  
“Of course not, you don’t want to be stuck here all day anyway”  
“Thanks Mum” Debbie said, kissing Bea on the cheek and hugging Allie before leaving.

 

“How are you? You’re looking a bit brighter today” Allie asked, taking the seat next to the bed.  
“I am, but they do say that laughter’s the best medicine!” Bea replied, taking hold of the blonde’s hand.  
“Hey, it’s your fault for looking so fucking hot in leather!” Allie said, leaning over and capturing  
The redhead’s lips in a searing kiss.  
“I’ve got a spare helmet, I‘ll take you for a spin once I’m fit again”  
“I’d like that” the blonde replied, connecting their lips again  
Pulling back slightly Bea asked “What happened to your car, Debbie said you were having trouble with it?”  
“Bloody thing wouldn’t start. It’s probably just a flat battery, nothing to worry about”

 

“I need to discuss something with you” Allie said, tucking a stray curl behind Bea’s ear  
“Sounds serious, are you ok?”  
“All good. Have you thought about where you’re going to stay when you get discharged?”  
“Not really, there’s a bedsit above the shop we could stay in but it’s very small, no idea where we’d keep all the stock that’s up there though. I’ll probably check us into a hotel for a few days until I find something more permanent. I'm not going back to the house”  
“I have a proposition for you”  
“That’s a bit forward, I haven’t known you that long!” the redhead joked  
“Not that kind of proposition dickhead, there’s plenty of time for that”  
“You’re planning on sticking around then?”  
“I’m not going anywhere” Allie replied honestly.

“I know someone who has a house available for rent, it’s a nice place, two bedrooms and in a good area. She’s not sure what her long term plans are with it but is happy for you to stay there” the blonde said  
“How much is the rent? Harry took most of my cash, I’ve got a little bit saved up but it won’t last me very long”  
“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got it covered, we can work something out later”  
“She’d be ok renting her house to a stranger?”  
“You’re not a stranger, it’s one of Bridget’s properties, she’s got a few across town”  
“I’ll need to speak to Debbie but that sounds great, thank you”  
“What’s wrong?” Allie asked, noticing the tears in Bea’s eyes 

 

“What if I’m not enough for you? It wasn’t just beatings with Harry. As you know I was 18 when I fell pregnant, I wasn't in a good place once Debbie was born, and the thought of being intimate with him terrified me. He didn't understand, thought it was his right as my husband, so took what he was entitled to, he raped me. After that it just became another way he could control me. Sex has never been something I enjoyed, it never felt good” Bea said, head down, unable to look at the blonde.  
“Fucking bastard! You are not to blame for any of that, it’s all on him. He’s a fucking monster. That wasn’t sex, it was fucking. Real sex, good sex, it’s in here too” Allie said, running her finger across the older woman’s temple “It’s not just a physical connection, it’s so much more than that”  
“But what if I can’t give you that? What if he’s taken that away from me too?”  
“It’s still there, trust me”  
“How do you know?”  
“I can feel it when you kiss me, when you pull me closer. The hitch in your breathing when my lips trail across your neck, and the way your eyes turn a shade darker, like they are now” the blonde said, cupping Bea’s face in her hands.  
“You could have anyone you wanted, why would you settle for someone like me, for so many complications?”  
“I love you, it really is that simple. I’m so in love with you, all of you, and together we can overcome anything” the blonde said, before capturing Bea’s lips in a kiss filled with so much love it made the redhead’s heat skip a beat.

 

They had been chatting for the past hour, Bea wanting to know everything about the blonde. She loved the way her blue eyes would sparkle when she told a funny story, or talked about one of her friends.  
“So how did you guys meet?” Bea asked, loving how calm she felt listening to the blonde talk  
“Through Franky, Boomer worked at the restaurant when I started. They met inside, Booms was on her third stretch, when Franky was sent down. They make a good team, Booms is very protective of Franky and had her back on more than one occasion by the sounds of it. Boomer had anger issues but Franky taught her a way to channel it, something to do with puppies rolling in jelly, I didn’t ask for details! Whatever it is it worked, she hasn’t gone boonta in ages!”  
“What about Bridget, how did that start? The redhead asked  
“She’s not what you expected is she?”  
“I’m really in no position to judge given my choices!”  
“Past choices! Bridget worked at Wentworth as the prison psych while Franky was inside. By her own accounts she was a mess, different girl in her bed every night, stirring up shit in the prison. She’s not a bad person, she was just bored. Bridget challenged her, pushed through all the bullshit, and Franky fell hard. They got together once she was released”  
They were interrupted by a nurse bringing Bea’s lunch in.  
“That looks appetising!  
“Trust me, it tastes worse that it looks”  
“If you could eat anything right now what would it be?”  
“I’d have to say pizza”  
“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back soon” Allie said, jumping up out of the chair.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To get pizza for my girl” she replied, kissing Bea softly before heading for the door.

 

Allie arrived back an hour later with their lunch, “I may have gone a little overboard” she thought to herself as she struggled to carry all the food.  
She was rounding the corner when she spotted the police leaving the older woman’s room. Rushing through the door she came face to face with a very angry Bea.  
“Why did you lie to me?”


	14. Chapter 14

Allie was confused by Bea’s little outburst, her mind drawing a complete blank.  
“I’m not following, when did I lie to you?”  
“I just had a very interesting chat with the police, they mentioned something about damage to a car outside the house, your car. They think it was Harry, asked me if I knew of any reason why he would do that. You told me it was a flat battery”  
“Technically I didn’t lie, I said it wouldn’t start, which is sort of true. I couldn’t get my arse on the seat to try it for all the bloody glass!” the blonde replied with a cheeky smile, trying to defuse the situation.  
“I’m serious Allie, what if he had have gone for you and not the car. I need you to be honest with me. If this thing between us is going to work I need to know I can trust you, need to know you’re not keeping things from me” she said, her eyes locked firmly on the blonde  
“I’m so sorry Bea, I thought I was doing the right thing. You’ve been through enough these past few days. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time”  
“I get that but I won’t have you put in danger. Debbie got hurt because of me, I don’t want that to happen to you too” Bea replied, relaxing a little in the knowledge that whatever Allie did it came from a good place.   
“I really am sorry, I’d never intentionally do anything to hurt you”  
“I overreacted, I‘m sorry too. Come sit with me, I need to be close to you” the older woman said, moving over to make space on the bed for the blonde

They ate lunch together on the hospital bed, the redhead teasing Allie about her lack of cooking skills after hearing about the time she blew the microwave up.  
“You can’t really be as bad as Kaz makes out surely!”  
“She was being nice, I’m terrible”  
“There must be one dish you’re good at”  
“Does beans on toast count?” the blonde said, laughing at the look of horror on the redhead’s face  
“I can teach you the basics if you’d like, I’m very patient”  
“I’d like that, will give me a good excuse to watch those magic hands of yours at work!” Allie said, leaning in and placing feather light kisses along Bea’s jaw.

Debbie arrived back at the hospital to find Allie sitting on the bed, her Mum cuddled into her side, both of them fast asleep.  
Taking a quick photo she sent it to Maxine, letting her know how they were all doing.  
One of the doctors came in to check on Bea, waking them both up, and causing Allie to fall of the bed, much to the amusement of Debbie. He said that she could go home in a couple of days, providing she had someone with her at all times for the first couple of weeks.  
“We can’t go back there Mum, you might not be so lucky next time”  
“About that, Allie has arranged somewhere for us to stay, it’s got two bedrooms so you’ll have your own room. Are you ok with that?”  
“As long as that bastard isn’t there it’s good with me”  
“He’s still your Dad”  
“No he’s not, I don’t want anything to do with him, we’re done”  
“How about I call Bridget and see if we can head over there in the morning, then you can let us know if you’re happy with everything” Allie suggested to Debbie  
“I’d like that, thanks Allie”  
“No problem” the blonde said  
“Deb there’s something else I need to talk to you about” Bea said, feeling like she was about to throw up.  
“If it’s about the two of you then don’t bother, I already figured it out. I’m happy for you, both of you” she said, pulling both Bea and Allie into a hug.

Allie had arranged to meet at the house around ten. The blonde had been before but Bridget gave Debbie the guided tour, the younger Smith clearly taken with the place.  
“I’m going to skype Mum, show her my room” she said, before taking off down the hallway.  
Franky had arrived while Debbie was giving Bea a tour via her mobile.  
“U’hauling already are you Novak? Didn’t waste much time!” the brunette teased, Allie flipping her the finger in response.  
Debbie came back through into the kitchen, still on the phone with Bea, the redhead saying hello to everyone and thanking Bridget for letting them stay. Franky arranged to visit Bea later that afternoon to run through a few things relating to the divorce.

Allie called Boomer and asked to borrow her truck so they could pick up Bea’s bike. Arranging to meet her there they got the keys from Bridget and headed over to Harry’s to collect their things.  
Debbie packed up her room then started to gather Bea’s things while Allie and Boomer secured the bike in the truck, returning to help the young brunette once they were done.  
It was early afternoon by the time they had packed everything, Allie and Bea exchanging text messages throughout the day, the blonde letting her know they would be at the hospital that evening.  
Knowing they needed to be gone before Harry returned they finished loading the truck and Bea’s car before taking a last look around. Boomer came walking out of the redhead’s old room laughing to herself.  
“Booms, what did you do?” the blonde asked, recognising that look   
“Nothing!”  
“Boomer!!”  
“I took a dump…..in his shoe” she said, her whole body shaking as she giggled.  
Allie and Debbie looked at each other before bursting out laughing  
“He deserved that, the shithead!” the younger Smith said, high fiving Boomer.  
“Come on kids, time to hit the road” the blonde said, smiling at the two of them

They arrived back at the new house, Allie and Boomer sorting the bike out while Debbie made a start unloading the car. Once the bike was safely in its new home and Debbie had unpacked a few things Boomer dropped her off at the hospital, Allie asking her to let Bea know she would be along later to visit.  
After unpacking a few more boxes the blonde headed to the restaurant to do the rota for the following week. She spent a couple of hours sorting a few issues out before heading out. Jumping in the redhead’s car to head over to the hospital she missed the white van parked across the street, and the man inside it watching her.

The blonde arrived at the hospital an hour before visiting hours finished, she had hoped to be there earlier but there was so much to do before the older woman was released the following day. Heading into the room she found Bea, Debbie and Maxine chatting around the bed.  
Walking over to the bed she placed a light kiss on Bea’s cheek, not sure how open the redhead had been about their relationship with her friend. Stepping back she was greeted by a frowning Bea, before being pulled back in, their lips connecting in a slow, soft kiss.  
“I told you they looked cute together” Debbie said, nudging her shoulder against Maxine’s, before they both laughed at the blushing couple in front of them.

The following morning Allie and Debbie went grocery shopping before heading back to the house to finish unpacking. It was just after lunch when Bea called to say she would be released within the next two hours.  
They arrived at the hospital, heading straight for the redhead’s room. After receiving instructions from the doctor Bea was finally ready to leave. Debbie grabbed the small bag containing her Mum’s possessions, leaving Allie to help Bea to the car. The redhead was sore and got tired quickly but could walk unassisted, however she was enjoying the feeling of the younger woman’s arm snaked around her too much to protest.   
Bea had never craved anyone’s touch before but with Allie it was different. She wanted to feel her close, wanted to touch every inch of her beautiful body, and that scared her, and excited her in a way she had never experienced before, or thought she ever would.  
Arriving at the house Debbie headed inside with Bea’s bag while the blonde helped the older woman out of the car. Bea stumbled slightly as she got out, falling forward, before strong arms encircled her, pulling her in close.  
She could feel the rise and fall of Allies chest pressed against her own, her eyes coming to rest on the blondes lips before she jerked forward kissing her hard. Bea’s hands were in Allie’s hair, holding her close. She had missed the blonde the past few days and needed to feel as much of her as she could.  
Realisation of where they were kicked in and the redhead pulled back slowly. Allie’s lips were swollen from their kisses and her hair was messy from where Bea’s hands had been and she thought that she had never looked more beautiful.  
“I missed you”  
“I noticed” the blonde replied, chuckling  
“Sorry”  
“Hey, don’t ever apologise. I missed you too, more than I thought was possible” Allie said, placing a quick kiss on Bea’s lips before entwining their hands and leading her into the house.

Debbie cooked that evening, making Allie promise to keep out of the kitchen while she worked. They ate dinner and chatted, all three of them happy to be returning to some kind of normality. Once they had eaten Allie cleaned up while Bea and Debbie chatted in the lounge. After finishing in the kitchen the blonde joined them on the sofa.  
Debbie and Allie were telling her about what Boomer had done in Harry’s shoes, both of them failing to hold back the laughter when talking about how proud Booms was.   
Despite the events of the past few weeks Bea was happy, sitting there on that sofa, Debbie on one side of her and Allie on the other, she had never felt so much love. She’d always felt like something was missing from her life, and right there, in that moment that piece didn’t feel so big anymore.

Allie decided to go back to work the next day, knowing she would need to take some time off when Debbie left for university the following week. She didn’t want to leave Bea but knew she needed to spend some quality time with her daughter before she left.  
Her car was still at the garage so she borrowed Bea’s again, heading to the restaurant to start her shift. Pulling up in the car park she called the older woman to make sure she was ok before starting her shift.   
The same white van from before was parked across the street again, its occupants eyes following Allie as she headed inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Bea had been home for a few days now, the three of them falling into a routine where Debbie would stay with her while Allie was at the restaurant, and Allie was with her whenever she wasn’t at work.  
The blonde was staying with them, making the sofa bed up on the first night, before being ushered into the bedroom by Bea.   
“I need to be close to you, will you stay with me tonight?” the redhead had asked, unable to look the blonde in the eye  
Getting into bed she pulled Bea close, wrapping her arms around her like a safety blanket. Both women falling asleep wrapped in each other. An unwritten rule had been set that night, Allie not bothering with the sofa bed since.

Debbie had gone out with her friends, they would be leaving to go to university in a couple of days and were having one last get together before heading off in separate directions.  
Bea had cooked dinner for them, the blonde trying to help but getting in the way more often than not. After they had eaten they snuggled up on the sofa and watched a movie.  
Allie looked tired, she was putting in a lot of hours at the restaurant and then coming back and taking care of Bea. The redhead felt guilty as she watched her try, unsuccessfully, to hide a yawn.  
“You should try and rest”   
“I’m fine, honestly, I want to watch this with you” Allie replied, fighting to keep her eyes open  
Standing up, Bea turned off the TV before holding out her hand for the blonde to take.  
“Come on, we can watch it another night”  
Allie had fallen asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, the older woman taking the opportunity to gaze at the blonde. She had never met someone like Allie before, how could someone who had dealt with so much be so upbeat and caring towards others. Bea couldn’t believe that this amazing woman wanted her, loved her. She knew she loved the blonde but her insecurities had prevented her from saying it back to the younger woman. She was blissfully happy in the little bubble they had created and verbalising it just made everything so real.  
Bea’s fingers were tracing a path across Allie’s exposed collarbone, the blonde still sleeping soundly beside her.  
Fingers trailing lightly across her skin had woken the blonde, not wanting to startle the other woman she had kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. She felt Bea cuddle into her, wrapping her arm around her waist to get as close as possible, what she wasn’t expecting was the three words that she longed to hear, in a feint raspy voice.  
“I love you”  
Allie woke the next morning to find Bea fast asleep, head on her chest. The older woman’s hand had snaked under her shirt and was resting on her stomach, sending the blonde’s pulse into overdrive. Slowly extracting herself from the redhead, she headed for the en-suite, in desperate need of a cold shower.

Allie had headed to the restaurant mid-morning following a call from Boomer. She pulled into the car park and headed in through the staff entrance at the rear of the building. Walking through to the front of house area she found Boomer talking to two police officers. Scanning the room she spotted a broken window, shards of glass covering the nearby tables and floor.  
“We found this on the floor” one of the officers said, handing an evidence bag to the blonde.  
The bag contained a brick, piece of paper wrapped around it, secured by an elastic band. Turning it over she could clearly see the message on the paper, ‘Junkie whore’ was written in big black lettering.  
The police took statements from both women, the blonde filling them in on the events over the past few weeks. Allie called Franky, before arranging for the window to be replaced. They cleaned the glass up before setting up for lunch.  
It was Debbie’s last day before leaving for university. Bea was happy for her but at the same time felt as though she was losing a part of herself. She would only be a short flight away and had promised to visit whenever she could, but it wouldn’t be the same. They had decided to drive Debbie to Canberra so had an early start planned for the next morning.  
Allie had arrived back from work late afternoon, the events at the restaurant earlier playing on her mind. The younger Smith was in her room finishing off her last minute packing when she got back.  
She was aware that Bea was struggling with the thought of her daughter leaving home, but remembering the promise she had made in the hospital that day, knew she had to tell her what had happened.  
Checking to make sure they couldn’t be overheard by Debbie she sat on the sofa, asking Bea to join her.  
“You ok?” the redhead asked, clearly picking up that something was wrong  
“Something happened at the restaurant, that’s why Boomer called so early this morning. A brick was put through one of the windows and there was a note attached to it”   
“Shit. Was anyone hurt?”  
“No, it happened before anyone arrived”  
“What did the note say?”  
“The same thing that was scratched into the side of my car”  
“Did you report it?”  
“Boomer did, the police were there when I arrived, I had to give a statement. I told them about everything that had happened, about the damage to my car, they may want to speak to you again. I’m sorry, I know it’s not the best timing but I promised not to keep anything from you”

“I’m glad you told me, and that no one was hurt. I hate that he is targeting you to get at me”  
“None of this is your fault ok. Damaged paintwork and a bit of broken glass is a small price to pay if I get to wake up to you in a morning” Allie said, leaning forward and capturing Bea’s lips in a gentle kiss.  
Bea cooked Debbie’s favourite dinner and the three of them spent the last evening for some time together, laughing and chatting on the sofa. Debbie was going to miss her Mum, she was always closer to the redhead than her Dad, even before she became aware of the abuse. She felt happier now Allie was there, it was clear the blonde cared deeply for Bea and she was glad she wasn’t going to be alone.

Loading the car up, they set off early the next morning, Allie driving as Bea’s wrist was still in a cast. It was early afternoon when they arrived at Debbie’s new home, she was staying in a shared apartment with two guys and two other girls on the university campus for her first year. Two of her roommates had already moved in, the others arriving later that afternoon. They seemed like nice kids, one of the guys, she seemed to remember him being introduced as Jack, was falling over himself to help them unload the car. Catching him staring at Allie on more than one occasion, Bea suspected that had more to do with a certain blonde than any desire to actually help, but it made the job easier so she let it go.  
Once Debbie was settled the three of them headed out to grab some dinner, Bea wanting to spend as much time with her daughter as she could. Debbie’s roommates were planning a small party later that evening, seeing it as a good way to get to know one another, as well as the other students in their block.  
Bea was very quiet on the drive back to campus, Debbie, wrapped up in the excitement of her first night here didn’t seem to notice but Allie had caught on while they were having dinner. Leaning over slightly she placed her hand on the older woman’s leg, giving her knee a gentle squeeze, letting her know she wasn’t alone.  
Arriving back on campus Debbie jumped out of the car, hugging them both, before heading in to join the party. The plan was to take Debbie out for breakfast the following day before they headed back home.  
Allie drove them to the hotel, the older woman saying very little again on the journey. Once they had checked in the blonde ran a bath for Bea, hoping it would relax her enough so she could get some sleep.  
Finishing in the bathroom Bea got ready for bed while the Allie took a shower, she was missing Debbie already and they hadn’t even left yet. She knew this day was coming but it didn’t make it any easier, her daughter being the only positive thing to come out of her relationship with Harry, if it could even be called a relationship.  
Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear the blonde come out of the bathroom, only aware of her presence when she felt a slight dip in the bed. Turning onto her side Bea hovered over the younger woman, her gaze darting between soft lips and ocean blue eyes.  
Feeling her heartrate increase and the pull in her groin the Bea kissed her hard, her fingers playing with the hem of the blonde’s shirt. Allie responded instantly, her hands tracing up the older woman’s sides, skimming the outside of her breasts, causing the redhead to moan into their kiss.   
Bea’s entire body was on fire and she needed to feel more of the blonde. Pushing Allie’s shirt up she ran her fingers over her stomach, feeing the blonde’s muscles twitch under her touch. Feeling brave she traced the path her fingers had taken with her lips, feeling the younger woman tremble below her.   
Allie was being driven wild, the light touch of the redheads lips against her stomach were sending her pulse into overdrive. Flipping them over she trailed light kisses along Bea’s jaw and down to her collarbone, her hand gently caressing the redhead’s left breast through her shirt.  
She felt the older woman stiffen below her and pulled back instantly.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” she said, moving so she was laid beside the other woman  
“No I’m sorry, it’s not you. I want to, believe me, I really want to, it’s just…”  
“Hey, its ok, you have nothing to apologise for. We won’t do anything you’re not 100% comfortable with ok?” the blonde said, pulling Bea into a hug.

They woke the next morning wrapped up in each other’s arms, both grabbing a quick shower before heading over to the campus to pick Debbie up.  
Breakfast was difficult for Bea, she loved how enthusiastic Debbie was about being at university, and she seemed to like her roommate which was a bonus, it was just going to be hard to say goodbye.  
“So how was the party?” Allie asked  
“It was so great, my roommates are cool too. Jack’s a bit full of himself but he seems harmless”  
“Yea they seem like a good bunch. Which one was Jack, they both looked the same to me?” the blonde asked  
“Black hair, lots of tats. He asked me for your number last night”  
“He did what?” Bea said, almost choking on her coffee, suddenly paying attention to the conversation  
“He asked me for Allie’s number, wanted to ask her out for a drink” Debbie said, laughing at the look of horror on the blondes face  
“What did you tell him?” the redhead asked  
“I told him that you were a black belt in karate and would kick his arse if he went anywhere near your girlfriend. You should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless” the younger Smith said, laughing at the memory of the poor boy  
“Good, little shit” Bea said, causing Allie and Debbie to laugh.

They had been on the road for an hour and the redhead hadn’t said a word, choosing to stare out of the window instead. The radio was playing softy, saving them from complete silence, but Allie would rather listen to Bea’s raspy tones than any song. She didn’t want to push the older woman but needed her to know she was there for her.  
Allie pulled into a layby, turning in her seat she placed one hand on Bea’s knee before running her fingers through red curls. Pulling Bea in so their foreheads were touching she kissed her hard pulling back slightly. I’m here if you need me” the blonde said, squeezing Bea’s hand gently before starting the car up and continuing on their journey.  
It seemed to work, the redhead chatting with Allie about arranging to see her daughter during the next break in her studies.  
“I’m glad she gets on with her roommates, that Jack seems like a bit of a jerk though” Bea said, looking out of the window  
“You’re not jealous are you” the blonde replied, trying, but failing to hold back the laughter in her voice  
“No”   
“Good, because you’re the only one I want”  
“Good” the redhead said before laughing at how ridiculous the conversation was.

They arrived home early evening, Allie tired from all the driving and Bea from the emotional strain of leaving Debbie.  
“You hungry? I could whip you up some cereal if you’d like” the blonde asked  
“No, I think I’m just going to go to bed, thanks though” the older woman replied before turning and walking down the hallway.  
Allie made a quick call to the restaurant, making sure there were no issues before heading towards the bedroom. Entering the room she found Bea already in bed, laying on her side and facing away from the door. She could tell by the slight movement in her shoulders that she was crying, climbing in behind her she pulled the redhead into her, wrapping her arms around her trembling body.  
“It’s ok, I’ve got you, just let it all out”  
“I’m sorry, I’m being stupid” the older woman replied, holding onto Allie’s arms  
“You’ve got nothing to apologise for ok. I’m not even going to pretend that I know how you feel because I don’t. But you’re not alone, I’m here with you every step of the way, whatever you need”  
Turning in Allie’s arms Bea ran her fingers over the blonde’s cheek before leaning in to place a light kiss on her lips.  
“Thank you, for everything. I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I’m so glad you’re here”  
“I ask myself the same question every day” the younger woman said.  
Bea knew it would take time to adjust to Debbie not being around, but somehow everything seemed so much easier with Allie by her side  
“I love you” she said, before looking down  
Tilting the redhead’s face so she could look into her favourite brown eyes, Allie kissed her softly before replying “I love you too beautiful”


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since Debbie left and two days since Bea had the cast removed from her wrist. She had gone into the salon for a few hours, needing to build her strength up before going back full time. Allie was on the late shift and was rostered in early the following day so was staying at home so she didn’t disturb the older woman, not that Bea would mind.  
Bea was tired, she hadn’t slept well. It was the first night she had spent apart from Allie since she was released from hospital and she missed her terribly. She knew she was overreacting, it was only one night after all, and she didn’t want to come across as needy and scare the blonde off.  
Allie was in a bad mood when she arrived at work, she had been restless all night, finding it hard to sleep without her favourite redhead. She didn’t want to go home but was afraid she was crowding the older woman and felt like she should give her some space.   
After finishing at the salon Bea text Allie, asking if she wanted to come over for dinner later, her phone beeped almost instantly, signalling a reply from the blonde  
‘I’d love to. Do you want me to bring anything? xx’  
‘Just you, is 7 ok? xx’  
“That works for me, see you soon beautiful x’  
Smiling, Bea grabbed her bag and headed to the supermarket to pick up the ingredients for dinner.

Thy chatted over dinner about their workdays, Allie filling Bea in on a particularly difficult customer, although her biggest challenge was stopping Boomer from kicking his arse.  
“I missed you last night, it didn’t feel right you not being here” Bea said, holding Allie’s hand across the table  
“I missed you too, couldn’t sleep without you. I was a right grumpy bitch this morning, thought Boomer was going to go boonta on me after I bit her head off”   
“You’d better stay here tonight then, can’t have you upsetting your friends now can we!” 

A while later the blonde was laid on the sofa, Bea draped across her, her head resting on Allie’s chest. The need to touch the blonde was growing every time they were together, she wanted, needed, to feel more of her. She knew Allie was holding back, allowing things to progress at a pace she was happy with, and she was grateful for that. She was also extremely frustrated, the blonde eliciting a need in her she didn’t know she was capable of.  
The redhead’s hands had crept under Allie’s shirt, her fingers tracing the outline of the blonde’s breasts, causing the younger woman to gasp.  
Spurred on by the sounds coming from the younger woman Bea ran her fingers over Allie’s left breast, the lace of her bra feeling rough below her fingertips.   
“Oh god!” the blonde moaned, her eyes closing momentarily before locking on to soulful brown ones.  
“I need to feel you” Bea said, grabbing at the bottom of the blonde’s shirt, lifting it over her head before dropping it on the floor, her own shirt joining it moments later  
Leaning in she captured Allie’s lips in a heated kiss, biting gently on her bottom lip, her hands roaming over the younger woman’s torso.

Breaking the kiss Bea stood up, holding out her hand she pulled the blonde up before leading her to the bedroom.  
Spinning around she pinned Allie against the closed door, her hands trailing down her sides before coming to rest on the waistband of her pants. Sensing the hesitation Allie took the lead, unfastening and removing them, along with her bra.  
Stepping back towards Bea she trailing soft kisses along her collarbone, her hand slipped under the strap of her bra, before sliding it down, unfastening the clasp with her other hand. Removing the redhead’s pants she pulled her into a desire filled kiss, hands roaming up the older woman’s back before coming back down to grab her arse.  
Bea’s senses were in overdrive, she needed the blonde with a desperation she didn’t know was even possible.  
Pulling back Allie led her over to the bed, laying her down gently before hovering above her, her eyes raking over the woman below her.  
“You’re so beautiful” she said before capturing the redhead’s lips again in a desperate kiss.  
Allie’s lips traced down the redhead’s neck, sucking an her pulse point gently, continuing across her chest before she took her left nipple in her mouth, biting and sucking gently  
“Allie…” the older woman gasped her hips raising off the bed, searching for the blonde’s touch.  
The blonde trailing kisses down across her stomach, stopping just above the line of her underwear  
“Can I take these off” Allie asked, looking up at Bea, unable to trust her voice the redhead nodded her approval  
“If it gets too much, or if you want me to stop just say” Allie said, her gaze locking with lust filled brown eyes   
“Please….don’t stop” the redhead said in that low raspy tone that drove the blonde wild   
Crashing their lips together the blonde’s hand found Bea’s left breast again, before trailing a slow path down her body. Running her hand along the inside of the redhead’s thigh she felt the older woman tense below her. Stilling her hand she kissed the redhead softly.  
“Open your eyes for me baby” Allie said, needing to know the older woman was comfortable with everything she was doing  
Their eyes locked and Allie received the confirmation she needed, brown eyes pleading with her to continue.  
Her fingers continued on their path, her thumb tracing over the older woman’s clit, feeling her tremble beneath her touch.  
Keeping her eyes locked with the redhead’s Allie entered her slowly, before extracting her finger again.  
“Allie…please” Bea moaned at the loss of contact  
Adding a second finger she entered her again, pulling out slightly before gently pushing back in. Thrusting her fingers into her she began to pick up the pace, the other woman’s hips rocking to the same rhythm she had built.  
Bea was close, she could feel it. Her stomach muscles twitched and her body started to shake  
Stepping up the pace again, Allie leaned in, her lips tracing the edge of the older woman’s ear, “I love you” she said softly before curling her fingers inside the redhead, feeling her walls contract  
Bea’s head was spinning, her orgasm tearing through her like an explosion, Allie’s fingers still buried deep inside her, drawing out wave after wave of pleasure.  
Her hands grabbing the back of the blonde’s neck, bringing their lips together in a rough kiss  
Desperate to taste the redhead, Allie gently removed her fingers from inside the older woman before bringing them to her lips, licking them clean.

“You ok?” Allie asked, laying down beside the redhead, fingers tracing patterns across her toned stomach  
“I’m more than ok, that was amazing…thank you”  
“No, thank you. I’ve wanted to do that since the first night we met” the blonde replied, kissing Bea softly  
The need to touch every inch of the blonde’s body was still there, driving Bea wild, despite her release at the hands of the woman she craved so much.

Flipping them over, she straddled the younger woman, trailing a line of kisses up from her stomach, stopping when she reached the younger woman’s breasts. She ran her thumb lightly over the blonde’s right nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. Glancing up her eyes locked with Allie’s, ocean blue now several shades darker with arousal.  
Moving back up the blonde’s body she kissed her hard, her right hand still playing with the other woman’s breast. Kissing down Allie’s neck and across her collarbone before taking her breast into her mouth, sucking on her hardened nipple.  
“Oh fuck!” Allie moaned out, her head falling back onto the pillow

Bea could feel the arousal building within her, seeing the affect her touch had on the blonde was driving her wild. Desperate to see the younger woman lose control her fingers traced down Allie’s sides, coming to rest at the waistband of her underwear.  
Allie felt the redhead tugging slightly at the elastic on her underwear, lifting her hips off the bed so the offending item could be removed.  
Raking her eyes up the blonde’s body Bea’s pulse quickened, any lingering doubt vanishing as she gazed into blue eyes, looking back at her with so much love and desire.  
Her hands trailed up legs that seemed to go on forever and across the blonde’s hips, causing her to buck beneath her. Moving up Allie’s body her mouth claimed her left breast, her fingers teasing the right one.  
“Can I touch you?” Bea said, her voice coming out more raspy than usual  
“Please…” the blonde begged, giving Bea all the encouragement she needed  
Bea’s right hand trailed back down the blonde’s body, tracing patterns on her toned stomach, before slowing dipping lower.  
Allie was wet, the evidence of her arousal coating Bea’s fingers as she entered the blonde slowly. Pulling out she entered her again, adding another finger, causing the younger woman’s back to arch off the bed  
“Bea….Oh fuck!” the blonde’s moans loud in the otherwise quiet house  
Allie’s senses were on high alert, every kiss or touch from the redhead causing a wave of arousal to race through her body  
Bea had built up a steady rhythm, her thumb grazing the blonde’s clit, her hips jerking forward in response.  
Oh…so good…so close” the blonde panted, feeling her pending orgasm build. Bea’s eyes were almost black with desire, their gaze locking as Allie’s left hand disappeared into wet folds, wanting them to ride the high together.  
Bea felt the blonde enter her, momentarily throwing her off her stride. Regaining a small amount of composure she picked up the pace, thrusting hard into the younger woman, her thumb rubbing against her clit with every movement her hand made.  
Allie was matching her rhythm, she was so close and knew Bea was too by the way her body was jerking above her. Taking the older woman’s breast into her mouth she sucked hard as she felt the redhead’s fingers plunge deep inside her.  
Bea’s fingers pressed hard against her clit and she could feel herself start to come undone under the redhead’s touch. Biting softly on the older woman’s nipple as fingers curled deep inside her sent them both crashing over the edge, rolling out the waves of pleasure together. Her arm giving way beneath her, Bea crashed down onto the blonde, their bodies pressing together in a tangled pile of limbs.

It had been a week since they had taken their relationship to the next level, Bea was becoming more confident when they were alone, hands reaching for the blonde whenever she was near, desperate for any kind of contact, no matter how small.  
The change in her hadn’t gone unnoticed either, Maxine teasing her after catching the redhead in one of her Allie induced daydreams on more than one occasions. The brunette affectionately referring to it as being ‘Novaked’.  
It was Bea’s day off, Allie needing to call in at the restaurant to sort the rota following a member of staff calling in sick, before returning home so they could spend the day together. The redhead was cleaning the house, her mind somewhere far away, daydreaming about blonde hair and blues eyes, when a loud knock on the door brought her back down to earth. Heading down the hallway she opened the door. Finding no one there she turned to head back into the house before spotting an envelope on the floor.  
Grabbing the envelope she went back inside. Sitting at the table she checked the front for details, ‘BEA SMTIH’ was written across the front in large black lettering. Opening the envelope she slid the contents onto the table, black and white photos of Allie entering and leaving the restaurant staring back at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for this chapter, but there’s always a bump in the road somewhere!  
> Hopefully it’s just a minor setback :)

Bea felt her blood run cold, her thoughts turning to Harry, this had to be something to do with him. That twisted fucker had taken everything else from her, there was no way he would take Allie too.  
Grabbing her phone she called the blonde, going straight to voicemail she left her a message “Baby it’s me, I need you to come straight here after work. Nothing to worry about but please be careful. I love you”.  
Ending the call she dialled Franky’s number, the brunette answering after the third ring  
“Hey Red, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“I need a favour”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Can you ask the guys at the restaurant to keep an eye out for anyone acting weird, or hanging around more than usual? Someone’s been watching Allie, I received the photos this morning. I’m pretty sure Harry’s behind it but I don’t want her hurt in any way”  
“No sweat, I was planning on upping the security after the little incident with the window the other week”  
“Yeah, about that, I’d like to pay for the damage. It was kind of my fault”  
“Bullshit, it was no one’s fault, other than that little bitch you married. Glad to see your taste has improved over the years!”  
“Still, if it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t have done it”  
“I’ll cut you a deal, you keep doing whatever’s put that smile on Novak’s face and we’ll call it quits. You must have some serious skills Red, I’ve never seen her like this before!”  
Bea’s phone beeped, signalling an incoming call  
“Shit, I’ve got to go, Allie’s trying to call me. Thanks Franky, for everything”  
Hanging up she accepted the call from the blonde.  
“Hey beautiful, everything ok? Your message was a bit vague” the blonde said  
“Everything’s fine, what time are you finishing?”  
“Should be done within the next hour, why, you miss me?”  
“I always miss you, you know that. I need you to do something for me ok?”  
“For you, anything”  
“I need you to come straight over here, but please be careful, especially when you leave the restaurant. I’ll explain everything when you get home ok”  
“Ok I’m coming over now, I can finish off on the laptop anyway” the blonde said before letting the other staff members know she would be contactable on her mobile.

Allie arrived at the house half an hour later, finding Bea sat at the table, staring at an envelope.   
“Everything ok?” the blonde said, kissing Bea on the cheek before sitting down opposite the older woman.  
Locking eyes with Allie the redhead slid the envelope over the table, watching the blonde as she opened it.  
“What the fuck!” Allie said, flicking through the photos  
“I’m pretty sure Harry’s behind this”  
“Have you called the cops?”  
“No, I wanted to speak to you first, I think we should though”

The officer arrived later that day, Bea still on edge with everything that was going on. Heading through into the lounge he spoke to them both together before asking to talk to Bea alone for a few minutes. Allie excused herself, going to make drinks for everyone. There was something odd about him, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something definitely didn’t feel right. She was heading back through when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.  
Bea got the feeling she knew the police officer from somewhere, he definitely looked familiar she just couldn’t think where she had seen him before. He had asked them a series of questions about the photos, as well as the previous incidents with Allie’s car and the restaurant window. After about half an hour he asked to speak to her alone, Allie heading off to make drinks, leaving them alone.  
“You really should be more careful of who you associate with Bea. Someone like Novak, she’s no good, belongs in the gutter where she came from. Drugs, prostitution, that the sort of person you want in your house? Fuck knows what diseases she’s carrying”  
“I know all about Allie’s past, and that’s exactly what it is, her past, that’s not who she is anymore. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of but unless you’re in that situation no one truly knows how they will act. She did what she did to survive a situation she found herself in through no fault of her own, and I admire her for that, for fighting, for not giving up. I’m not sure I could have been that strong, how about you?” Bea said, clenching her fists to stop herself from reaching over and punching the self-righteous prick   
“You want to be careful befriending someone like that. I’m surprised she hasn’t tried anything, good looking woman like you, bet she can’t wait to get her grubby little hands all over you. You did know she was a dyke?”  
Bea could feel the anger building inside her, taking over her.   
“How dare you speak about my girlfriend like that you piece of shit, this conversation is over, now get out of my house” she said, jumping up from the sofa, indicating towards the door.  
Despite the height difference Bea squared up to him, her biceps flexing as she clenched her fists. Allie had watched the exchange from the doorway, ready to intervene if needed. Walking into the room she glared at him, taking a step closer to Bea.  
Walking past Allie he came to a stop, leaned in slightly he said “Any chance of a freebie darling?” his eyes roaming all over her body  
Before she had time to react Bea lurched forward. Stepping around him she wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist, holding her back  
“Baby stop, he’s not worth it” she said, stroking her fingers over the exposed skin where Bea’s shirt had ridden up.  
The feel of the blonde’s fingers on her stopped her in her tracks.  
“Get the fuck out of my house before I make you!” the redhead growled at the officer  
Escorting him out, Allie slammed the door shut behind her. This had Harry written all over it, she had no idea what his next move would be but they needed to stay alert. The one thing she did know was that angry Bea Smith was fucking hot!

Heading back inside she found the redhead pacing across the kitchen floor, her jaw clenched tight. The way she had defended her, justified her past mistakes even, had sent a jolt of electricity to Allie’s heart. The low growl in her voice as she shot that douchebag down, and the steely look in those big brown eyes sent another one much lower.  
Walking straight up to the older woman, spinning her around, she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, her hands tangled in red curls, bringing them as close as possible. When breathing became a problem Allie pulled back, resting her forehead against Bea’s.  
“That was so fucking hot, do you have any idea how wet I am right now?”  
“Why don’t you show me” Bea replied, reconnecting their lips, her hands trailing up the blonde’s skirt.  
Without breaking the kiss Allie guided Bea back towards the table, it was about time they christened this room.  
Sex had never been something Bea had wanted, Harry setting the protocol early on in their marriage. As long as her got his release he was happy, whether she found it pleasurable was irrelevant.  
With Allie it was so different, despite the earlier events on the dining table, in the hallway and again in the shower she still craved the younger woman. It was as though a fire had ignited inside her, and the blonde was the accelerant.

Curled up together on the sofa Allie broached the subject of the cop from earlier.  
“I can’t work out if he was just a homophobic prick or if it was something more”  
“He looked familiar, I can’t think where I know him from but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him before. It wouldn’t surprise me if this all traced back to Harry somehow. I should report him”  
“He’s clearly bent, his little buddies will cover for him. I’ve got a better idea” the blonde said before grabbing her mobile and calling Kaz.  
“Hey momma, can you come over for a bit, I need your help with something”  
“Sure kiddo, give me an hour”

An hour later they were sitting around the table. Bea blushing when she caught the blonde’s gaze, her mind going back to the events on that very table earlier in the day.  
Allie had filled Kaz in on everything that had happened, including the ongoing enquiry into Harry’s abuse of Bea, and the dickhead cop they had encountered that morning.  
“I need a favour” the blonde asked  
“Sure, what do you need kiddo?”  
“Have you still got that contact, the cop? If so I need some info on this guy”  
“Shouldn’t be a problem, what’s his name?”  
“You didn’t get that arsehole’s name did you baby?” the blonde asked, turning to Bea  
“Stewart, I think his first name was Jake” the redhead replied  
“Give me a couple of days and I’ll see what I can find out”  
“Thanks Kaz, you’re a star” the blonde said 

Bea’s mobile rang, a call from Debbie coming through. Excusing herself she went through into the other room, leaving Kaz and Allie talking. After speaking to Debbie for a while she hung up and headed back towards the kitchen, stopping short of the door when she heard Kaz raise her voice.  
“You’re not safe here, you need to come back home, and if you start thinking with your head rather than your crotch you’d see that”  
“You’re wrong, we’re stronger together, I’m not leaving her Kaz, I love her”  
“She’s no good for you, she’s dragging you down, and we all know what happens when you fall. You’ll be back on that shit quicker than you can say ice cream. I’ll be the one cleaning up the mess again, holding your hair back, cleaning you up, not her, you deserve better. Is it worth it, is your life really worth so little that you would put yourself at risk for a quick fuck, she can’t be that good!”  
Bea felt her heart breaking, Kaz was right, Allie did deserve better. All she had done was bring trouble to her door. Harry was right, she was worthless, Allie would leave her eventually, once she realised what a waste of time and effort she was. Her whole life, aside from Debbie, had been a disappointment and she was stupid to think it could change.  
Regaining her composure she called out, pretending to end her phone call, making sure the other women would hear, before walking through the door, grabbing a cup before going to fill the kettle.  
“Anyone want a cuppa?” she asked, unable to make eye contact with either blonde  
“I was just leaving, think about what I said kiddo, bye Bea” Kaz said before heading for the door.

Getting up from the chair Allie walked up behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around her.  
“Kaz usually comes up with the goods. At least if we know his angle we can be prepared”  
“You should go back home until all this is over, I need you to be safe” Bea said, extracting herself from the blonde’s embrace  
“I’m not going anywhere, we need to stay together. I can’t leave you alone here, what if he tries something?”  
“Then I’ll deal with it, I will not put you in danger because of me, because I was too weak to stand up to him years ago. Kaz is right, it isn’t your battle to fight”  
“I don’t give a fuck what Kaz thinks, I’m staying. Where you go I go, it really is that simple”  
“It’s not your decision to make, you need to leave, now” Bea said, walking away from the blonde.  
She didn’t want Allie to go but didn’t know if she could protect her if she stayed. The younger woman had been through so much in her life already, she didn’t need Bea’s baggage as well. As much as it hurt, and it really hurt, she had to be strong, had to keep her Alliecat safe.  
Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around, coming face to face with the blonde, tears running down her face.  
“I know what you’re trying to do but it won’t work”  
“And what exactly am I trying to do Allie?”  
“You’re scared, you’re pushing me away because you’re scared. You say you can’t protect me, I can look after myself, and I can look after you too. We can protect each other, we’re stronger Bea, we’re so much stronger together than we are apart. Please don’t shut me out, I love you”  
Taking a deep breath, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, Bea straightened her shoulders before looking into tear filled blue eyes.  
“I don’t want you here Allie, just get out!”  
The blonde let out a strangled sob before fleeing from the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Allie was a mess, the worst part was that she knew what Bea was doing, she knew the redhead was putting her safety before her own happiness, and she couldn’t hate her for it. How could she when she was willing to do the exact same thing a few months ago that day in the hospital. She wished she could hate her, maybe then it wouldn’t hurt so much, wouldn’t feel like someone had reached down and ripped her heart out of her chest.  
She had to protect the older woman, whether she wanted her to or not. She would not let that bastard hurt her again, she made a promise to Debbie and she had no intention of breaking it. She would however kill Kaz the next time she saw her, what the fuck did she think she was doing screwing with her life like that. Bea was insecure enough as it was, she had just started to make a breakthrough then Kaz comes along and stirs up a massive shit storm. Kaz’s words had gotten to her, how much Bea actually heard she didn’t know, but it was clear to the blonde that it had brought back memories of Harry’s abuse.  
Spinning the car around she headed for the place she had called home for the past three years. Jumping out, she ran up to the house flung the door open and came face to face with the woman who had been like a mother to her.   
Kaz went to speak but before she could get a word out Allie’s fist connected with her jaw, knocking the older blonde to the floor  
“The fuck!” she said, standing up, holding her jaw  
“Allie, what the fuck was that for?” she shouted as the younger blonde retreated into her room.   
Heading down the hallway she found Allie stuffing clothes into a bag  
“What’s going on? What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like, I’m leaving!”  
“I don’t understand, has something happened?”  
“Really, you really have no idea?”  
I don’t know what the fuck you’re going on about kiddo”  
“How could you do it, how could you destroy the only good thing in my life? How could you, you’re supposed to care about me”  
“’I’m still not following, did something happen with Bea?”  
“Yeah something happened. She threw me out, she dumped me and she threw me out. You have no idea the shit she went through with that fucktard of a husband, the trust we’d built together, the progress we’d made with her self-confidence. Then you come along, spouting your bullshit, trying to control me, and we’re back to day one. She heard you, she heard everything, and now she’s pushed me away, thinks I’m better off away from her. Well I’m not, she’s the love of my life and now she won’t even talk to me!” Allie yelled  
Grabbing her bag, along with the drawing Bea did for her birthday, she walked out the door, calling back to let Kaz know she would pick the rest of her things up soon.

 

She had been driving around for a couple of hours, heading nowhere in particular. Driving usually helped to clear her head, although it didn’t seem to be working right now. There was no way she was going back to Kaz’s house so she headed to the restaurant. Bea was her home now, Bea was her everything, and her whole world had been ripped out from underneath her. 

Watching the blonde walk away had been the single hardest thing Bea had ever had to do. The door had barely closed before her legs gave way and she crashed to the floor, the tears she had been holding back running freely down her face. She hated that she was responsible for Allie’s heartbreak, and for her own, but she wouldn’t be the reason the blonde got hurt, or worse, who knew what Harry was truly capable of.  
‘I’m doing the right thing, doing what’s best for Allie’ she kept telling herself, “then why does it feel like you’re hurtling towards earth at a million miles an hour, with no parachute” she thought to herself.

It had been a week and Allie had thrown herself into work, anything to keep her occupied, stop her from feeling like she was climbing the walls. She had called Bea none stop every day, bombarding her with text messages and had gone round to the house every day for the first five days since the older woman threw her out. Her calls and messages were ignored and the redhead refused to answer the door. Allie knew she had been home on the first day, she could hear her crying through the open window.  
If she could just see her she knew she could change her mind, make her see how crazy this whole situation was. She was away from Harry but he was still controlling her, still dictating how she should live her life.  
Kaz had been calling her all week, she even tried the restaurant a few times after failing to get through on her mobile. The person she needed to speak to hadn’t called once and the one she wanted nothing to do with wouldn’t stop calling, the irony not lost on the blonde. 

It had been a week since she had seen the blonde, the longest week of her life. Bea felt numb, she had been distant at work, only responding when necessary. Maxine had noticed something was wrong straight away but she had blamed Debbie, blamed it on missing her daughter. She was sure Maxine hadn’t bought the lie for a second but was grateful her friend hadn’t pushed her on it.   
Debbie had called her earlier that night, filling her in on the latest events on campus. She had tried so hard to keep it together, to pretend that everything was fine and that her whole world wasn’t in a tailspin. Debbie had seen straight through her little act though, asking to speak to Allie. Bea had made some excuse about the blonde being on a late shift but her daughter hadn’t bought that either, were her feelings for the blonde really so transparent?

Hanging up the phone from her Mum Debbie called Allie, she knew something was wrong and she was pretty sure it had something to do with the blonde.  
“Allie, it’s me. What’s going on? I’ve just spoken to Mum and she’s not right. She won’t talk to me, has something happened?”  
Allie filled Debbie in on the events that had taken place since she had left for university, including the photos and the arsehole of a cop that had come round to take their statements.  
“Kaz came over afterwards to help me with something and she was running her mouth off, Bea heard her. After Kaz left she shut down, wouldn’t talk to me, then she kicked me out”   
“Have you tried talking to her again, she might have calmed down now” the younger Smith said  
“She won’t return my calls or messages, she won’t answer the door, and she’s completely shut me out. I know I promised to be there for her, to protect her but how can I if she won’t talk to me? If she won’t see me?” Allie said, before breaking down again. How she had any tears left to cry was a mystery  
“So that’s it, you’ve just given up, I thought you loved her, if you love her like you say you do why aren’t you fighting for her?”  
“She doesn’t want me, she made that pretty clear”  
“You said it yourself at the hospital, she’s bloody stubborn! All those years with my poor excuse of a father and she never fought for him, never felt a thing. She does with you and it’s because you matter to her, she cares about you. She’s scared Allie, she’s scared of someone taking you away so she’s protecting you the only way she knows how. She loves you, so suck it up and fight for her like I know you want to” Debbie said, frustration clearly showing in her voice. These two really were hopeless.  
“She won’t see me, how can I get through to her if she won’t see me?”   
“Why don’t you just let yourself in? I know you have a set of keys”  
“They were in the bedroom when she threw me out. My head was a mess and it never occurred to me at the time to grab them, I’m paying the price for it now though!” the blonde replied  
“I’ve got an idea, it’ll take me a day or two to set up but it should work. Leave it with me, I’ll call you tomorrow. And Allie, she loves you more than anything, don’t forget that ok”  
“Thanks Deb”

Bea had been in foul mood all morning, work was quiet so Maxine had sent her home, desperate for a break from the black cloud that was looming over the redhead lately. Arriving home from the salon Bea opened the door, grabbing the mail she dropped it on the table before heading to the fridge to get a drink.   
Turning around she heard a loud knock on the door. Her first thought went to Allie, but the blonde hadn’t been round in two days. Maybe she’d finally realised she was better off without her. A second knock brought her out of her thoughts, she really wasn’t in the mood for visitors so decided to ignore it, whoever it was would get the message eventually.  
“Red, I know you’re in there, now open this fucking door before I kick it in!” Franky yelled, fist pounding on the door again  
Bea opened the door reluctantly, knowing the feisty brunette wasn’t joking.  
Barging past the redhead Franky walked into the kitchen, leaning against the worktop.  
“What’s up?” Bea askes, even though she was pretty sure this wasn’t a social call  
“Novak’s a mess that’s what’s up, mind telling me what the fuck’s going on?”  
“It’s none of your business, it’s between Allie and me”  
“It is my business when she’s sleeping in the office at the restaurant!”  
“She’s what? I assumed she’d gone home”   
“She did go home, she went home long enough to pack her shit up and punch Kaz in the face! She’s been in the office ever since, she won’t eat, she hardly sleeps, she’s a fucking mess!”  
“I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt her, I’m only trying to protect her” the redhead replied, tears streaming down her face  
“Yeah well you’re doing a shit job. I don’t know what happened between the two of you but you need to get your shit together, you need to fix it before it’s too late” Franky said, dropping a letter on the counter before walking out, slamming the door behind her.  
Bea grabbed the letter, it was from her solicitor. Harry had contested the divorce and a court hearing had been set for two weeks’ time. The bastard couldn’t even let her have that could he? Dropping the letter back down on the counter she took a seat at the table.  
Her mind instantly going back to the last day she saw the blonde, to when her Alliecat, her beautiful, sweet, loving, sexy Alliecat had gently lifted her onto this very table. If she closed her eyes Bea could still feel the blonde’s hot mouth on her, licking and sucking her through the best orgasm she has ever had.  
After taking a drink she shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. As good as the thoughts were, and they were really, really good, it wasn’t helping her current situation. Placing the bottle down she grabbed the mail, flicking through it, finding mainly bills, until she got to the last one. A brown envelope with her name written in large black lettering.  
Feeling a chill run through her body she opened it, her hands trembling. Sliding the contents out, she was faced with more photos of the blonde. One of Allie walking to her car, another showed her outside the restaurant with Boomer, the third was a close up of her in her car fast asleep. The younger woman looked tired, she had lost weight and there were dark circles under her eyes, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. The last photo felt like a knife through Bea’s heart, Allie was sitting on the sand, on the same beach she had taken the redhead to a few months ago. Her knees were tucked up against her chest, arms wrapped around them tight. The blonde’s eyes were closed but her tear stained cheeks were clearly visible, she looked so broken.  
Bea felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She did that, she caused the pain that was so evident on Allie’s face, she destroyed the best thing to happen to her since Debbie was born.   
Franky was right, she needed to fix this, the trouble was she had no idea where to start. Needing to clear her head she quickly changed, grabbing her leather jacket, helmet and keys before heading for the garage.

It was just before lunch when Debbie called Allie, telling her to stop by the salon at one as Maxine had something for her. Pulling up outside she called Maxine, letting her know she was there, she didn’t want to run the risk of bumping into the redhead, at least not yet anyway.  
“Bea’s not here, you can come inside” the brunette said, making Allie relax a little  
Entering the salon the blonde thought how different the place felt without Bea. She walked over to Maxine and was pulled into a hug, stepping back the brunette looked at Allie  
“How are you doing love?”  
“I’ve been better. How are you?” the blonde replied  
“I’m better now the black cloud has gone, she was scaring all the customers away. I love her to bits but I’ve never met anyone who can sulk like her, if it was an Olympic sport she’d win gold!”  
“Don’t let her here you say that. Debbie said you have something for me? Sorry, she was very vague on the phone, just told me to come here”  
Opening the desk drawer Maxine pulled out a key, handing it over to the blonde, who clearly wasn’t following.  
“Debbie has a tendency to lose her keys, she always kept a spare set here in case of emergencies. When Bea moved she had an extra set cut, left them here for when she needed them. She asked me to get a another one cut for you”  
Allie couldn’t hide the smile, hugging Maxine she ran out of the salon, jumped in the car and headed over to Bea’s.

The redhead had been riding around for about an hour, she couldn’t get the image of Allie on the beach out of her mind. Pulling over she took her helmet off, looking out across the water. She had to fix this, even if the blonde wanted nothing more to do with her, she had to try and explain.  
Why hadn’t she talked to the younger woman, she knew Allie loved her, it was in every look she gave her, in every touch. She needed to fix this, she just hoped she hadn’t fucked things up beyond repair. Putting her helmet back on, she headed back home.

Allie was nervous, especially after pulling up and spotting Bea’s car on the drive. “You can do this” she told herself, getting out of the car. Walking towards the door she saw the garage door was open and the Harley was gone. Her hands trembling, she unlocked the door, walking into the house she had started to think of as home.

Bea arrived home, parking up she locked the bike in the garage before heading inside. Unlocking the door she dropped her keys on the table before grabbing her phone. “It’s now or never” she thought to herself before bringing up the blonde’s number and pressing call.  
The sound of ringing coming from the lounge startled her, heading in the direction of the noise she entered the room, coming face to face with Allie.


	19. Chapter 19

Bea was here, her Bea was standing in front of her, and she had to be wearing her fucking leather. The blonde had been sitting there for over an hour, her mind running through every scenario she could think of, everything she could possibly say to make the older woman see sense, but not once did the leathers make an appearance. “For fuck sake Novak, focus, there’ll be plenty of time for that later…hopefully” she thought to herself, trying to regain some composure.  
To say the redhead was surprised was an understatement. Her plan was to call the blonde and suggest they met at the house a little later, assuming Allie would even speak to her. This way she would have some time to figure out what the hell she was going to say. She knew she had to be honest with the younger woman about her insecurities, and she trusted her completely, but opening up like that to anyone scared the crap out of her. The blonde’s presence completely throwing her for six, her mind had gone blank, and she had no idea what to say.  
Neither of them said a word, each watching the other, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Allie took a tentative step forward, her eyes never leaving the older woman’s, everything she needed to know she would find in those soulful brown eyes. Sensing no resistance the blonde took another couple of steps forward before stopping again. One more step and she would be within touching distance, and god how she wanted to touch her, but she had made the first move, the final step was Bea’s to take.   
The redhead knew exactly what Allie was doing, why she had stopped. She needed to make the next move, open up the channels of communication. She could see so many emotions flash through the blonde’s eyes, hurt, pain, hope, but most of all love. Even after everything she had put the younger woman through she still looked at her with so much love. Finding the confidence she needed in those ocean pools she took the final step.

“I’m so sorry Allie, I thought I was doing what was best for you, but I know now that it wasn’t my choice to make, I never meant to hurt you. I know I fucked up, big time, and I understand if you want nothing more to do with me, I wouldn’t blame you”  
Receiving no response the redhead continued  
“Allie I…please say something, tell me to piss off if that’s what you want, just please say something!”  
Stepping in so her body was pressed against the leather clad form of the older woman, Allie kissed her like her life depended on it, and maybe it did.  
“I love you, you doofus” the blonde said, pulling back from Bea slightly so she could look into her favourite brown eyes, “but you have to talk to me, you can’t push me away every time you get scared. I need you to promise me that you’ll talk to me Bea, this is the only way this thing can work ok”   
“I love you too, so much. And I promise I won’t shut you out again. I need to explain why I did what I did, even if it makes no sense to you. Can we talk for a bit, I need you to know where I’m coming from”  
“Yeah we do need to talk, although you’ll need to change out of these if you want me to concentrate!” the blonde said, running a finger up Bea’s leather clad thigh.

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the dining table, Bea in less distracting clothes and Allie’s hormones under control. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Bea knew it was now or never.   
“I’d been so happy here with you, content in our little bubble, that I’d pushed everything with Harry to the back of my mind. Opening that envelope and seeing those photos, knowing he was following you, watching you, made my blood run cold. I’ve always had to look out for myself, even as a kid. My dad was a drunk and Mum was hardly ever around so I had to raise myself. I met Harry when I was 17 and he was nice to me in the beginning, caring, and for the first time in my life I had someone to take care of me. That didn’t last long, as you know. I’m not sure what caused the change in him, maybe her felt trapped after Debbie was born, or maybe the first few months were just and act and deep down he was always a bastard. And then you came crashing into my life and turned everything upside down, I’d never felt so safe, so loved. The thought of him hurting you in any was scared the shit out of me, and in my crazy, fucked up head the only way I could keep you safe was to keep my distance” the redhead said, lifting her had so she could look into soft blue eyes.  
“I’m so sorry you had to go through all that, and if there was any way I could take it all away I would, but I’m not Harry, or your parents. These things stay with us, believe me I know all about that, but I thought we were getting somewhere. After everything we’ve been through in the past six months I thought you trusted me. You’re not alone now, you don’t have to tackle everything on your own, I want to help you, and I want to be there for you, no matter what shit comes our way. Trust me when I say that right here, with you is the only place I want to be” Allie replied, grabbing the older woman’s hand across the table, entwining their finger.  
“I do trust you, and the past week without you, it’s has been hell. I should have talked to you, I know that, but when I heard you and Kaz talking all the insecurities came flooding back. I was standing here listening to her, then all of a sudden I was back there, back at the house, back with Harry. All I could here was his voice telling me how no one would ever love me, want me, how worthless I was. And it all seemed so real, even after she left I just couldn’t shake the thought that he had been right all along, and that I really was nothing but a burden” Bea said, unable to stop the tears falling  
Jumping out of her chair Allie walked around the table, kneeling down in front of the older woman, her thumb gently wiping away the tears.   
“You could never be a burden to me, I love having you around. And when we’re not together you consume my every thought, so please, don’t ever think that again ok? About what Kaz said, you know that’s not what I think” the blonde said, placing a soft kiss on Bea’s tear stained cheek.  
“I heard you punched her, got quite a good shot in by all accounts” the redhead said, laughing at the look of pride that spread across the younger woman’s face  
“Yeah well, she deserved it. What she said, none of it’s true, you need to believe that”  
“I should have talked to you, I’m sorry”  
“Yes you should, and I should have punched her sooner, stop her running that stupid mouth of hers off!” the blonde said, earning a laugh from the older woman  
“How did you get in here anyway? Your keys are still in the bedroom”  
“I had a little help from Debbie. She called me yesterday, after she’d spoken to you. She knew something was going on, tore a right strip off me. She’s definitely got your feisty streak!”  
“I don’t have a feisty streak!”  
“You do, it’s fucking hot!” the blonde replied, winking at Bea  
“I had Franky knit me a new one earlier, not much fun is it!” the redhead said, running her fingers gently up the blonde’s arm  
“I’m sorry, she shouldn’t have done that”  
“I’m glad she did, gave me the kick up the arse that I needed. Remind me to thank her next time I see her”  
“Don’t, her ego is big enough as it is!” the younger woman said, pulling a face  
“Franky said you’ve been sleeping at the restaurant, I thought you would’ve gone home. What happened that day with Kaz?”  
“I drove around for a while trying to clear my head, everything was racing around at a million miles an hour. I thought about what she had said, how wrong she was, and much damage she had caused so I spun the car around and headed over there. She was standing there smiling at me and something snapped, next thing I knew she was on the floor and my knuckles hurt like a bitch. I yelled at her, grabbed a few clothes and a couple of things that were important to me, then left. I haven’t spoken to her since, she’s been trying to call me all week”  
“Maybe you should talk to her”  
“I’m done with her, I’ve got everything I need right her”  
“I love you Allie, so much”  
“Then why don’t you show me” the blonde said, grabbing hold of Bea’s hand and leading her into the bedroom.

It had been a couple of days since they had talked everything through, their relationship stronger than ever. Bea had called at the restaurant the previous day to collect Allie’s things from the office while the younger woman was working, her heart swelling when she saw her drawing amongst the few possessions the blonde had taken with her that night.  
Kaz was still calling Allie’s mobile but the younger blonde was refusing to answer it. Bea knew she missed her, they had been through a lot since the older blonde had taken her in. The redhead couldn’t help but feel responsible, they had fought over her after all.  
Allie was in the shower when her phone rang signalling another call from Kaz, grabbing it Bea answered the call  
“Hello”  
“Allie, thank fuck, I’ve been trying to call you for over a week, I thought something had happened to you!”  
“Kaz its Bea, Allie’s in the shower”  
“Bea, hi. Look about last week, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten involved, it wasn’t my place. I just worry about her. When I first met her she was in a really bad place, and the thought of her going back there scares the fuck out of me”  
“Have you told her any of this?”  
“She didn’t give me a chance, punched me in the fucking face, little shit!” Kaz said, laughing lightly  
“She hurt her hand if that’s any consolation” the redhead replied  
“Nah, I deserved it. Look, what I said, I was wrong ok. I don’t know what’s going on with that fuckwit of an ex of yours but I know you would never hurt her, it’s obvious watching the two of you together that it’s more than just a bit of fun”  
“I’ve never met anyone like her before, it’s as if she knows what I’m thinking before I do, she just gets me. I love her so much, and that scares the shit out of me, I would die before I’d let anyone hurt her” Bea said  
“I’m guessing you guys have sorted everything out. I’m happy for you, both of you”   
“Why don’t you come over, talk to Allie, try and clear the air. I know she misses you”   
“What if she won’t talk to me?”  
“Then at least you tried. I’m sure she will once you explain everything”

They were cuddled on the sofa watching tv, Bea checking the clock regularly. Kaz would be here soon, she just hoped Allie wouldn’t be mad. It was almost six, the redhead extracting herself from the blonde’s embrace claiming she needed the loo, heading into the kitchen instead.  
Looking out of the window she saw the older blonde walking down the drive. Bea opened the door quietly, allowing Kaz to enter.  
“She’s through there” the redhead said quietly, indicating towards the lounge.  
“Thanks Bea, for everything” the older blonde replied before heading off to find Allie.  
Wanting to give them some time alone Bea went into the bedroom to change before heading to the garage, she’d been meaning to change the oil on the bike for a while now.

Bea had been gone a while, they were binge watching Orange is the new black on Netflix and she was missing a really good bit. Hearing footsteps approaching she turned her head towards the door, expecting to see red curls and big brown eyes. Instead she found herself looking into the face of the woman who had once been her rock, the woman who, up until recently, she had loved like a mother.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaz was standing in the doorway, her nerves evident in the way she held herself. “At least she has the decency to look guilty” the younger blonde thought to herself.   
“What do you want Kaz, me ignoring you calls wasn’t a clear enough message for you?”  
“I’m sorry Allie, please just hear me out, and if you still don’t want to speak to me I’ll stop bothering you”   
“You’ve got ten minutes” Allie said, indicating for the older blonde to sit  
“I was wrong, what I said was wrong, and I’m sorry I hurt you, both of you. I worry about you, when I first met you, you were in such a bad way I didn’t know if you would even make it out of the other side. But you did, you turned you’re life around, and I was so proud of you, at what you had achieved, I still am. Then Bea came along and something in you changed, your focus changed. When I heard about the photos, the threats, I panicked, didn’t want you getting involved in something that may cause you to slip back on the gear” the older blonde said, receiving no response she continued.  
“I haven’t see much of you recently, you’re hardly ever home, and I missed you. In the beginning I was jealous of how close you were to her, jealous of the fact that that I wasn’t important to you anymore. When she was in hospital and you brought Debbie home, I saw how you were with her, how you’d already built a strong bond with the girl. You were creating your own little family and I wasn’t part of it. I shouldn’t have said what I did, I knew that even as the words were coming out, and if I could take it all back I would”  
“You hurt me Kaz, and worse still you hurt Bea. I can never repay you for what you did for me, and I will always be grateful to you for it. You’ve always been like a mother to me, more so than that poor excuse for a human being that gave birth to me. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you weren’t important to me, you are Kaz, but things have been crazy, especially the past couple of months. You will always be important to me but I love Bea, she’s my future, her and Debbie, and if you can’t accept that then I can’t be a part of your life anymore”   
“If you love her that much she must be pretty special. I don’t want to lose you and I promise I won’t interfere again”  
"You need to apologise to Bea too”  
“We’ve already cleared the air. I called you earlier and she answered your phone. She was the one that suggested I came over”  
They spent the next our chatting, catching up on what was happening in each other’s lives, the younger blonde suggesting she come over for dinner in a few of days.

Kaz had just left. She was glad that they had cleared the air, and she kind of understood where the older blonde was coming from, but it would take time for things to get back to how they once were.  
Searching the house for her very sneaky girlfriend she spotted a light on out the back. Heading out and into the garage she stopped in the doorway, her heart skipping several beats.  
The redhead was laid on the concrete floor beside her bike, wrench in hand. She was dressed in overalls, tied at the waist, and a skin tight white wife beater covered in oil stains.  
Allie’s entire body felt like a puddle of mush, she could feel the pulsating between her thighs and she hadn’t even touched the older woman, how could she be so turned on just by looking at her. Bea Smith really should come with a health warning.

Bea loved working on the bike almost as much as she loved riding it. She had no idea how long she’s been out in the garage but she wanted to give Allie and Kaz enough time to talk everything through. She just hoped the younger woman wouldn’t be angry at her for interfering.  
Feeling like she was being watched she turned her head, finding the blonde standing in the doorway staring straight at her. Standing up, she leaned on the bike, wiping her hands on a cloth.  
“Hey Alliecat, how did it go?” the older woman asked, the blonde still staring at her   
“Allie…you ok?” Bea said, worried the younger woman was mad at her over the whole Kaz thing.  
Striding forward Allie grabbed a handful of the redhead’s vest, pulling her in and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Encouraged by the moan the other woman let out she pressed herself into her, needing to be as close as possible, her whole body was burning with desire.  
“I want you…right here…right now” the blonde said, her breathing heavy. The hand that was holding Bea’s vest now kneading her right breast, her left tangled in red curls, pulling her closer as she kissed her again.  
Bringing both hands down to Bea’s hips she ran her hands up the older woman’s sides, removing her vest and throwing it over the handlebar.  
Bea was glad the bike was behind her, she was pretty sure her legs would have given way by now if it wasn’t there for support.  
Allie’s hands roamed over the redhead’s toned stomach before untying the knot in her overalls that was keeping her from feeling the extent of the older woman’s arousal.   
Sliding her hand inside Bea’s soaked underwear she rubbed the redhead’s clit before plunging two fingers into her, pulling out she entered her again, harder this time.   
“Oh fuck!” Bea moaned, her gravelly voice causing a pool of wetness to form in the blonde’s panties   
Pulling the cup down on the redhead’s bra she took her left nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking as she continued to fuck her girlfriend hard.  
The older woman’s hips started to buck and Allie could feel her walls tightening around her fingers, signalling she was close to release.  
“Come for me baby” she whispered in the redhead’s ear, biting her earlobe before sucking hard on her pulse point, sending her lover crashing over the edge, calling Allie’s name loud enough for the neighbours to hear.  
After regaining her composure, and dressing herself Bea grabbed the blonde’s hand, leading her into the house to finish what she had started.

The next morning Bea was making her girlfriend breakfast, a reward for the numerous orgasms she had given her, both last night and early into the morning.  
She had just taken the ingredients from the fridge when her phone buzzed, putting the food down she grabbed it seeing it was a face time call from Debbie.  
Clicking to accept she sat at the table, chatting with her daughter. They had been talking for about ten minutes when Bea propped her phone up against her empty mug so she could tie her hair up, it was particularly warm that morning.   
Looking back to the screen, Debbie was staring at her, a shocked expression on her face.  
“Debbie, what is it? Is something wrong?” Bea asked, completely confused  
“Err…you might want to cover that up when you go out!” the young brunette said, pointing at Bea through the camera.  
Jumping out of the chair she ran to the mirror in the hallway to see what her daughter was staring at. Checking her reflection in the mirror she noticed a massive hickey on the left side of her neck  
“Fuck” she said, freeing her hair from the bobble in an attempt to cover her neck before heading back to Debbie, she could hear her daughter laughing down the phone.  
“It’s not funny, I’m going to kill her!” the redhead said resting her forehead on the table, trying to hide her embarrassment, causing the younger Smith to laugh louder.  
Allie chose that moment to walk into the room. Heading over to the table she ruffled her hand through red curls before hearing a chuckle coming from somewhere on the table.  
Turning her head she sotted Debbie’s smiling face on the older woman’s phone. Pulling a chair up next to her girlfriend, whose head was still resting on the table she angled the phone so it was facing her.  
“Hey Deb, how’s things?”  
“Great, uni’s going well, actually that’s what I’m calling about”  
“Is there anything you need us to send you?”  
“No I’m all good, thanks though. I’ve got a holiday coming up soon and I was thinking of coming home”  
“We’d love to see you, wouldn’t we babe?” Allie said nudging the redhead next to her  
Lifting her head off the table, her face still as red as her hair, Bea glared at the blonde before turning back to Debbie  
“I’d love you to come home, let me have the dates and I’ll book your flights. I miss you”  
“I miss you too Mum”  
“Hey, what about me?” the blonde asked, feigning a hurt expression, causing the redhead to glare at her.  
“Did I miss something?” Allie asked, Debbie laughing again at the confusion on the blonde’s face  
“Show her Mum”  
“Show me what?”   
Glaring at her girlfriend again Bea threaded the bobble back though her hair, turning slightly so her neck was visible to the blonde.  
Looking across towards the redhead, Allie noticed the very large hickey on her neck.  
“Oops…sorry babe” she said, dropping a quick kiss on the spot she had marked before laughing at the scowl on the older woman’s face.  
“You will be” the redhead said, before letting her hair down again  
“Is that a promise?” Allie said winking at the older woman  
“I’m still here you know!” Debbie said though the phone  
“Sorry kiddo” the blonde said, laughing as the colour rose on her girlfriend’s face again.  
“I need go but I’ll check the dates and email them through to you after my lecture this afternoon”  
“That’s great, I can check the flights tonight. And who knows, Allie might be out of the dog house by the time you get home!” Bea said, glancing at the blonde who had suddenly gone very quiet  
“Not so funny is it now!” she directed at the younger woman before saying goodbye to Debbie.

Standing up, Bea walked over to the counter to continue making breakfast, her back to the blonde.  
Allie followed her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in so the redhead’s back was pressed into her front.   
“Don’t be mad baby, technically it’s your fault not mine”  
“And how do you work that one out, I didn’t do it to myself did I”   
“No, but if you hadn’t gotten me so excited it wouldn’t have happened. It’s not my fault you’re so fucking sexy, I just can’t control myself, especially when my hands are on you, touching you” the younger woman said, her hand trailing up the redhead’s stomach, heading for her breasts.  
Grabbing Allie’s hand and removing it from under her shirt Bea stepped away from the blonde  
“Don’t even think about it, you’re in the dog house remember, and that means no touching until I say so”  
“Ok, of that’s what you want, I can live with that” the blonde replied thinking how two could play at that game, as she headed off to jump in the shower.

Bea was uncomfortable, it was stiflingly hot in the salon and she was wearing a jumper. She had rolled the sleeves up as much as possible but it hadn’t helped in the slightest. Her mane of curls were cascading over her shoulders, making the situation even more unbearable.  
“Bea honey are you not a bit hot in that?” Maxine asked, confused as to why her friend would were a jumper on a day like this  
“Hot...I feel like I’m bloody melting”  
“You've got an hour before your next client, why don’t you head home and change?”  
“I’m ok, really”  
“No you’re not, it won’t take long and you’ll be much more comfortable”  
“I can’t ok, this is the only thing that covers it!”  
“Covers what?”  
“This” the redhead said, tying her hair up before pulling the fabric away from her skin.  
“It’s not that bad” Maxine replied, failing to hold back the laughter at her friend’s expense.  
“It's not funny Max, I feel like I’m cooking in this fucking thing!”  
“I take it things are back on track with Allie then?”  
“Yeah, we talked everything through and things are better than ever” the redhead said, unable to keep the smile from her face at the thought of her girlfriend.  
“Looks like it!” the brunette replied before heading into the back quickly.

 

Bea hadn’t thought this through very well, she had also misjudged the blonde’s willpower. What had started as punishment for Allie had the redhead, herself wound up like a coiled spring. It had been three days since the younger woman had touched her, three painfully long days. Her current predicament not helped by the state of undress her girlfriend had taken to walking around the house in, and did she really need to lean over the redhead so often.  
Their friends were coming over that night for dinner and Bea was a little nervous. It was the first time they would all be together since her relationship with Allie had become official. It would also be the first time she had seen Kaz since the day she and Allie had talked everything through.   
Her state of frustration was doing very little to help her nerves either, maybe it was time to let the blonde off the hook.

Allie arrived back from the supermarket, Bea was cooking that night so she had offered to get the groceries. Bringing the bags in and dumping them on the table she closed the door before heading to the bedroom, returning five minutes later to unpack the shopping in a tight vest and the tiniest shorts Bea had ever seen, if you could eve call them shorts!  
Waiting until the blonde was distracted Bea crept up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her into her front. Running her fingers up the younger woman’s exposed thigh she placed a light kiss on her neck  
“I think you’ve suffered enough Alliecat, time to let you out of the dog house” she said, her hands reaching for the waistband of the blonde’s shorts.

Allie was surprised that it had taken the redhead so long to crack, it had been fun to tease her girlfriend at first, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her hands to herself. Deciding to make the older woman suffer a bit longer she stepped out of her embrace, moving around the other side of the table to put some distance between them.   
“I’ll do the cleaning while you prepare dinner, don’t want to be rushing around later do we babe” the blonde said before leaving the room.  
“Fuck” the redhead mumbled, her frustration growing by the minute.

Bea had finished preparations for dinner, but the blonde was still nowhere to be seen. Wandering through the house she found her girlfriend hoovering the dining room floor, headphones on, singing and dancing to ‘Gett Off’ by Prince, “of all the songs it had to be that one!” Bea thought.  
Standing in the doorway watching her dance was driving the older woman crazy, she can’t remember ever wanting anyone so much. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t realise the blonde had spotted her, looking up as Allie turned her head, her eyes raking hungrily over the redhead’s body before giving her that sexy smirk. “She’ll be the death of me” Bea thought as she headed to the bathroom in desperate need of a very cold shower.


	21. Chapter 21

The dinner party was going well and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She was happy to see that Allie’s relationship with Kaz seemed to be back on track, she would hate to think she had come between them, the older blonde clearly cared for her girlfriend deeply.  
They had finished the main course and were chatting when Bea felt a hand on her thigh. She glanced at the blonde next to her who was deep in conversation with Bridget, looking the picture of innocence. The redhead continued to watch her girlfriend as she felt her hand start to move higher, soft fingers now stroking her gently over the fabric of her underwear. Bea was extremely turned on, and she was really regretting wearing a dress, the worse part was that Allie didn’t seem to be affected in the slightest.  
“You ok there Red, you’re looking a bit flustered!” Franky said, smirking at Bea.   
“All good thanks Franky, I’m just going to go and check on dessert” she replied, her voice an octave lower than normal.  
Grabbing Allie’s hand and removing it from her crotch she stood and headed towards the kitchen, “surely the brunette hadn’t caught on to what Allie had been doing” she thought as she opened the fridge.

Kaz had noticed that Bea looked a bit tense, wondering if everything was ok between her and Allie she followed her to the kitchen  
“You need any help in here?” the older blonde asked  
“Sure, could you grab some plates from over there” the redhead replied, pointing at the cupboard  
“No problem. Had any more trouble from that prick of an ex of yours, I noticed you were looking a bit tense through there”  
“No, it’s all been quiet on the dickhead front thankfully. Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous, cooking for a former chef does wonders for the confidence!” Bea said, thanking whoever was watching over her that she was able to think of an excuse so quickly.  
“I can imagine! Listen, about the dickhead, my contact hasn’t come up with much yet, just that they’ve been watching this Steward guy for a few months, they think he’s dirty. Look, I never got to thank you for what you did for me and Allie, I’m not sure I would have done the same if the tables were turned. You really do love her don’t you?”  
“More than anything” Bea said honestly, pushing red curls from her face  
“She likes you a lot too by the look of it!” Kaz said, nodding towards the redhead’s neck  
“Oh shit, I thought I’d covered that up” Bea said, her cheeks red with embarrassment again  
Allie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, the older blonde looking her way before laughing  
“What?” the younger blonde said, clearly confused   
“Nothing, just admiring your handy work” Kaz said, leaving them alone in the kitchen.  
“What the hell was that back there?” Bea scolded her lover  
“I don’t know what you mean” Allie replied, trying but failing to sound innocent.  
“Your little stunt under the table…not funny”  
“I was amused!” the blonde said pulling Bea into a hug, her hands coming to rest on the older woman’s waist. “I like this dress, would look better on the bedroom floor though” she said, her lips hovering incredibly close to the redhead’s before pulling away and heading back to their friends.  
“Fucking tease” Bea mumbled to herself before following her girlfriend.

 

Allie continued to flirt and tease the older woman throughout dessert. Excusing herself to use the bathroom Bea tried to compose herself, not sure how much more of the blonde’s teasing she could take.  
Exiting the bathroom she almost collided with Franky  
“You ever get sick of cutting hair give me a call and I’ll hook you up with a job, that was fucking delicious” the brunette said  
“Thanks, although I have to admit I was a bit nervous. I’ve never cooked for a celebrity before” Bea joked  
“So it wasn’t Novak that got you all worked up back there? I don’t miss a trick Red, bout time you gave her a taste of her own medicine don’t you think” Franky said, smirking at Bea before walking into the bathroom.  
Heading back to the dining room Bea smiled to herself, an idea popping into her head. Allie’s hand had regained its place on her thigh again, although not as high this time. It took every ounce of willpower she had but Bea turned away from the blonde and started a conversation with Maxine.  
Allie was frustrated, Bea hadn’t looked at her once in the last hour, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her, “shit, I hope I didn’t push her too far” she thought.

 

Dinner had been a success, Bridget offering to play host next time. They were sitting around the table chatting when Bea decided to put her plan into action. Grabbing a half full wine bottle she leaned over Allie to fill Kaz’s glass up, her breasts grazing the younger blonde’s arm as she did. Hearing a small intake of breath she continued with her plan. Topping the glasses up she pulled back, waiting until Allie had taken a drink before leaning in close, her lips pressed against the blonde’s ear, “I want to taste you“ she whispered softly, before straightening up and walking around the table, leaving her girlfriend to choke on her drink.  
“You ok there baby?” she asked, throwing the blonde a wink  
Getting her breathing under control Allie looked towards the redhead, watching as she high fived Franky as she passed the brunette before sitting back down. “Well I got well and truly schooled there” she thought, hoping her girlfriend would come up with the goods once they were alone.

 

The evening was coming to a close, Franky and Bridget the last to leave. Closing the door after them Bea turned before finding herself pushed back against it, Allie’s body pressed hard into her, her hands tugging at the hem of the older woman’s dress, pulling it up to her waist.  
“I didn’t say you could touch me” the redhead said, grabbing Allie’s wrists, stopping her movements.  
“Baby please, I need to feel you” the blonde begged  
“Later, I’ve got plans for you first” Bea said, pushing off the door and leading her girlfriend down the hallway.

 

Entering the bedroom Allie turned, launching herself at the older woman, kissing her hard, her hands roaming all over her girlfriend. Pulling away when breathing became an issue Bea grabbed her wrists again, backing away slightly  
“What did I say about touching, I don’t recall giving you permission” the redhead said in a low husky tone that sent another jolt to the younger woman’s groin.  
“Bea…please”  
“You’re wearing too many clothes, now stop talking and strip” Bea said, Allie doing as she was told  
“Right, now lay on the bed” the older woman ordered  
Bea walked towards the bed slowly, removing her own dress along the way. She had no idea where this new found confidence had come from but the look of pure, unadulterated love in the blue eyes that were watching her every move encouraged her to continue.  
Climbing on the bed so she was straddling the blonde, Bea took Allie’s left nipple in her mouth, tugging slightly with her teeth before sucking it into her mouth, while her right hand teased the other one, rubbing the sensitive bud between her fingers.  
The younger woman’s hips were lifting off the bed, desperate for any kind of friction, no matter how small. The redhead loved the way Allie’s body responded to her touch  
Moving further up the blonde’s body Bea took Allie’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting down gently before kissing her hard, the blonde wrapping her legs around the older woman’s waist trying to pull her as close as possible.  
The redhead’s hands were everywhere, she needed to feel every inch of the younger woman’s body, crawling back down her lover, her lips leaving a trail of kisses as she moved. Her hand hovered over the blonde’s panties before tearing them off and throwing them across the room.  
Allie’s body was on fire, every kiss, every touch, like a lightning bolt to her core. She had no idea what had gotten into her girlfriend but she definitely wasn’t complaining.  
The older woman stilled her movements before climbing off the bed completely, despite the protests from the blonde. Heading over to her drawers she grabbed a scarf before walking back towards the bed, her eyes raking over her lover’s body. She stood beside the bed, Allie’s hands reaching out to touch her again.  
“I thought I said no touching, do you want me to punish you?”  
“Fuck yes!” the blonde moaned, her right hand running up the inside of the older woman’s thigh.  
Grabbing the younger woman’s wandering hands again Bea lifted them above her lovers head, using the scarf as a restraint, tying them to the bed frame.  
“Oh fuck” Allie moaned into the redheads mouth as she straddled her again, kissing her hard.  
Bea kissed her way down the younger woman’s body, stopping at her breasts to tease them with her fingers and tongue. The feeling of Allie’s body below her, responding to her every touch was quickly becoming her favourite pass time.  
She ran her hand up the inside of the blonde’s thigh, Allie’s arousal coating the older woman’s fingers, circling her swollen clit before pushing two fingers deep inside her.  
“Oh…Bea” the blonde whimpered as her lover built up a steady pace with her skilled fingers.  
Allie was close, the redhead could tell by the way her stomach muscles twitched beneath her hand. Not quite ready to give in to her girlfriends needs she removed her fingers and licked them clean.  
“You taste so good Alliecat” Bea moaned as she tasted her lover for the first time, before climbing off the blonde and heading for the bedroom door.  
“Bea…baby please…please don’t stop”  
“I’ll be back soon” the redhead said, throwing a wink at her younger lover before leaving the room, returning a few minutes later with a bowl filled with ice cubes. Placing the bowl on the nightstand she straddled the blonde’s waist, before reaching for an ice cube, rubbing it across her lover’s right nipple, Allie’s hips jerking forward at the sensation it caused.  
“Fuck” the blonde growled, throwing her head back.  
Trailing a line down between her lover’s breasts, and across her hip with the ice, Bea followed it with hot kisses, stopping when she reached the place the blonde needed her the most. Allie whimpered as cold water dripped onto her burning clit, Bea’s tongue flicking over it after every drop.   
“Oh god…oh fuck…please…I…I need you”  
“What do you want me to do Allie? I need you to tell me”  
“Fuck…me…I want…I want you to fuck me”  
Plunging her tongue deep into her lover she worked the blonde’s clit with her thumb, her other hand clamped firmly on her lover’s left breast. Allie came almost instantly, screaming out Bea’s name over and over as she rode out her high.  
Replacing her tongue with two fingers the older woman rocked her to another orgasm. Not quite ready to leave her spot between the younger woman’s legs she sucked hard on Allie’s clit, causing the blonde to crash over the edge for the third time in a few minutes.  
Allie was a quivering mess, her vision was blurred and she couldn’t move. Regaining her focus she watched as her lover crawled back up her body, untying her hands before laying down beside her, a very smug grin on her face.  
It was about half an hour before Allie could form a coherent sentence, turning on her side she pulled Bea into her, kissing her passionately.  
“Wow…I have no idea where that came from but wow, that was fucking hot!” the blonde said, laughing at the blush that crept onto her girlfriend’s cheeks. How could she fuck her like that then blush at a simple compliment?  
Threading her hands through red curls Allie pulled Bea in closer, kissing her hard before rolling them over so she was now straddling the older woman.  
“My turn” she said before kissing her way down the redhead’s chest, her eyes almost black with desire.

 

They had fallen asleep just before sunrise, the ringing coming from the blonde’s mobile waking them up late morning. Groaning at the disturbance, Allie reached out and grabbed her phone from the nightstand.  
“Hello” she answered, voice think with sleep   
“Hey kiddo, shit sorry, did I wake you?” Kaz said down the phone  
“Yeah, it’s ok though, we should probably get up at some point today. What can I do for you?”  
“I’ve got an update for you on that cop Bea had the run in with. Turns out his brother is involved in some messed up shit, and he plays on the same rugby team as captain dickhead”  
“I knew that mother fucker would be behind this!”  
“My contact and her team are investigating Stewart for various things, including some missing police files. Allie, the statements you guys made about Harry’s abuse are missing, yours, Bea’s and Debbie’s, it looks like they’ve been deleted. I’m so sorry, I thought it would be best if Bea heard it from you”  
“Fucking A! Thanks for letting me know”  
“I’m here if you need me, either of you”   
“Thanks momma” the younger blonde said, hanging up the phone.  
“Is everything ok baby?” Bea asked, noticing the look of concern on her girlfriends face.   
“There’s something I need to tell you, and you’re not going to like it!”


	22. Chapter 22

Allie filled Bea in on everything that Kaz had told her about the police officer, his brother and their link to Harry. They were curled up on the sofa together, the older woman’s head resting on her girlfriend’s chest, both trying to process the events of the last hour.  
Feeling Bea tremble in her arm Allie held on tight, pulling her in as close as possible  
“Everything’s going to be ok I promise, please don’t cry, it breaks my heart to see you like this” the blonde said, kissing the top of Bea’s head  
“I’m never going to be free of him am I, he’s always going to be there, trying to ruin anything good in my life” Bea said, her voice barley above a whispers  
“Hey, Bea, look at me…please Bea”   
Lifting her head from her lovers chest Bea looked up, tear filled brown eyes locking with ocean blue, looking back at her with so much love and concern that the tears started to fall again.  
Wiping away the tears from the redhead’s cheek Allie kissed her softly before wrapping her arms around her again.  
“He’s not going to come between us I promise you, I love you too much to let that happen. We’re stronger than him, you, me and Debbie, we’re so much stronger. No matter what he throws at us, it will only make us stronger, together”  
They had been cuddling on to sofa for an hour when Allie noticed Bea’s eyes start to close, the older woman was clearly exhausted, everything with Harry mentally draining her.   
“Why don’t I run you a bath, try and relax a little?”  
“Mmm I’d like that, thanks Alliecat”  
Untangling herself from the redhead she headed to the bathroom. Lighting a few candles and using Bea’s favourite bubbles she headed back to collect her girl.  
After finishing in the bath Bea went for a lie down. Allie decided to call Franky, hoping she could advise them on what to do, the brunette offering to come over and help however she could.  
Allie and Franky were sitting at the kitchen table, the blonde had filled her friend in on the latest developments with Harry.  
“I knew he’d challenged the divorce due to the grounds it was filed on, he’s denied the abuse claim right from the start. I’m pretty sure he’s going after Red for infidelity, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’s got more photos up his sleeve. Quite convenient for him that those reports have gone missing. You want my advice?”  
“Please, Bea’s out of her mind with worry and I just feel useless” the blonde replied  
“If he does pull the infidelity card she’s got two options, A, she challenges it and gets into a game of blame tennis that could go on for months, or B, accept it, even though it’s a lie, take the divorce and move on”  
“What would you do?”  
“Whatever it takes to get away from the bastard, truth or not” Franky said  
“Cheers Franks, I don’t know what I’d do without you and Kaz”  
“Is Proctor’s contact still riding that coppers tail? The brunette asked  
“Yeah, said she’ let me know if she finds anything out”  
“Do me a favour, get her to email me whatever she’s got so far, I’ll have a dig around, still know one or two girls from my Wentworth days, they might be able to help”  
“Thanks, owe you one” Allie said, trying, unsuccessfully to hide a yawn  
“Am I boring you Novak?”  
“No sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night” the blonde replied, smirking at her friend  
Bea chose that moment to walk into the kitchen  
“Hi Franky, sorry, I didn’t realise you were coming over”  
“No sweat, Allie was just filling me in on the latest with the arsehole” Franky said, sharing her advice with Bea and letting her know she was planning on looking into Stewart herself.  
“Thank you, for everything” Bea said  
“Any time. I should get going, Novak was just telling me how she kept you up all night”  
“Actually it was the other way around, right Alliecat”.  
Allie couldn’t believe what had just come out of her girlfriend’s mouth  
“Holy fuck Red, sounds like you’re a quick learner!”  
“I had a good teacher” Bea threw back, sitting in Allie’s lap, kissing her on the cheek.

 

It was the day of the court hearing, Bea hoping that by the end of the day her marriage to Harry would finally be over. She knew it wouldn’t be as simple as that though, nothing with him ever was.   
She had met up with Franky and her solicitor in a coffee shop near the court to go through a few last minute things. Allie had to gone into the restaurant early to set up for lunch, but was meeting them there, before they headed across the street to the court together.  
The blonde knew today would be tough on Bea, despite her hatred for Harry they were together a long time. They would always be tied through Debbie but the younger Smith was still refusing to have any contact with him. The redhead hadn’t told her daughter about the missing statements, not wanting to worry her unnecessarily while she was away. Debbie would be home in a week for her holidays so they had planned on discussing it with her then.  
Franky had been right, Harry had played the infidelity card, claiming that his wife had been having an affair with Allie for the past 12 months behind his back, the fact that they had only known each other six months seemed to be irrelevant. His solicitor producing numerous photos of the two women together. The frustrating thing was that most of them were perfectly innocent, they could easily pass as two friends on a day out.  
There were a couple of pictures taken one night when they had been to the cinema, they were stood close together chatting but again, could have been friends. Looking closer at these photos it was their eyes that gave them away, the blonde was looking at her with such love and care that it made Bea’s heart melt. The one that stuck in her mind was taken early on in her friendship with the younger woman. They were sat in the bar, Allie’s head thrown back as she laughed at something. What really got the redhead was the look in her own eyes as she watched Allie. She was clearly head over heels for the blonde, even back then, despite not realising it at the time.

 

Bea hated that he had won again. He knew how much she wanted the divorce, wanted to move on with her life, the bastard couldn’t even let her have that could he, had to get one last kick in. She knew that technically, in the eyes of the law her relationship with Allie had started while she was still with Harry, their marriage had been over for years though, he needed a slave not a wife.  
What hurt her the most was that Allie had been dragged into all of this. Harry’s lawyer had dug up any dirt he could find on the blonde, going back to when she was living on the streets. Bea would bet everything she owned that her now ex-husband’s cop buddy was responsible for most of the information. The lawyer had done a full on character assassination of the younger woman, implying that Debbie had moved away because she didn’t feel safe having a drug addicted prostitute in the house.  
It had been hard for Allie to hear, even though she had lived through it, hearing all those awful things about herself. It made her feel discussing, back then the drugs had numbed any feelings she may have had. The worse part was that Bea had heard everything. While she hadn’t kept her past a secret from her she hadn’t gone into any detail either, never wanting the redhead to see her like that or think of her in that way.  
The blonde had been quiet on the drive home, Bea was worried about her, she had hardly said a word since they had left court, apart from making a joke that being named in a divorce was one to add her list of firsts. The redhead having had so many with the younger woman that she thought she should try and put more effort into her own list. Franky and her lawyer had been there at the time, the blonde clearly not wanting to let on to them that something was wrong.

 

Arriving home they entered the house, Allie heading straight for the bathroom, unable to make eye contact with the older woman. Be got changed before checking the fridge to see what they could have form dinner, getting a couple of beers while she was there.  
It had been about twenty minutes since Allie had gone to the bathroom, grabbing both drinks she headed down the hallway in search of the blonde. Knocking gently she went to open the bathroom door, surprised to find it locked, the younger woman rarely closing the door when they were alone.  
“Allie, you ok in there?” she asked  
“Allie, talk to me, please” she begged, receiving no answer. Sitting on the floor in the hallway the redhead rested her back against the wall, not sure how long she would be there. She must have been sitting there for half an hour before she heard movement on the other side of the door.  
“Allie please, say something, anything, just let me know you’re ok”

 

“Why are you with me?” Allie said, so quietly that the redhead didn’t hear her properly.  
“What?”  
“Why are you with me? Why would you want to be with someone like me?”  
“What do you mean someone like you?”  
“You heard him, what he said in that courtroom. Everything I’ve done, and everything that I am. I can’t stand to look at myself, how can you want to be anywhere near me?” the blonde said, her voice sounding so broken, so small that it broke Bea’s heart.  
“Allie I love you, it doesn’t matter to me, none of it matters. All that stuff, it’s in your past, it’s over, done with, you’re not that person anymore. The things he said about Debbie, we both know that’s bullshit. She was leaving anyway, who wouldn’t with a bastard like that for a father. Debbie loves you, you know that”  
“If I could go back and change it I would”  
“I hate that you went through all that, and if there was any way I could take it all away I would, but we both know that’s not possible. I’d have erased that fucker from my life a long time ago if it was! Allie I let a man beat me, rape me, for years. I’m in no position to judge you, not that I ever would. All the shit, all the pain, it’s what makes you kind, it’s what makes you loving, it’s what makes you beautiful, it’s what makes you my Alliecat, and I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you for who you are, past and all. Now please open the door, my arse is going numb sitting on this bloody floor!”  
Bea heard a feint laugh before the door opened, the blonde sitting on the floor beside it, her eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.  
Getting up of the floor the older woman walked over to Allie, lifting her up and into a hug, never wanting to let go.  
“I’m sorry Bea, I know how hard today was for you, you didn’t need all my drama as well!” the blonde said, pulling herself together  
“You’ve got nothing to apologise for, I’ve brought you nothing but trouble since we met, I should be the one to apologise”   
“You’ve given me many things, trouble isn’t one of them” Allies said, giving her girlfriend a flirtatious wink before grabbing her arse  
“How do you do it, go from sad puppy to dog in heat in a matter of seconds?”  
“It’s one of my many skills, you know you love it!”  
“I know I love you”  
“I love you too, now get me a drink seen as you drank mine too!” the younger woman said, indicating to the two empty bottles on the floor.  
“Hey, in my defence I didn’t know how long you were going to be in there!” Bea replied before running towards the kitchen, her lover hot on her tail.

They decided to get a takeaway for dinner, Bea didn’t feel like cooking and Allie couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen. They ordered and the blonde went to collect it, needing to pick up some more beer anyway.  
She needed a few minutes on her own as well, the events in court still playing havoc with her emotions. She couldn’t help but feel like she would hold the older woman back, if she wasn’t already. What if Debbie found out about her past, she would never be able to look the younger smith in the eye again.   
Bea had looked so worried before, she knew that turning her flirt on would throw the older woman off the scent, she couldn’t let her know how she was really feeling, that would just confirm everything Harry had said.

Bea called Debbie while the younger woman was out, needing to run something by her before speaking to her girlfriend.  
“Hey Mum, how’s things?”  
“Everything’s great, I can’t wait to see you next week”  
“Me too, I miss you”  
“I miss you too, and so does Allie. Speaking of Allie, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about”  
“Sure, fire away”  
“I’m thinking of asking her to move in with me, would you be ok with that?”  
“Of course I would, she’s great, although I thought she already had?”  
“No not officially, she hasn’t been home in nearly three weeks though. What if she says no?” the redhead said, the last part aimed at no one in particular  
“Are you blind, she’s like a lovesick puppy whenever you’re around. There’s no way she’d say no, trust me”  
“I’m just nervous. I’ve got to go, she’s back, I love you” Bea said, hearing the car pull up on the driveway.  
“You too Mum, give my love to Allie. Bye”

Allie arrived back with dinner, she was about to open the door when she heard Bea on the phone to someone. Her earlier insecurities still niggling at her she stood outside, listening to her girlfriend talking.  
“….I’ve got to go, she’s back, I love you” she heard the redhead say  
Feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces the blonde dropped the bags and ran.


	23. Chapter 23

Bea wondered what was keeping the younger woman, she had been back ten minutes but hadn’t come inside. Given Allie’s meltdown earlier she was starting to worry.  
Opening the door she found two bags on the doorstep, one containing their dinner and the other bottles of beer, but there was no Allie. Turning back she grabbed her mobile, calling the blonde’s phone, frustrated when she heard it ringing from the car.  
Calling her name and receiving no reply she headed back inside, deciding to wait it out.

 

Allie ran and ran, she had no idea where she was going until she found herself outside Kaz’s house, knocking on the door she hoped the older blonde was home.  
Kaz opened the door to a very distressed Allie, she was out of breath and had clearly been crying. Pulling her inside she wrapped her arms around her, holding her while she cried. Leading the younger blonde over to the sofa she sat her down before grabbing the whiskey bottle and two glasses. Pouring the liquor she handed one of the glasses to Allie, watching as she knocked it back before grabbing the second glass and doing the same again.  
“Mind telling me what the fuck is going on! Did something happen with Bea? Is she ok?”  
“I went out to pick up some dinner and when I got back she was in the phone. I heard her, I heard Kaz”  
“Heard what? What exactly did she say?”  
“She…she said...I’ve got to go, she’s back, I love you” Allie said, fresh tears falling down her face as she grabbed the bottle, taking a large swig, the liquid burning her throat.  
“That’s it? Allie she could have been talking to anyone, it doesn’t mean anything”  
“He was right, everything that bastard said was right. I knew I didn’t deserve her” the younger woman said, taking another long drink from the bottle.  
“Who was right?  
“Fucking Harry, that prick’s lawyer told her everything about my past, the drugs, the prostitution and the twelve months I did for possession when I was eighteen. I’ve never been more ashamed in my entire life. I’m disgusting, I hate myself. There’s no wonder she’s got someone else!”  
“I thought you’d already told her about everything?”  
“I did”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“I never wanted her to see me like that, think of me like that. What if Debbie finds out, he’s going to tell her, then she’ll hate me too” The younger woman said, helping herself to more Whiskey

 

Snatching the near empty bottle from Allie’s hand the older blonde put it back in the cupboard. Before turning to face her  
“Allie, I love you but you need to get your shit together ok. Bea loves you, it’s blindingly obvious to anyone near you, it’s fucking sickening to watch. There’s no way she would cheat on you, you need to snap out of it unless you want to fuck up the best thing that’s happened to you. I know I wasn’t her biggest fan at the start but she wouldn’t do that to you, she idolises you. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but you’re fucking this up not her. Does she even know where you are?”  
“No I just left. Shit…fuck...I need to go, I need to talk to her!”  
“You’re not going anywhere in that state, now go, have a shower and sleep it off. I’ll call her, try and fix this fucking mess you’ve made!” Kaz said, pushing the younger blonde in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Bea was going out of her mind, it had been an hour and there was still no sign of her girlfriend. She had called the restaurant to see if she was there, Boomer letting her know she hadn’t seen Allie since earlier that morning. Hanging up she called Franky, neither her or Bridget had heard from the blonde.  
She was pacing the kitchen floor when her mobile rang, jumping across the room she grabbed it, answering the call  
“Allie?”  
“Bea it’s Kaz”  
“What’s wrong, is Allie ok?”  
“She’s fine, she’s here”  
“She overheard you on the phone, telling someone that you loved them”  
“I was talking to Debbie. She didn’t think…no…she couldn’t think I was cheating on her. I would never do that, I love her. I need to talk to her, I need to tell her”  
“Not a good idea, she’s just polished off half a bottle of whiskey on an empty stomach. I’ve sent her for a shower then she’s going to sleep it off. What happened today, she said something about Harry being right about her, she wasn’t making much sense”  
“He divorced me on the grounds that I cheated on him with Allie. His lawyer had done some digging into her past, he said some pretty nasty stuff about her. She was upset when we got back but we talked it through and I thought she was ok. Fuck, I should have spotted it”  
“Hey, it’s not your fault. She gets like this sometimes when she gets inside her own head. It doesn’t matter what you say to her, she just doesn’t hear it. Let her sleep it off then come over in the morning, she’ll have gotten her head out of her arse by then. And Bea, I know you would never do that to her”  
“Thanks Kaz”

Bea had a restless night, she was hurt that Allie could question her feelings for her so easily. The blonde always seemed so confident, so sure of the effect she had on her. She loved Allie, her and Debbie were her whole world, but if she was so quick to think the worse of her what kind of future did they have.

The redhead was up early the next day, she hadn’t slept well and her stomach was in knots. She had bought the blonde a leather jacket for when they finally went out on the bike, it was going to be a surprise but after last night I might never happen. Riding the bike always relaxed her, helped clear her thoughts. An idea popping into her head she grabbed the jacket, two helmets and the keys, locked the door before riding over to Kaz’s house.  
The older blonde must have heard her arrive, the door opening as she stepped up to it.  
“She’s in there” Kaz said, pointing to Allie’s room before squeezing the redhead’s shoulder in support  
“Thanks Kaz”  
Walking up to the door she knocked before opening it, stepping inside the room to find the blonde asleep, curled up, hugging her knees. Bea’s emotions were all over the place, she was angry and hurt that Allie could think she would cheat on her. She was also worried about the blonde, she looked so small and fragile lying there.  
Deciding a bit of tough love was the best course of action she threw the leather jacket at her girlfriend’s sleeping form, trying to suppress a smile as she woke with a start, falling out of bed and landing on the floor, at the redhead’s feet.  
“Bea?” the blonde said, looking up, still half asleep  
“Get dressed, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen. If you’re not there by 09:30 I’m leaving and I won’t be back, it’s your choice Allie” the older woman said before walking out, closing the door behind her.  
It took a few minutes for Bea’s words to register before Allie began to race around the room. Grabbing a towel she ran to the bathroom for the quickest shower in history.  
Heading back to the kitchen Bea spotted a note on the table from Kaz, letting them know she had gone out for an hour. It was going to be the longest thirty minutes of her life, she would wear her boots out if he didn’t stop pacing. She had heard the blonde moving around but now everything had gone quiet. Bea’s mind was racing, trying to think of anything she might have done or said to make her girlfriend question the strength of her feeling for her, if she could even call her that anymore.  
Allie was turning everything upside down, most of her clothes were at Bea’s but she was sure she had some undie’s here somewhere, glancing at the clock, the time reading 09:29. “Fuck” she mumbled, putting her jeans on while getting her boots from the wardrobe. Stumbling across the room she grabbed the jacket Bea had thrown at her and took a moment to compose herself before heading for the kitchen.  
The display on her phone showing 09:35, it had been thirty five minutes since she left the younger woman alone. She wasn’t coming, that was it, it was over, her Alliecat didn’t want her after all. Feeling her chest tighten she took a deep breath, grabbed both helmets and walked out of the door, determined not to fall apart until she got home.  
Allie stumbled down the hallway, boots and jacket in her hands, crashing through the kitchen door she found it empty. Turning around she caught a glimpse of the clock, 9:36.  
“Shit…Fuck!” she yelled hearing a bike engine start, running out of the house.

 

Bea had secured her helmet, turning to take one last look at the house before she left she saw Allie come crashing out of the door, boots and jacket in her hands.  
Allie’s heart sank, she had forgotten the clock in her room was five minutes slow, she couldn’t fuck this up any more that she already had done. Throwing the door open she ran through it, spotting Bea on the bike she ran towards her.  
“Bea, wait, please wait. I’d forgotten the clock in my room was slow. I’m so sorry, my head was all over the place. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking” Allie said, fastening her boots and putting the jacket on.  
Removing her own helmet the redhead handed the other one to Allie before turning back towards the bike. Feeling the blonde climb on behind her she turned her head slightly, making sure she was on properly.  
“Hold on” Bea said, putting her helmet back on before pulling away, the feel of Allie’s arms around her waist making her head spin.

 

They rode out of the city and along the coastal road, Allie’s arms still holding on to the redhead. They had been on the road for about an hour and Bea hadn’t said a word, her comms switched off. Allie wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. The ride had given her time to think but what she really needed to do was talk, grovel, plead, beg, whatever it would take to undo the mess she had caused.  
Twenty minutes later Bea pulled over beside a quiet beach, taking her helmet off. Allie cuddled into the redhead briefly before removing her arms from around her waist, climbing off the bike she removed her helmet.  
Grabbing the keys the older woman got off her bike, glancing back at the blonde, before turning and walking along the beach. Stopping after about 25 metres she sat on the sand, looking out to sea.  
Allie didn’t move, watching the older woman walk away from her tore straight through her heart. “How could I have been so fucking dumb!” she thought to herself. She felt sick to her core, had she really destroyed everything, fucked everything up beyond repair?  
Wiping the tears from her face she followed Bea, taking a seat beside her, neither of them speaking for a while.

 

“Do you really think so little of me that you could think I would cheat on you, after everything we’ve been through?” Bea said, turning to face the younger woman, a single tear running down her face.  
“I’m so sorry Bea, I don’t know what I was thinking, my head was all over the place, it still is”  
“That’s it. You disappear on me, without any warning, and you’re sorry. I thought you had been hurt, I thought Harry had done something to you. I was out of my fucking mind with worry and that’s all you’ve got” the redhead yelled, tears now running freely down her face.  
“The things they said yesterday, I felt sick listening to it, but it’s all true, every single word. I hate myself for it, but what’s worse than that, worse than any of it is you seeing me in that state. I never wanted to be that person to you. It brought all the memories back, it was like I was back there. I’d been using on a regular basis for about three months when the paranoia started. I was anxious all the time, scared of everything and everyone, even the few friends I had back then. The lines blurred and the only thing that helped was the next fix. Every time someone would call me out, abused me I had another hit and everything seemed ok again, even if it was just temporary. I felt it again yesterday when I heard what they said about me, I wanted a hit, needed something to numb it, take it all away. There’s no way I’m going back there, I’m never taking another drug again, I promise you, but the paranoia took hold. I heard you on the phone and my drug fucked brain went into overdrive”  
“Why didn’t you talk to me instead of taking off like that? I’ve told you before that your past doesn’t bother me. You really hurt me Allie”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I was so convinced in that moment that you had someone else so I ran. Kaz laid into me, told me how much of a fucking idiot I was being and she was right. It’s happened a couple of times before, this feeling, the first time I was such a bitch to her she nearly threw me out. I think I should talk to Bridget, if she can fix Franky maybe there’s hope for me. I’m so sorry Bea, and despite what you think of me I really do love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I can only hope that one day you can forgive me” Allie said, her eyes red from the tears  
Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on the older woman’s cheek before standing up and starting to walk away.


	24. Chapter 24

It took Bea a few seconds to realise Allie was walking away, she couldn’t let her leave, no matter what.  
“I didn’t think you were coming” the redhead said, her voice breaking, causing the younger woman to stop walking  
“Sorry?”  
“Back at Kaz’s house, I didn’t think you were coming. I thought you didn’t want me” Bea said, getting up off the sand  
“Not possible, I will always want you” the blonde said, turning and taking a step closer to the older woman  
“Then what took you so long?”  
“I couldn’t find any undies, it’s a fucking mess in that room!” Allie replied, laughing nervously  
“You’re an idiot!”  
“You’re beautiful”  
“I’m a mess” the older woman said smiling at the compliment, even of it wasn’t true  
“Ok let’s compromise, you’re a hot mess! I can’t believe you thought I didn’t want you”  
“I can’t believe you thought I was cheating on you. I would never do that!”  
“We’re quite the pair aren’t we?”  
“We are. I was talking to Debbie, arranging to pick her up from the airport. I hate that Harry targeted you to get to me, hate that you got hurt because of me, but I could never hate anything about you. I don’t care about any of that stuff, and it certainly doesn’t make me love you any less ok. You and Debbie are everything to me, and I want you in my life, but you have to talk to me. I can’t handle you taking off every time things get tough, I was so scared, and I can’t live like that. We’ve both got hang-ups from our past, and it’s not all going to be plain sailing but I promised you a while back that I wouldn’t push you away when I got scared, and I intend to keep that promise, but you have to talk to me ok”  
“I know, and I really am sorry. I’ve never felt like this about anyone and I got spooked. I can’t promise you it won’t happen again, but if it does I’ll talk to you, I won’t run again” the blonde said, pulling Bea into her, holding on like her life depended on it

 

They had been laying on the sand for a while, listening to the wave’s crash to shore. Allie’s head resting on the redhead’s chest and Bea’s fingers running through blonde locks.  
“Would you really not have come back, if I had been a few minutes later this morning?” the blonde asked, breaking the silence  
“I said I wouldn’t, but I couldn’t just walk away like that. When I checked the time and you weren’t there I felt like my whole world had ended. I’m just glad you found you’re undies when you did, saved us both a lot of pain!”  
“I never actually said that I found them!” the blonde replied, winking at her girlfriend before kissing her.  
They stayed there for a while longer, cuddling and chatting, before Allie spoke again.  
“I need to tell Debbie before Harry does, there’s no way he would pass up a chance to get one up on either of us. It would be better if she heard it from me, at least that way she’ll get the truth”  
“Are you sure, I can talk to her if you’d like”  
“No I need to do it, even if she does end up hating me”  
“She won’t hate you. How about we do it together”  
“It needs to come from me, but if your there with me it would be so much easier. I really am lucky to have you in my life”  
“Yes you are!” the redhead said playfully before rolling over so she was straddling the younger woman, bringing their lips together in a slow steady kiss.

 

They stopped off for a late lunch on the ride home, neither of them eating much the previous day. The conversation had been light and playful over lunch but as they walked back to the bike the older woman looked like there was something on her mind.  
“Everything ok?” Allie asked, noticing the change in her girlfriend  
“All good, just admiring the view” the redhead replied, her eyes firmly fixed on the blonde  
“Looks good from where I’m standing too!” the blonde said, winking at Bea  
“Allie, I need to ask you something”  
“What is it?”  
“I know we haven’t known each other that long, and there’s no pressure, if you don’t want to I won’t be upset. It’s just…”  
“Babe you’re rambling”  
“Sorry. What I’m trying to say is will you move in with me?”  
“I’d love to, now take me home!” Allie replied, pulling the redhead into a kiss that left both their toes tingling.

 

Arriving home Bea closed the garage door with the fob before climbing off the bike and removing her helmet. Turning around she sees that Allie has ditched her helmet but is now sitting on the bike in the rider’s seat, hands on the handlebars, that flirtatious smirk on her face that she loved so much.  
Climbing on behind the blonde Bea moved forward so her front was pressed tight against her girlfriends back, her hands roaming across the younger woman’s jean clad thighs.  
Throwing her head back Allie let out a soft moan. She loved even the smallest of touches from Bea, anytime they came into contact it ignited a fire deep within her.  
Undoing the blonde’s jacket she slipped her hand under Allie’s shirt, kneading her left breast, the younger woman pushing into her hand, trying to increase the contact.  
Allie’s body was trembling, her girlfriend’s wandering hands causing her to shake with anticipation. She’d had girlfriends before but no one had ever touched her, loved her as completely as Bea did.  
Undoing the buttons on the blonde’s jeans she slipped her hand inside, evidence of the blonde’s arousal coating her fingers. Allie was so wet, and Bea loved that she was the cause of it.  
Sliding her fingers through her lover’s slick folds she plunged two fingers deep inside her, causing the younger woman to jerk, griping onto the handlebars for the bike. Pulling out she entered her again, adding a third finger, filling her girlfriend completely before finding a steady rhythm.  
“Oh fuck” Allie moaned breathlessly as the older woman’s fingers pumped in and out of her  
Pulling the blonde back into her to gain better access Bea kissed her neck, her thumb grazing over her lovers clit, causing her body to jerk again. Turning her head Allie kissed the older woman hard, grinding down on the fingers buried deep inside her.  
“I want you to come all over my hand” the redhead said, her voice thick with arousal  
“Fuck…Bea…” Allie moaned, riding her girlfriend’s skilled fingers  
“Oh god…I’m…I…” the blonde gasped as she came hard, soaking Bea’s hand as well as her jeans.  
Rearranging her clothes Allie grabbed the redhead’s hand, pulling her towards the house. They had only just got inside when Bea found herself stood, back against the door, her lover on her knees in front of her, removing her pants. The blonde looking up at her with that smirk on her face that drove the redhead wild. 

 

Bea had picked Debbie up from the airport earlier that afternoon. Allie, wanting to talk to the young brunette about what had been going on sooner rather than later, decided to bite the bullet and talk to her that evening.  
Her stomach was churning, what if Debbie hated her, would Bea end their relationship? She was going to find out, she knew Harry would get to the young brunette, and would paint a much darker picture.  
Bea was worried, Allie was pacing around the bedroom looking like she was going to throw up any second. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.  
“Let me talk to her. I need to tell her about the divorce anyway so I can tell her about this too” the redhead said, holding Allie’s hand  
“I can’t let you do that, it’s my mess not yours”  
“I’m worried about you, please let me do this for you. You can talk to her afterwards if that would make you feel better”  
“Thank you, I know none of this easy on you either”  
“You don’t need to thank me, I love you” Bea said, hugging the blonde before heading off to find Debbie

 

Finding her in the kitchen she sat down at the table.  
“Debbie can we talk, there’s something I need to tell you” Bea said, indicating for her daughter to join her.  
“Sure, what’s up?” the brunette replied, sitting down  
“It’s about the divorce, it was finalised a few days ago”  
“That’s great, we don’t need to have anything more to do with him” Debbie said, smiling  
“It was granted on the grounds of my infidelity, he accused me of having a relationship with Allie behind his back for over a year”  
“And you agreed to that, why would you do that when it’s a lie. Surely the statements we gave to the police were enough to prove what a bastard he is”  
“The case files have been deleted, everything is gone, including our statements. Harry’s got a contact, a dirty cop, we think he’s the one that erased everything. I had no proof and that was the only way to be free of him”  
“I’m so sorry Mum, but at least it’s all over now”  
“That’s not everything. He’d been digging around and found some information on Allie that he could use against us”  
“What did he find?”  
“Her parent’s kicked her out when she was younger and she ended up living on the streets for a while”  
“That’s not her fault, how can he use that against her?”  
“There’s more. She got into drugs and ended up turning to prostitution to help fund her habit. She went into the shelter that Kaz works in one night in a bit of a mess and Kaz took her in, got her off the drugs”  
“Shit, I wasn’t expecting that. Did you know about this?”  
“Yeah, she told me the first night we met. She didn’t go into any detail though, it’s hard for her, going back there. I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to take in and she wanted to tell you herself but she thought you’d hate her”  
“I don’t hate her, I can’t imagine how hard it would be being homeless. It’s a wonder that she’s so together given everything she’s been through, make me realise how lucky I am. Where is she, can I speak to her?”  
“She’s in the bedroom, I’ll go see”

Walking into their room Bea found Allie curled up on the bed, a photo of the two of them at the beach in her hand.  
“Allie, Debbie wants to talk to you, you think you’re up to it?”  
“Yeah sure, is she ok?” the blonde said, getting up off the bed  
“She’s fine, just worried about you” Bea replied kissing her softly before taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.  
Allie was nervous, what if Debbie didn’t wat her near Bea, wanted her to leave. Walking into the kitchen she kept her eyes to the floor. Bea excused herself, leaving them alone.  
Taking a deep breath Allie lifted her head to see Debbie siting at the table, walking over she took a seat opposite her, bracing herself for what was to come.  
“Are you still taking drugs?” the young brunette asked  
“No, I’ve been clean for nearly four years. I don’t know how much detail Bea went into but I was pretty messed up when Kaz found me. I wouldn’t have survived if she hadn’t taken me in, I owe her my life. Once I got clean she made me promise her that I wouldn’t take anything again. It was the least I could do, given everything she did for me”  
“I don’t hate you”  
“You don’t?”  
“No, I was shocked, I’m not going to lie to you, but it’s in the past. Who you are now, how you treat my Mum, that’s what matters to me, not the stuff that happened years ago”  
“I was worried you wouldn’t want me anywhere near her”  
“You make her happy, happier than she’s ever been. As long as you stay off the drugs and don’t hurt her then we’re good”

 

It had been a couple of days since they filled the younger Smith in on everything. An envelope had arrived at the house that morning with Debbie’s name on it. Bea knew what its contents would be and had told Debbie so, but she had to let her daughter decide what she wanted to do with it, it was addressed to her after all.  
Grabbing the envelope the brunette ripped it up, tossing the bits of paper into the bin, before walking over to Allie and pulling her into a hug.


	25. Chapter 25

Debbie had been home for ten days, Allie taking on a few extra late shifts to give her and Bea some valuable mother daughter time.  The younger Smith had protested, saying she was happy that Allie was there but the blonde knew how much her girlfriend had missed the brunette.

On one of the days Bea was working Debbie and Allie hit the shops, the blonde happy that she got to spend some time alone with mini Bea before she left again.  After walking around the shops for a few hours they grabbed some lunch, laughing and chatting about some of the ridiculous outfit’s they had both tried on.

“I never did thank you for being so understanding about everything.  You have no idea how scared I was.  I was afraid you would hate me, that I would screw things up between you and your Mum.  I know she deserves so much better than me, but I promise you that I’ll always be there for her, with her, for as long as she’ll have me”

“I know you will, it’s obvious in the way you talk about her how much you love her, and she loves you too.  I’d been worried about her for a few years, things with the bastard were gradually getting worse and I hated the thought of leaving her alone with him.  I was scared that one day I’d get a phone call telling me he’d gone too far.  I was going to drop out of uni, it had been on my mind for a while, even before I got accepted.  I knew she would flip her shit when she found out but I’d rather she were pissed at me than dead.  I was planning on telling her after my holiday but she was different when I got back, there was a lightness in her that I hadn’t seen in years, she seemed stronger somehow, happier even.  I had no idea what was causing it until I heard her on the phone one night” the young brunette said, pausing to take a drink before continuing.

“He’d been drinking, like most nights, and Mum was late, only by about half an hour, but he was talking shit about her.  I told him not to speak about her like that and he raised his fist, he was going to hit me.  She’d just arrived home, came in and stood in front of me.  He pushed her out of the way and she fell, I tried to get past him to see if she was ok but he hit me.  I panicked and ran to my room, I should have stayed with her, I shouldn’t have left her there.  I heard him screaming at her and I’m pretty sure he hit her too.  A while later she came into my room, I was ashamed of myself for not protecting her so I pretended to be asleep.  She left then came back a few minutes later with a blanket so she could stay with me.  I heard a phone beep, thought it was mine until I heard her talking to someone.  She was really upset, blaming herself for him hitting me, but you calmed her down so easily.  I had no idea who you were but I knew you were the reason for the changes in her.  You give her strength Allie, so please don’t ever think that you’re not good enough for her ok” Debbie said, smiling at the blonde before grabbing her over the table.

“I was so angry that night, I wanted to drive over and pick you both up, get you away from him.  I felt so useless, we hadn’t known each other long at that point but I already knew that I loved her, and it killed me that I couldn’t protect her.  Did it bother you…that I was a woman?”

“Not at all, she was happy for the first time in years, that’s all that matters to me.  Please don’t tell her about the whole uni thing, I don’t want to upset her”

Finishing their lunch they resumed their shopping exhibition, heading back to the car a couple of hours later, ladened down with bags.  Allie had managed to sneak off while Debbie was in one of the music stores, picking up a treat for her girlfriend.

The three of them spent the next few days together, both Allie and Bea taking time off work so they could have some family time.

The blonde couldn’t remember a time when she felt so happy, so content.  Even as a kid she never felt like she was part of anything, her parents always favouring her smarter, older brother.  They never missed an opportunity to let her know how much of a disappointment she was to them.

It was the moments like this that she loved the most, the little things.  Bea and Debbie were playfully bickering over which radio station they should listen to as Allie drove them back from dinner. The blonde tuning into the 80’s station just to annoy them both. 

 

 

They were going to a karaoke bar that night for Franky’s birthday, Debbie would be heading back to university in a couple of days so decided to go out with them for a while before meeting up with her friends later.

Allie had been teasing Bea all day, saying she was going to sign her up to sing, the redhead threatening her with the dog house if she did.

Arriving at the bar they grabbed a drink before joining the rest of their party.  Franky and Boomer were already on stage, halfway through a rather interesting version of Beyoncé and Jay-z’s ‘Bonnie and Clyde’, Maxine and Bridget cheering them on from their table to the side.   The tattooed brunette didn’t have a bad voice, it was just a pity the same couldn’t be said for Booms.

Debbie was crying with laughter and the scene in front of her, they were clearly a few drinks ahead already.  There were a couple more performances from people in the bar before Allie’s name was called.  Kissing Bea briefly she jumped up and headed for the stage.

“Is she any good?” Debbie asked

“Who blondie?  She’s not bad, not as good as me mind!” Boomer said, her friends cracking up at her reply

Bea couldn’t take her eyes off her girlfriend as she rapped and danced her way through ‘Ice, Ice Baby’.  She looked so comfortable up there, and the way her body moved was getting the older woman all worked up.  If Allie was going to keep this up all night she may have to drag her off to the bathroom.

 

 

They had been there for a couple of hours, Franky embarrassing her girlfriend with a very flirty performance of ‘I Touch Myself’ by the Divinyls, and Debbie and Allie taking on P!nk’s ‘Stupid Girls’.  Debbie was better than Bea had expected her to be, she clearly hadn’t got her talent from her, that was for sure.

She was heading back from the bathroom when she heard her girlfriend’s name called again, rushing back to their table so she didn’t miss any of her performance.

Allie was nervous, she loved being up on stage, especially when she was rapping or joking around with Franky or Boomer, but this was different.  She was about to serenade her girl in front of a room full of people, she really hoped that she wouldn’t fuck it up. 

 

**_Fire and ice_ **

**_This love is like fire and ice_ **

**_This love is like rain and blue skies_ **

**_This love is like sun on the rise_ **

**_This love got me rolling the dice_ **

**_Don't let me lose_ **

**_Still falling for you Still falling for you_ **

 

**_Beautiful mind_ **

**_Your heart got a story with mine_ **

**_Your heart got me hurting at times_ **

**_Your heart gave me new kind of highs_ **

**_Your heart got me feeling so fine_ **

**_So what to do Still falling for you Still falling for you_ **

 

Allie’s gaze was locked with Bea’s, the younger woman singing the lyrics directly to her, throwing her a cheeky wink when she sang the line ‘gave me new kind of highs’, causing the redhead to blush.

 

**_It took us a while_ **

**_With every breath a new day_ **

**_With love on the line_ **

**_We've had our share of mistakes_ **

**_But all your flaws and scars are mine_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

**_And just like that_ **

**_All I breathe_ **

**_All I feel_ **

**_You are all for me_ **

**_I'm in_ **

**_And just like that_ **

**_All I breathe_ **

**_All I feel_ **

**_You are all for me_ **

**_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do I'm still falling for you_ **

 

Bea couldn’t take her eyes off her girlfriend, when she looked at her like that everything and everyone around them disappeared and it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

 

**_Brighter than gold_ **

**_This love shining brighter than gold_ **

**_This love is like letters in bold_ **

**_This love is like out of control_ **

**_This love is never growing old_ **

**_You make it new_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

 

**_It took us a while_ **

**_'Cause we were young and unsure_ **

**_With love on the line_ **

**_What if we both would need more_ **

**_But all your flaws and scars are mine_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

**_And just like that_ **

**_All I breathe_ **

**_All I feel_ **

**_You are all for me_ **

**_I'm in_ **

**_And just like that_ **

**_All I breathe_ **

**_All I feel_ **

**_You are all for me_ **

**_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_ **

**_Still falling for you_ **

 

Stepping off the stage Allie walked towards her girlfriend, their eyes locked as she crossed the room.  Bea had heard her sing quite often and she was good, but the way she sang that song, the control during the high notes absolutely blew her away.

“Wow, just wow, Allie that was incredible.  The first time I heard that song it reminded me of you”

“I thought of you when I heard it too, I think we’ve just found our song”

“I love you, beautiful girl” Bea said, her fingers tangling through blonde locks as she leaned in, kissing her girlfriend softly, before resting her forehead against Allie’s.

“I love you too baby” the younger woman said, biting the redhead’s lip before kissing her passionately, Bea moaning loudly as Allie’s hand trailed lightly across her stomach

“Get a room you two!” Boomer shouted, causing them to break apart, Allie flipping her the finger.

 

 

The karaoke had wrapped up about half an hour ago and the DJ took over, Franky, Allie, Debbie and Booms were dancing while Bea sat with Bridget and Maxine, chatting and laughing at Boomer’s attempt to do the robot.

Coming back to the table after a few songs thy sat down, ordering another round of drinks.  Debbie’s friend Kat had arrived so they headed off to meet the rest of their friend’s, leaving the others to continue with their evening.

The alcohol kicking in, Maxine dragged Bea up on the dancefloor, a rarity for both women.  They had been dancing for three songs when Maxine excused herself and headed for the bathroom.  Bea remained on the dancefloor, the buzz from the few shots of tequila she had just had giving her a confidence boost.

Maxine had been gone a few minutes when the redhead felt a hand on her waist, turning around so she could speak to her friend she found a tall, dark haired guy there instead.  Stepping back to break the contact she moved along the dancefloor and away from him, before continuing to dance.

She thought he’d gotten the message then someone pressed into her from behind, an arm snaking around her waist, holding her close.

“What the fuck!” She shouted, grabbing his hand to free herself from his hold

“Come on babe, it’s only a bit of fun” he said, leaning forward, trying to grab her again

“Piss off!  I’m not interested, I’m with someone” Bea yelled, pulling away again

“Can’t see him anywhere darlin” he replied, looking around the room, missing the pissed off blonde that was heading his way

“Get your fucking hands off her you piece of shit!” Allie yelled as she pushed him away from Bea, having seen the entire exchange.

 “Chill out sweet cheeks I’m just getting acquainted with your friend here, isn’t that right darlin” he said, grabbing Bea’s arse

“She’s my girlfriend you fucking prick!” She yelled before punching him in the face, knocking him clean off his feet.

Turning back towards the redhead she was grabbed by one of the bouncers.  The creep grinning at her from his position on the floor

“Touch her again and I’ll break your fucking arm!” the blonde yelled back at him as the bouncer dragged her towards the door

Running over to their table Bea grabbed both her and Allie’s jackets, said a quick goodbye to their friends before rushing off in the direction of the door.  She was so busy looking for the blonde that she missed the exchange between the creep and one of the bouncers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are borrowed from ‘Still Falling For You’ by Ellie Goulding


	26. Chapter 26

Running out of the bar Bea spotted Allie leaning against the wall, shaking her hand.  Heading over to her she grabbed the blonde’s hand, rubbing her fingers gently over her bruised knuckles.

“Does it hurt baby?” the redhead asked

“Like a mother fucker!”

“Good” Bea said, dropping her girlfriends hand and folding her arms, glaring at the younger woman

“What.  Why are you pissed at me?  That jerk had his hands all over you.  He had no right touching you like that!” Allie replied, confused as to what was going on

“I know, and I was handling it Allie, you didn’t need to go all Boomer on me”

“I’m not just going to stand back and watch some creep all over you.  You’re my girl, nobody else’s, mine!”

“I love that you’re so protective of me but they could have called the police.  I don’t want you getting into any trouble because of me.  And you’ve gone and hurt your hand now, I was looking forward to having some fun with those skilled fingers of yours” the redhead said, her fingers trailing across the younger woman’s collarbone gently

“Don’t worry baby, my other hand is just as good, and I know that you know what I can do with my tongue!” the blonde replied, running her good hand up her girlfriend’s thigh

“Debbie’s staying at Kat’s tonight, why don’t you remind me” Bea said, kissing Allie hard before dragging her in the direction of a taxi.

 

 

Debbie had been gone for a month, Bea missed her but could tell she was happy there, she was enjoying her studies and had made some great friends.  She was so proud of her daughter, everything she had to deal with growing up, all the shit with Harry, no kid should have to see the things she had.  Bea had been worried it would affect her relationships with her fellow students but she seemed really settled.

Things between her and Allie were great, she hadn’t thought it was possible but she fell in love with the blonde a little bit more every single day.  In moments like this, when she was waiting for her next client to arrive, her mind would wander to her girlfriend.  She couldn’t believe how lucky she was, she should probably have thanked Harry.  If his phone hadn’t have rung when it did she would have never have had the opportunity to leave the house that night, and would never have bumped into Allie.  Smiling at the thought she turned to find Maxine watching her from cross the room.

“What?”

“You’re thinking about Allie again aren’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“You’ve got that big soppy grin on your face, the same one you get when you talk about her, or when she texts you”

“I don’t have a soppy grin!”

“Sure you do, it’s cute.  If it makes you feel any better you’re not the only one.  I spoke to Boomer the other day and she said she Allie looked like she’s got a coat hanger stuck in her gob, her words not mine” Maxine said, glad that her friend had someone good in her life

“I’m just happy.  And I hope for Boomer’s sake Allie doesn’t hear her saying that!” Bea replied as her phone rang.

“Hey beautiful girl”

“Hey baby, can you do me a favour?” the blonde replied

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I’ve left my keys for the restaurant at home, you couldn’t drop them off for me later could you?”

“Sure, no problem.  Why don’t I come over at closing, I can help you lock up and we can drive back together”

“That would be great, thanks.  I love you”

“Love you too Alliecat, I’ll see you soon”

 

 

It was Boomer’s day off so Allie was cashing up the tills from behind the bar.  Hearing a door close she assumed it was Bea, the redhead had text her about ten minutes ago to let her know she was on her way over. 

“I’m in the bar baby, come through and I’ll fix you a drink while you wait” she called out to her, hearing her approaching.

Stopping what she was doing she turned to speak to her girlfriend but Bea wasn’t there.  Harry stood in front of her and he didn’t look happy.

“Sorry, we’re closed” she said, trying to keep her voice neutral

“I didn’t come for food”

“Then what do you want Harry?”

“I wanted to find out for myself what all the fuss was about.  Wanted to see what was so special about you that you could turn my family against me”

“I didn’t turn anyone against you, you fucked it up all on your own”

“Watch your mouth slut” he said, his voice raised as he took a step towards her

“That’s original, haven’t heard that one before!”

“We were fine until you showed up, filling her head full of shit”

“I didn’t fill her head with anything, she already knew you were a bastard”

Raising his arm he slapped the blonde hard across the face, causing her to stumble back slightly.  It hurt like a mother fucker but there was no way she would let it show.

“Feel better now do you?  And you wonder why she left you.  You don’t deserve her, you never did” Allie replied, standing as tall as possible, smirking at him

“And you do?  You’re nothing but a junkie street whore.  What the fuck can you give her that I can’t?”

“Everything, now if you don’t mind I’m busy”

“I’m surprised you’ve stuck around as long as you have, she must pay well”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Someone with your background, your experience, the money must be good.  That’s about the only way that uptight, frigid bitch could keep someone like you around.  I got more excitement from having a wank than I did fucking her, she’s useless, couldn’t even do that right”

“Again, says more about you than her, maybe you should be looking at your own performance before you go around pinning the blame on others.  Oh and trust me when I say that she’s anything but frigid.  No one has ever made me come as hard as she did this morning, no one has ever fucked me so hard that I couldn’t speak, no one has ever looked at me like I’m the most important thing in the world, and no one has ever loved me in the way she does.  Say what you want about me but don’t you dare speak about her like that, ever.  Now if that’s all you’ve come to say then please, get the fuck out” 

 

 

His fist connected with her face, and she could taste the blood instantly.  Grabbing hold of her he span her around so she was facing the bar, slamming her body hard against it, her face impacting hard with the cold surface below her.  She could feel him pressing into her, pinning her in place.

Grabbing the syringe from his jacket pocket he flicked the cap off before leaning further into the blonde below him.

“You took everything from me, now it’s my turn to have a bit of fun” he said, waving the needle in front of her face, his breath hot against her cheek

“Get the fuck off me” Allie said, trying unsuccessfully to free herself

“You’re a pretty little thing, it really is shame that you go and waste a body like that on her.  You’ve clearly forgotten what it’s like to be fucked properly” he said, ripping the back of her skirt before pushing her further into the bar

She tried to struggle again but he was too strong.  Allie wanted to cry.  She was scared, she knew what was coming, it wouldn’t be the first time some arsehole had just taken what they wanted from her.  But what frightened her the most was the needle, she suspected that it wasn’t just your run of the mill drug in there. If it didn’t kill her it sure as hell would fuck her up big time. 

“Time to remind you what it feels like to be fucked by a real man, and this one’s a freebie ok darling” he sneered at her before he tore her underwear off.

She could hear his zipper being unfastened and all she could think of was Bea.  Would the redhead be able to look her in the eye after she’d let him do this to her.  She felt dirty, cheap, would she see her that way too?  Even if she made it out alive, surely this would change everything between them.

He hated Bea for what she had done, she had ruined his life, his reputation, and now it was payback.  Her little slut was collateral damage, he knew going after the blonde would hurt her more than any beating he could give her, and she deserved it, after everything she’s taken from him.

 

 

Bea arrived at the restaurant, parking the car she headed to the staff entrance at the rear of the building.  She was surprised to find the door ajar, Allie must have done it knowing she was on her way.  Thinking no more of it she entered the building, checking the kitchen and finding it empty she headed through towards the main area.   As she got closer she heard shouting, the male voice sounded familiar, it sounded like Harry.  “Oh fuck” she thought, running in the direction of the noise, hoping Allie was ok.

Rounding the corner she felt her heart stop.  Harry had the blonde pinned against the bar, face down, his trousers around his ankles.  Bea felt sick, of all the things her had done to her, hurting Allie was the worse.  She would take a million beatings if it meant she could protect her girl.

“Get the fuck off her” she yelled as she ran towards him

 “Stay back or I’ll stick this in her neck.  You’re going to stand there and watch while I give her what she wants” he spat at her, lifting his hand to show her the syringe before slamming the blonde’s face into the bar again, hard.

“Bea” Allie cried out to her girlfriend through the tears that were now falling

Eyes scanning the room she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a bar stool.  Lifting it above her head she swung it round, hitting Harry across the back, knocking him to his knees, he dropped the needle as he fell.

He was scrambling on the floor, the trousers at his ankles restricting his movement.  Spotting the syringe he reached out to grab it, screaming out in pain as his ex-wife stamped on his hand.

“Protecting your little whore, how sweet.  She’s nothing but a street rat, how long will it be before she’s screwing someone else, it’s not like you can satisfy her.  She was begging me to fuck her, dirty little slut” he said, smirking at the redhead

“She wouldn’t look twice at you, you’re a pathetic excuse for a human being.  If you touch her again I’ll fucking kill you” Bea replied as she leaned in and punched him hard, hearing a crack before he fell to the floor.  She just hoped it was his face and not her hand that was broken, not that it wouldn’t be worth it.

 

 

Grabbing a handful of napkins from the bar she used them to pick up the syringe, moving it out of Harry’s reach.  He was out cold at the minute but she wasn’t taking any risks.

Allie had managed to scramble away from Harry while he was arguing with Bea, the redhead running over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her.  The blonde’s face was covered in blood and she was shaking in the older woman’s arms.

“It’s ok baby I’m here, I’ve got you” she whispered into her ear as she rocked the blonde gently

“Allie I need to call an ambulance and the police ok.  Where’s your phone? Mine’s in the car and I’m not leaving you alone”

“It’s behind the bar, near the till” the younger woman replied, her voice barely above a whisper

Lifting her girlfriend up Bea carried her over to one of the sofas.  Sitting her down gently, she grabbed the phone before heading back to the blonde, wrapping am arm around her and holding her close.

“Bea you need to call Franky.  She can access the CCTV” Allie said, her words slurred

“Ok, let me phone the ambulance then I’ll call her”

Allie was drifting in and out of consciousness while Bea was on the phone to the emergency services.  Ending the call she dialled Franky’s number, hoping that their friend would be home.

“What’s up Novak?”

“Franky it’s Bea, I need your help”

“Sure Red, everything ok?”

“Not really.  Listen, can you access the CCTV for the restaurant from home, Allie thought you might be able to”

“Yeah sure, what do you need?”

“I need you to download the past two hours, especially from the bar area.  Harry got in somehow while she was alone, he’s hurt her.  If I hadn’t have arrived when I did her would have raped her Franky” Bea said, bursting into tears

“Red, you need to calm down ok, your girl needs you.  I’ll go do it now and I’ll text you when it’s done.  I’ll call Booms, she can come over and lock up.  Have you called the police?” the tattooed brunette asked

“Yeah, they’re on their way, so is the ambulance”

“Where’s Harry now?”

“He’s out cold on the floor.  I’m watching the bastard though, if he wakes up I’ll put the fucker back to sleep again.  Can you call Kaz for me as well, let her know what’s happened” the redhead replied

“No problem, now go and look after your girl, I’ll be in touch soon”

 

 

Ending the call Bea turned her attention back to the blonde in her arms.  Allie was awake again now but still looked out of it.  A dark bruise was forming under her left eye and there was a cut above her lip.  It broke Bea’s heart to see her like this, she was just glad she had arrived when she did.

“Everything’ going to be ok, I love you Alliecat” the older woman said, kissing the blonde on the forehead.

“I didn’t want it, didn’t want him to touch me, I couldn’t get away from him.  Please believe me, I didn’t want him”

“I know baby, I know you didn’t.  Don’t you worry about any of that ok, you just concentrate on staying awake.  You took a nasty bump to the head so I need you to stay with me.  Can you do that for me Allie?”

“I’m tired Bea”

“I know you are but you need to stay awake until we get to the hospital.  It won’t be long I promise, and I’ll be right here with you ok” the redhead said, wondering what the fuck was keeping that ambulance.


	27. Chapter 27

The ambulance arrived along with two police cars, Bea filling them in on what happened after she had arrived and showing them where she had put the syringe. She was relieved to see that Stewart wasn’t on duty, she could do without his abuse with everything else going on. Giving them Franky’s details so they could access the CCTV footage she turned back to her girlfriend, trying to keep her awake until they made it to the hospital.

Needing a second ambulance the paramedic’s put the call in before taking Harry to the hospital in the first one, a police officer accompanying him.

Allie was struggling to stay awake, her head was pounding from connecting with both Harry’s fist and the bar, the police saying they would need to speak to her once she had been given the all clear. She can’t remember ever feeling so scared, even on the streets, although the drugs probably helped back then. Bea’s strong arms wrapped around her were helping, there was something so calming about the older woman’s presence.

Boomer had arrived to lock up as the paramedics were loading Allie into the second ambulance, Bea jumping in with her. Their friend threatening to go boonta on his arse once he got out of hospital. The police would need to be on the scene for a while so she said she would stay behind with them.

 

The doctor had just finished checking Allie over. Bea had thought that she had fractured her cheekbone but luckily it was just bruising, not that any of this was lucky. One of the nurses had cleaned the blonde up and she was looking much better but she was still shaking. She was suffering from concussion so they wanted to keep her in overnight for observation.

“I thought he was going to kill me, and all I could think about was you finding me, thinking I was back on the gear” the younger woman said between sobs

“You told me back when we first met that you’d been clean for a few years and I believe you, I trust you, please don’t ever doubt that”

“He would have raped me, if you hadn’t arrived when you did. Those things he said about me finding someone else, it’s not true, I would never do that, I’d never leave you. Please believe me Bea”

“I know none of what he said is true, there was never any doubt in my mind. I’m so sorry Allie, if I had set off ten minutes earlier he wouldn’t have gotten anywhere near you. I should have been there, should have protected you, I’m sorry”

“None of this is your fault, please don’t blame yourself” the younger woman said, pulling Bea towards her, cuddling into the redhead. 

 

Bea stepped outside to call Kaz while the police officer spoke to Allie, she just hoped he was treading carefully, her girlfriend was still pretty shaken. 

She filled Kaz in on what had happened, Franky had told the older blonde that Allie had been hurt but none of them knew the extent of her injuries at that point. She had spoken to Phoebe, her cop friend, and some of her colleagues were on the way to Harry’s to check for anything linking him to the threats they had been receiving. Hanging up the phone to Kaz she called Maxine, asking her to grab some of Allie’s clothes from the house and bring them to the hospital the next morning.

 

Grabbing a chair from across the room the officer placed it beside Allie’s bed, sitting down before talking to her. 

“I’ve spoken to Mr Smith and he claims he had arranged to meet you at the restaurant. He said that he was meeting you there to have sexual intercourse, and that both parties gave consent. Now I understand you’ve got a history of prostitution and drug abuse Miss Novak. We found a needle and syringe at the scene, the contents have been taken back to the lab for analysis but my guess is that whatever was in that needle was going to be your next hit. Harry Smith denies all knowledge of the needle, he was unaware that it was even on the bar” he said fixing her with an icy stare

“I never arranged to meet him, I was waiting for someone else, I had left my keys at home and they were bringing them over for me. I heard the door and thought it was her but when I turned around Harry was there. He threatened me, he tried to rape me. How else can you explain this, I suppose I bashed myself did I?” she shouted, indicating to the cut and bruising on her face

“Mr Smith claims that this is not the first sexual encounter the two of you have had. He also said that your injuries were self-inflicted, that you bashed your head on the bar after being discovered with him to make it look like rape. Your client Bea Smith was the one who found you was she not?” 

“She’s my fucking girlfriend you prick. He tried to rape me. He threatened me with a needle filled with fuck know what and tried to rape me. He would have if my girlfriend hadn’t have arrived when she did. I did not arrange to meet Harry Smith, I have never had sex with him and I never would”

“I’m struggling to see why Mr Smith would make these allegations Miss Novak. He’s an upstanding member of society, holds down a regular job and owns his own home. You on the other hand are a drug addicted prostitute. Do you honestly think anyone would believe your side of the story? Have a think about what I’ve said and I’ll pop back later, we can chat again ok” he said, pushing the chair back before standing and walking away. The blonde bursting into tears after he had left.

 

After filling Maxine in on the events of the evening she ended the call, heading back to the blonde’s room. As she turned she saw the officer that had gone to speak to Allie stood chatting with Jake Stewart. Stepping back around the corner quickly she stood still, listening to what they were saying. Taking her phone from her pocket after a few seconds she leaned around the corner, making sure she was hidden before recording the conversation.

“Ok so run me through what you said to her” Stewart said

“Short version, I told her that no one would believe a drug addicted hooker over a model citizen like Harry Smith and that she should change her statement. I put the pressure on like you asked, she was pissed when I called the girlfriend a client though, thought she was going to punch me” 

“Give her a couple of hours to stress on it all and she’ll cave. Well done mate” Stewart replied, patting him on the back

“She’s hot though, blondie. Might ask her how much she charges when I go back in, wouldn’t mind a go on that when she’s out of here” he said, Stewart laughing along with him

 

Bea was fuming, she wanted to rip their fucking heads off but her priority was Allie, she had to make sure the blonde was ok. Stepping back around the corner she stopped the recording, saving the video. Calling Kaz again she filled the older blonde in on what she had just witnessed before hanging up and emailing the recording to her. Pocketing her phone she head off in the direction of her girlfriend. 

Heading back into the hospital room she found Allie laid on her side, facing away from the door. Bea could tell by the way her body was shaking that she was crying. Rushing over to the bed she wrapped an arm around the blonde, kissing her forehead.

“Baby please don’t cry, everything’s going to be ok I promise you. He won’t hurt you again, I’d kill the fucker before I’d let him near you again” the redhead said, placing a gentle kiss on her girls lips

“They don’t believe me, the police. I told him what happened and he doesn’t believe me Bea. Harry’s told him that I arranged to meet him there, that I wanted to…that I wanted to have sex with him. He’s accusing me of doing this to myself, he said I was a junkie. The cop called you a client, he thinks you’re paying me” the blonde said, breaking down again

“I know baby, it’ll be ok”

“How Bea? How will it be ok? You know what happened last time we gave statements against Harry, they fucking disappeared!”

“He’s working with Stewart, the cop that you spoke to. I saw them together in the corridor, they were talking. I managed to record most of their conversation, neither of them saw me there so they have no idea. I’ve sent the recording through to Kaz and she has the CCTV footage from Franky. She’s going to speak to her contact again, send the video’s through to her then call me back. I need to ask you something, there’s no pressure ok?” Bea said, stroking the blonde’s cheek 

“What is it?”

“The cop, he’s coming back to speak to you soon and when he does I want you to keep him talking as long as possible ok. I’m going to leave my jacket next to the bed, my phone will be in it and we’re going to record the conversation. The longer he speaks the more he will incriminate himself”

“Ok, but what do you want me to say?”

“Just stick to the truth, I’ll be right outside the door watching, I’m not going anywhere. If he starts shouting press the nurse call button and I’ll be straight in. I don’t want to pressure you. You are the most important thing in the world to me so if you don’t want to do this I understand”

“Promise me you’ll be outside?”

“I promise baby”

“Ok I’ll do it”

“If you feel uncomfortable at any point press the button ok”

“Ok. Will you hold me, I need to feel you” Allie asked, her voice raw from crying

“Sure, scoot over a bit” the redhead said, climbing in beside the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Try and get some sleep ok, I love you Alliecat”

“I love you too baby” the blonde replied before drifting off to sleep.

 

The door closing woke them both from a restless sleep, the police officer standing at the end of the bed.

“Miss Novak, can I speak to you alone please, I have a few more questions”

Climbing off the bed Bea pressed record on her phone before slipping it into her jacket pocket, grabbing her wallet as she did.

“I’ll go and grab a coffee, I’ll see you soon Allie, I love you” Bea said, squeezing the blonde’s hand as reassurance

“I love you too beautiful” the younger woman replied, watching her leave before turning to face the officer.

Taking a seat in the chair next to the bed he took out his notepad, a written statement and a pen.

“I took the liberty of writing your statement for you, all you need to do is sign it. I’m sure you’ve had enough time to process what I said earlier” he said, holding the papers out for her to take.

“My head’s killing, can you read it to me and if I’m happy with everything I’ll sign it” Allie replied, trying to get him talking as much as possible

“Sure thing darling” he said before reading the statement out to her.

It was exactly as she had expected, Harry looking like the innocent party in all of this. Finishing reading he handed her the pen, along with the statement.

“What about the CCTV footage? That will clearly show that everything in this statement is a lie” she said, suddenly feeling brave

“Video footage can easily so missing, a bit like statements on assault charges, now sign it!” he said, his voice rising as he got angry.

“I’m not signing anything, now please leave” Allie replied, leaning over and pressing the call button 

Grabbing the paperwork he stood, glaring at the blonde before storming out of the room and down the corridor, looking for Jake Stewart.

 

Stepping out from around the corner Bea opened the door and headed back into the blonde’s room, her girlfriend was sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Running over to her Bea pulled the younger woman into a hug, mindful of the bruising to her ribs.

“Shh, it’s ok Allie, it’ll be over soon I promise” she said, grabbing the phone from her jacket pocket and saving the recording.

“I asked him to read the statement to me, said I had a headache. Did it record ok?” the blonde asked, looking at her girlfriend

Pressing play they sat and listened to the whole conversation before Bea dropped a quick email to Kaz, attaching the file.

“You did great Allie, I’m so proud of you” she said, kissing her softly on the lips

“Come lie with me” the blonde replied

Climbing back on the bed Bea held her girlfriend tight, her hand tracing circles across the blonde’s back, both of them falling asleep not long after.

 

Bea woke to someone shaking he shoulder and calling her name quietly. Opening her eyes she saw Maxine standing next to the bed, bag a bag in her hand.

“Morning love, I brought you both a change of clothes. How is she?”

“She’s exhausted, been up most of the night. He’s really scared her Maxi, I could rip his fucking head off” Bea replied, climbing out of the bed gently so she didn’t wake her girlfriend 

“Where is he now?”

“I’m not sure, they brought him here last night to get checked over but I’m not sure what happened after that. I’ll call Kaz later, she if she’s got an update for us. That cop came back, dug himself an event bigger hole, I’m just hoping this contact of Kaz’s is as good as she makes out”

“You look exhausted love, why don’t you head home for a bit, get some rest. I can stay with Allie”

“Thanks for the offer but I’m not leaving her, I feel guilty enough about last night, I should have been there, should have stopped him” Bea said, breaking down.

“None of this is your fault Bea, Harry’s to blame for all of this not you ok” Maxine said, trying to reassure her friend

“Don’t take it personally, she won’t listen to me either. Bloody stubborn!” a voice from across the room said

Turning around Bea saw her girlfriend smiling at her from the bed 

“How are you feeling love?” Maxine asked

“A bit sore but I’ll live. Now come sit with me, both of you, I need entertaining, I hate hospitals” Allie said, Bea and Maxine doing as they were told.

 

Maxine had been gone for about an hour. The doctor had just left, giving Allie the all clear. She was allowed to go home, providing she rested for a few days.

“I called Franky earlier while you were asleep and you’ve got the next week off work” Bea said, packing the bag after Allie had gotten dressed

“I’m ok honestly, I don’t want to leave them short staffed”

“You’re taking the time off, no arguments. Besides who else is going to keep me company, I’ll get bored being home alone for the next seven days if you don’t” 

“Bea you don’t have to do that, what about the salon?”

“I told you last night that you are more important to me than anything. You took care of me when I got out of hospital, please let me do the same for you. I might even consider a nurse’s uniform of that helps”

“Deal, but I get to choose the outfit” Allie replied, winking at her girlfriend

 

They were outside the hospital, waiting for a taxi when Bea’s phone beeped. Checking it she saw a text from Kaz, opening it up she read it before handing the phone to the blonde.  
‘Got the bastard! I’ll call over later once Allie’s settled and fill you both in. K’

Looking up from the screen Allie locked eves with Bea, neither of them quite believing what they had read.

Shouting from the hospital broke the silence. Turning in the direction of the disturbance they saw Harry being escorted out of the building, a police officer either side of him. Behind, the cop that had threatened Allie was being dragged out, hand’s cuffed behind his back.

Spotting the couple a few feet away Harry launched himself at Allie, Bea stepping on front of her on instinct. Before he could reach them the officers grabbed him, wrestled him to the ground before cuffing him and dragging him back to his feet.

Turning slightly Bea wrapped her arms around her girlfriend before glaring back at Harry, watching as he was carried over to the car and taken away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, I’m back to stage 1 of the grieving process after watching the season finale again last night…should have learnt my lesson the first time around!! :(

Arriving home Bea ran a bath for her girlfriend to help her relax, the blonde had been tense during the taxi ride.

“Will you get in with me, I want to feel you” Allie asked quietly as the redhead was leaving the bathroom

“Of course, whatever you want” the older woman replied, climbing in behind her girlfriend, the blonde leaning back into her once she was seated

Wrapping her arms and legs around the younger woman, Bea placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
“I’m so lucky to have you” Allie said, snuggling into her lover

“I’m the lucky one, do you have any idea how beautiful you are Allie?”

“All my life I’ve felt like something was missing, even after Debbie was born. Don’t get me wrong I love her to the moon and back but I still felt like I was missing out on something, that I wasn’t a complete person. And then I met you, and I found my missing piece. I love you so much” 

“I love you too, I can’t imagine my life without you” the blonde replied, tears in her eyes

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere then isn’t it” Bea said, kissing her girl lovingly

 

They were curled up on the sofa watching Friends re-runs when there was a knock on the door. Untangling herself from the blonde Bea jumped up and headed out of the room. Opening the door she let Kaz in, closing it behind her.

“Hey Bea, how’s she doing?”

“She’s ok, a bit tired, battered and bruised but she’ll be fine. I’m just glad I got there when I did, it makes my stomach churn thinking about what he was going to do to her, the sick fuck”

“It’ll all be over soon. I spoke to phoebe earlier, she gave me an update”

“We saw him getting dragged out of the hospital in cuffs, serves the bastard right!”

“Is Allie awake?”

“Yeah she’s on the sofa watching tv, you want a beer?”

”That would be great, thanks”

Grabbing a couple of beers and a water for her girlfriend Bea led the older blonde through to the lounge

“Hey kiddo, you ok” Kaz said, seeing Allie curled up on the sofa

“Hey Momma, I’m alright. Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, I really appreciate it”

“It was nothing, I’ll always have your back” Kaz said, hugging the younger blonde gently

Taking the small sofa Kaz watched as Bea sat behind Allie, the younger woman cuddling into her instantly, like she was a comfort blanket.

“Ok so Phoebe called me an hour ago. They have arrested Harry for assault, rape and attempted murder. The tox report came back on the contents of the syringe, it was heroine mixed with battery acid. They said there would have been a fatality if he had used it” Kaz said, Allie bursting into tears after hearing the last bit

“Don’t cry baby, you’re safe, he can’t hurt you anymore, can’t hurt us. I’ll protect you no matter what” Bea said, rocking her girlfriend gently, calming her down, before nodding at Kaz to continue

“The cop who threatened you in the hospital was arrested, they found email correspondence from him on Harry’s laptop, and deposits in his bank account from Ash Stewart, Jake’s brother. Do either of you recognise him?” Kaz said, leaning over and handing Bea a photograph

“Isn’t that the prick that was all over you at the karaoke bar?” Allie asked, grabbing the photo

“Yeah that’s him” the redhead confirmed

“That’s Ash, Jake’s brother. Phoebe’s team have done a full search on Harry’s laptop. He’d deleted most the files but they managed to retrieve enough to link both Jake and Ash back to him. Ash was the one taking the photos of Allie, Franky let them look further back on the CCTV and he made the mistake of getting out of the van he was hiding in outside the restaurant. They also found a paper copy of Allie’s old police file at Harry’s house. The staff ID number on the printout matches Jake Stewart’s. They’re still looking into the missing statements but she’s pretty sure that there will be a connection” the older blonde said 

“Fuck!” Allie said, shock written all over her face

“So what happens now?” Bea asked

“There’s enough to charge Harry and given the severity of the charges Phoebe said he won’t make bail and Ash will be recalled to prison for breaking parole. Stewart’s been suspended but they need more on him. She’s whacked a restraining order on him, he can’t come anywhere near either of you or he’ll be arrested. We’re almost there but stay alert ok, both of you”

“Don’t worry we will. Are you going to stay for dinner, Allie’s not cooking” the redhead said, nudging her girlfriend playfully

“I’d love to but I need to head over to the shelter. We’ll get together soon though” Kaz said, kissing Allie on the cheek before heading out of the room, Bea following behind.

“Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am for what you’ve done for both of us”

“Anytime. You’re good for her, in all the years I’ve known Allie I’ve never seen anyone affect her the way you do, the way you calmed her down back there”

“I love her, she’s my whole world. I wanted to kill him when I saw what he was doing to her, I still do!”

“You’re not the only one, trust me. But Allie needs you here, needs you by her side so let Phoebe handle it. And when the bastard gets sentenced we’re gonna throw the party of all party’s ok. Now go back to your girl” Kaz said, hugging Bea before leaving the house.

 

Allie had been home for four days and was starting to get back to her old self, she was still quieter than usual though which concerned Bea. They hadn’t been intimate since the blonde had been released from hospital, they had come close on a couple of occasions but the older woman had pulled back both times, wanting her girlfriend to set the pace.

“You up for getting out of the house for a bit, we could go for a drive somewhere, take a picnic” Bea asked

“Sure, where were you thinking?”

“It’s your choice, wherever you want to go”

“You choose, I don’t mind where we go as long as I’m with you” the blonde replied kissing her girl on the cheek

Allie grabbed a couple of blankets and loaded the car up while Bea prepared some lunch. They had been on the road for a couple of hours when Bea veered off down a narrow gravel track. Five minutes later she pulled up, cutting the engine, before jumping out of the car and grabbing their lunch, throwing the blankets over to Allie. Taking the blonde’s hand she led her through a small wooded trail into a large clearing, a picturesque lake in the centre of it. Placing the picnic basket down, she grabbed the blankets and laid them on the grass, sitting on the blanket before pulling the blonde down next to her. They ate lunch, Bea filling the blonde in on her conversation with Debbie earlier that morning.

“This place is amazing, how did you find it?” the younger woman asked as while later, lying beside her girlfriend, placing her head on the older woman’s chest.

“My grandad brought me up here a few times when I was a kid, he loved this place. When I was eight he got really sick he died a few months later. It hit me hard, he was the only one who gave a shit about me, I loved him so much. It was years before I could come back here, I’d had a particularly bad day at home, Deb was only young, I grabbed her, jumped in the car and drove. I had no idea where I was going but I ended up here, there’s something about this place that relaxes me. Other than Debbie you’re the only person I’ve ever brought up here, it was always our special place” Bea said, her fingers running through blonde locks

“Thank you for sharing it with me” 

I want to share everything with you” the redhead said, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

Lifting her head, Allie hovered over the older woman before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Things became heated quickly, the blonde’s hands wandering all over her girl’s body. Allie’s hand trailing up her dress brought Bea out of her trance, breaking the kiss she pulled back, putting some distance between them.

“What’s wrong, don’t you want me anymore?” 

“Of course I want you, why would you think that?”

“You haven’t touched me in days and every time we get close you pull away. Are you not attracted to me anymore?” the younger woman asked, hurt written all over her face

“God no, you drive me crazy, the way my body responds to your touch amazes me sometimes. I want you all the time, and that scares the hell out of me” Bea replied, holding on to her girlfriends hands

“They why did you stop just then?”

You’ve been through a lot recently, I didn’t want to rush you into doing anything that might make you feel uncomfortable”

“So you still want me?” the blonde said, her voice thick with insecurity

“Always, have you looked in a mirror recently? You drive me wild Allie”

“Good, now come back here and kiss me” the younger woman replied, pulling Bea down on top of her.

Flipping them over so she was now straddling the older woman, Allie kissed her way down her lovers neck, across her collarbone and down towards her breasts, her left hand creeping further up Bea’s inner thigh before disappearing under her dress.

“Allie we can’t, not here. What if we get caught?” the redhead said, grabbing hold of her girlfriend’s wrist, stopping her hand from going any higher

“Relax there’s no one here but us, I promise to be quiet when you make me come” the blonde said, her words having the desired effect as Bea let go of her hand. Her head falling back onto the blanket as she felt Allie’s fingers trail down her legs, taking her panties with them.

"A while later they were laid cuddled up on the blanket, Allie’s fingers running through red curls.

“I can’t believe we just did that, you’re such a bad influence on me”

“You love it” the blonde replied, slapping her girlfriends arse

“I do, and I love you, so much. Now take me home, I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck you senseless” Bea said, standing up, pulling her lover into her. Grabbing the picnic basket and blankets, they ran back to the car.

 

It was Allie’s first day back at work and Bea was restless, she has been pacing around the salon since lunch, driving Maxine up the wall. The blonde’s shift had started an hour ago and the older woman had been on edge ever since.

“For god sake will you sit down, you’ll wear your shoes out if you keep pacing around like that”

”Sorry Max, I’m just worried about her, I think she’s gone back to soon”

“She’ll be fine love. I’m sure she’ll call as soon as she can, put your mind at rest”

Half an hour later Bea received a text from her girlfriend, letting her know that she was ok, the restaurant was busy but she would try and call her later.

It was late afternoon and her next client had just walked in when her mobile rang. Boomer’s name flashing across the screen. Grabbing the phone she accepted the call

“Hey Booms, everything ok?”

“Not really, you need to get over here now, its Allie…she’s a mess”


	29. Chapter 29

Hanging up the phone, the redhead turned to face her friend, tears in her eyes

“What is it Bea? Is everything ok?”

“It’s Allie, something’s wrong”

“Go, I can take your next appointment”

“Thanks Max” Bea said, running out of the door and jumping in the car before racing over to the restaurant, different scenario’s shooting through her mind.

Bursting through the front door she ran straight to Boomer who was behind the bar

”She’s in the office upstairs, you know the way?”

“Yeah I’ve got it, thanks Booms” the redhead said, running through the staff door and heading for the stairs.

 

Knocking on the office door gently before opening it she found Allie sitting on the floor, back against the wall, her chin resting on her knees, tears running down her face. Walking over to her girlfriend she sat down, placing an arm around her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

“Talk to me Alliecat, what happened?”

“Nothing, nothing happened and I still freaked out, he didn’t even do anything”

“Who, what’s going on Allie?”

“Nathan, the new bartender, he started last week while I was off. I was stood facing the bar, he put his hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention, and I freaked out. I didn’t know he was behind me, he must think I’m completely crazy!”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll go talk to him once I know you’re ok”

“I’m fine, really, I got spooked over nothing, and it’s pathetic”

“No it’s not, what you went through was awful, it’s going to take time so don’t beat yourself up ok”

“Ok I’ll try. Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“It doesn’t matter, besides I never could resist a damsel in distress” Bea said, kissing the blonde on the cheek

“My hero, just need to get you a costume and you’re good to go, you’d look hot in spandex!” the younger woman replied, giving her girlfriend a small smile

“Do you ever stop flirting?” 

“I can’t help it when you’re around. On a serious note, thanks for coming over, you didn’t have to”

“I wanted to, you’re my priority, and the salon can wait. Will you be ok for five minutes, I’ll go and speak to Nathan then I’m taking you home. No arguments ok”

“I’ll be fine, thank you” Allie said, pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace.

Heading back to the bar Bea found Nathan, taking him off to one side she explained what had happened without giving away too many details, and why Allie had reacted the way she had. After reassuring him he wouldn’t get fired she called Franky, letting her know Allie would be off work for a while longer, before heading back upstairs to collect her girl and take her home.

 

Allie had been back at work for just over a month, everything had been going great but she was yet to lock up on her own. Boomer had been taking the late shifts and while she was grateful she knew it was unfair on her friend, not that she would ever complain.

Changing the rota she gave Booms the next few nights off. The thought of being here alone terrified her but she had to face her fears, she would not give that bastard the satisfaction of knowing he was still getting to her.

Grabbing some takeaway from the kitchen she headed home, hopefully her girlfriend would be there when she got back. They ate dinner together, the blonde filling Bea in on her impending late shift. 

“Are you sure it’s not too soon”

“I need to do this, I refuse to be afraid any longer”

“Ok if you’re sure, but call me if you change your mind ok”

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine, please don’t worry”

“I’ll always worry” the redhead replied

 

Allie felt sick, why the fuck did she think this was a good idea, she was so not ready for this. Bea had called her ten times in the last three hours, it was sweet that she was so worried about her but it really wasn’t helping her nerves. Boomer had offered to stay but she had managed to get her to go home after several failed attempts.

Bea had just arrived home when her mobile rang, rummaging around in her pocket she grabbed it, answering the call.

“Hey Boomer, everything ok there?”

“It’s all fine. I was going to stay back but blondie threw me out, she’s quite scary when she wants to be”

“Believe me I know! How is she, she said she was ok when I spoke to her earlier but I’m not so sure”

“She says she’s alright but I’m not buying it. Maybe I should go back, send her home” the brunette said

“No you go home, I’ve got it covered, thanks Booms” Bea replied, hanging up the phone, a plan coming to mind. She would need Franky’s help, and she knew the tattooed brunette would tease her about this for years to come, but it would be worth it if it helped Allie.

Finishing her call to Franky the redhead jumped in the shower quickly before getting dressed and heading over to the restaurant. Her plan was to arrive half an hour before closing time so she didn’t startle her girlfriend.

 

There were a few customers left when Bea walked through the door, spotting the blonde heading into the back she took a seat at the bar, ordering herself a drink. Twenty minutes later the last customer had just left. Allie came back through the door, a smile spreading across her face when she spotted the redhead sitting there. 

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?”

“I heard the manager was smoking hot, thought I’d come and see for myself, just don’t tell my girlfriend” the older woman said, her eyes raking the full length of the younger woman’s body

“Your secret’s safe with me beautiful” the blonde replied, dropping a quick kiss on the other woman’s cheek before heading over to the front door, locking up

“You get off Nate, I’ll finish up here” Allie called to him as he came back through the staff door

“Thanks boss, have a good night” he replied, heading off in the direction he’d just come from

“I won’t be long babe, you want another drink while you wait?” Allie said, heading back over to the bar and her girlfriend. She hated being in this part of the building, having the redhead hear helped but she couldn’t seem to stop her stomach churning.

“No I‘m good thanks, what can I do to help?”

“Nothing, just relax I’ve got it covered” the blonde said, counting the days takings before bagging it all up.

 

Ten minutes later Allie had deposited the takings into the safe in the office, heading back into the bar she approached her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her.

“Thank you for coming over, I wasn’t looking forward to being here alone” the blonde said

“I could tell when we spoke earlier, I know you better than you think I do, can’t get anything past me. How are you feeling now?”

“Better since you arrived. I still feel like I can’t relax properly, like I’m waiting for something bad to happen. I know it’s crazy but every time I’m around the bar I think of that night, I can’t seem to erase it from my memory”

“What about now?” the redhead said, after kissing her way up her girlfriend’s neck

“That helps, I don’t feel so scared anymore” the blonde said, smiling at her girlfriend

“I’m glad. Do you trust me?”

“With my life, you know that”

“Good” Bea said, kissing the blonde’s lips again

“What are you up to? Not that I’m complaining” 

“Making new memories” the older woman said, stepping back slightly and unbuttoning her dress to reveal matching bra and panties, the lace of the underwear the same shade of red as her hair.

“Holy fuck Bea” the blonde moaned, running her fingers across her girlfriends exposed stomach

“I want you to focus on me ok”

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t take my eyes off you even if I wanted to, and I really don’t want to” the younger woman replied, her voice several octaves lower than normal.

“Good, I like it when you look at me” Bea said, her hands moving up the blonde’s thighs, lifting her skirt up as they go.

Leaning forward the redhead kissed her lovers neck and along her jaw before claiming her lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.

Unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt Bea pulled it from the waistband of her skirt before running her fingers down her girlfriend’s arms, removing the item of clothing that was keeping her from where she wanted to be.

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable in any way, or if you want me to stop ok” the older woman said, palming her hands over her lover’s bra clad breasts, her lips licking and sucking at her neck again

“Fuck…Oh god…please…please don’t stop. I want to…”

“What do you want me to do Alliecat?”

“I want to feel you….inside me” the blonde moaned breathlessly as her girlfriend unhooked her bra, taking her right nipple into her mouth and sucking hard

“Like this?” Bea said, her right hand trailing up her lover’s skirt, pulling her underwear to one side before slipping two fingers inside the blonde

“Fuck, more…I want you to fill me…” 

Pulling out, Bea added a third finger before thrusting deep into her girlfriend again, setting a steady rhythm

“Look at me baby, please. I want to look into your eyes as come undone in my hands” the older woman whispered into her lover’s ear as she fucked her hard

Allie loved this side of her girlfriend. Shy, nervous Bea was adorable, but when the older woman lost herself in the moment it lit a fire in the blonde that she couldn’t control, and she didn’t want to.

“I love being inside of you, the way you feel around my fingers” Bea said, her voice low and raspy, sending a shock straight to the blonde’s core and a whimper to her lips

“I love the sounds you make when I thrust into you, the way your body trembles under me when I’m fucking you” she said, sucking hard on the younger woman’s hardened nipple

“I love the way you taste when I take you in my mouth” she said, curling her fingers deep inside her lover, causing her stomach muscles to twitch as she neared her release

“But most of all I love you, all of you” the redhead said, kissing the younger woman hard, biting down on her bottom lip

“Come for me Allie” she moaned, looking into the blonde’s eyes, her own orgasm building as a result of bringing Allie pleasure

Thrusting hard into her, she felt her lover’s wall tighten around her fingers, the blonde’s orgasm ripping through her body as she screamed Bea’s name over and over again, sending the older woman crashing over the edge as well. Bea guided her through the aftershocks before removing her fingers and licking them clean, her eye’s never leaving the blonde’s. 

Allie’s legs gave way, stumbling forward slightly into her girlfriends strong embrace. Several minutes later, once she had regulated her breathing again, she captured her girl’s lips in a searing kiss, her hands grabbing at her lace clad arse.

“I want to touch you” Allie said, her fingers playing with the waistband of the older woman’s panties

“Then touch me” the redhead said, picking her girlfriend up and carrying her over to one of the sofas at the side of the bar, the younger woman wrapping her legs around Bea’s waist.

 

An hour later they were laid on the sofa, limbs entwined, the blonde trailing light kisses along her girlfriends shoulder

“Oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Allie said, jumping up quickly, stumbling over her girlfriend

“What’s wrong baby?” the redhead asked, confusion written all over her face

“CCTV, fuck Bea, I’d forgotten all about that. Shit, fuck…it’s not funny, we’re so screwed!” 

“It’s ok I spoke to Franky earlier, asked her to turn it off for a few hours. I told her I’d let her know when we were leaving” the older woman said, laughing at the expletives coming from that pretty blonde mouth

“You asked Franky, did you tell her why?”

“No, although I’m pretty sure she’d figured it out. She’s going to give me so much shit for this isn’t she?” Bea said, burying her head into the sofa cushion

“She’ll get years of entertainment out of this, we’re both screwed” the blonde replied, laughing at the blush on her girlfriends face as she pulled her up from the sofa, kissing her hard.

“I want you again” the older woman said, running her fingers up the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh

“Then we need to go, I don’t want the cleaner catching me with my head between your legs” Allie replied, grapping the redheads arse again before helping her with the buttons on her dress.

Cleaning up after themselves they locked up, Bea dropping Franky a quick text before she drove them home. 

 

The following day Allie was struggling, the nerves she had once felt around the bar area had been replaced by arousal. She was wound up like a coiled spring and couldn’t wait to get home to her lover, although if the feeling got any worse she may have to shut herself in the office for half an hour so she could relieve some of the tension.

Bea wasn’t faring any better, she could still feel Allie all over her body. She was just glad she wasn’t at the salon today, Maxine would take great pleasure in teasing her about her current state. Getting up off the sofa she decided a cold shower was in order, her phone ringing halted her movements, checking the screen and seeing Franky’s name she felt the colour in her cheeks rise.

“Hey, everything ok?”

“Holy fuck Red, you’ve gone from HNC to a master’s degree in a matter of months, you really are a quick learner aren’t ya. It was fucking hot though, so much better than porn!” 

“What the fuck Franky, please tell me you’re joking!”

“Chill out Red I only saw the first ten minutes, Gidge wouldn’t let me watch any more, fed me some bullshit about privacy or something. I made her keep me entertained so I wasn’t tempted to take a peek. Looks like we all got well and truly fucked!” the tattooed brunette said, chuckling down the phone at the redhead’s obvious discomfort

“I’m never talking to you again, goodbye Franky” Bea said, hanging up the phone before crashing back down on the sofa, holding her head in embarrassment.

 

It had been three weeks since that night at the restaurant, Franky still teasing both women every opportunity she got. They were on their way home from a celebratory lunch with her and Bridget, Bea’s divorce to Harry had been finalised a couple of days ago so the older blonde had offered to cook for them. Bea’s mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, there was something she’d been wanting to ask the younger woman but wasn’t sure how to broach it.

Later that evening they were curled up on the sofa, the redhead deciding to take the plunge and get it over with. Sitting up she turned so she was facing her girlfriend, holding on to her hands before she spoke

“I like living here with you”

“Me too, is it weird that it felt like home as soon as we moved in?”

“No it’s not weird, I felt it too, although having you beside me definitely helped. Allie there’s something I wanted to run by you, it’s only a thought, no pressure”

“Have I ever told you you’re cute when you’re nervous?”

“I’m not cute”

“Yeah you are, now quit stalling and ask me already”

“You know the divorce settlement came through a few days ago, well I was thinking about using the money from the sale of the old house as a deposit on another one. I spoke to Bridget earlier about buying this place from her, I love living here and really don’t want to move again. I’ve got the deposit covered but I’d like it to be in both of our names, but only if that’s something you would want. I know it’s a big step and I don’t want you to do something you’re not completely comfortable with” the older woman said, looking down, unable to meet the blonde’s gaze

Lifting her girlfriends chin so she could look into deep brown eyes Allie kissed her softy before replying, “Where do I sign?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life” the blonde replied, kissing Bea again with so much love that she took her breath away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to have the final chapter finished in a couple of days. The hockey season has just started so I’m down at the rink more and have been struggling for time.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left feedback, as a newbie to writing it’s good to hear all your thoughts :)


	30. Epilogue

Two Years Later

Debbie had been home for four weeks, Bea and Allie had made the drive over for her graduation ceremony, both of them trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears falling when the young brunettes name was called out. They had all gone out to dinner afterwards, before Debbie headed off to celebrate with her fellow students, and the couple had gone back to their hotel room for their own private celebration. The three of them driving home the following day after packing up Debbie’s belongings.  
The younger smith had moved back home initially but decided to rent an apartment with Kat, they had been friends since they were five and Debbie had missed her when they both went to different universities. It was hard for Bea to let her go again so soon but she knew she had to let her daughter live her own life, and it least she was a lot closer now. They had helped her move in two days ago, the redhead getting through another box of tissues as Allie drove them back home.  
Debbie had applied to study for her masters in psychology and criminology at the University of Melbourne, her excellent grades on her degree had inspired Bridget to offer her an apprenticeship at her private practice. The fact that Debbie had also studied the criminology aspect would be very beneficial to her, with Bridget’s work at the prison being a big part of her practice.

Allie had gone into work early that morning, having needed to catch up on some paperwork. Grabbing the mail Bea noticed that she had another letter from Harry, the ‘Walford’ stamp on the envelope giving it away. It was the sixth one she had received in the twelve months since Harry had been sentenced. The first four she had ignored, ripped up and tossed them straight in the bin, but curiosity had gotten the better of her when the fifth one arrived.  
He wanted to see Debbie and was expecting her to convince their daughter that it was a good idea. She would never stop Debbie from seeing Harry if that’s what she wanted, he was her Dad after all, but there was no way in hell she would encourage it. Bea had called her daughter after opening the previous letter, filling her in on Harry’s request for her to visit him, Debbie asking her to let him know that he was dead to her, and that she had all the family she needed with her Mum and Allie.

 

Pulling up outside the prison Bea took a dep breath, steadying her nerves before opening the door and walking in.  
“What do you want Harry?” she said as he sat down opposite her  
“I want to see Debbie, she’s blocking my calls and I don’t have her address”  
“And what does that have to do with me?”  
“You’re going to make it happen, you’ve fucked up the rest of my life so it’s the least you can do really”  
“You fucked it up all on your own, you didn’t need my help. It’s Debbie’s choice, and if she doesn’t want anything to do with your worthless arse then leave her be, don’t you think you’ve hurt her enough already”  
“You’ve been poisoning her mind, turning her against me. She’s my daughter too and I’ve got every right to see her, you can’t stop me”  
“She’s an adult Harry she makes her own decisions, you need to respect her wishes. If she changes her mind she’ll contact you, she’ll know where to find you, you’re not going anywhere for the next eleven years after all!”  
“You fucking bitch” Harry shouted, slamming his fit down on the table, trying to startle the redhead.  
Bea stood her ground, didn’t even flinch when he jerked across the table towards her, which only frustrated him further.  
“You don’t scare me anymore, you’re weak Harry, and you always have been. I’m stronger than you, I just didn’t realise it before, not until someone pointed it out to me”  
“How is your little slut, she ditched you for someone that can satisfy her yet?”  
“We’re just fine, thanks for asking though, did I tell you we bought a house together? I’ve never been happier, pity you can’t say the same. And don’t worry yourself about my performance, she’s so exhausted from all the orgasms I give her she wouldn’t have energy to leave if she wanted to, which she doesn’t. Oh, I almost forgot to thank you”  
“Thank me, what for?” Harry said, clearly confused  
“Thank you for beating me that night, you remember don’t you? I was fifteen minutes late from work so you beat me. If you hadn’t have been such a bastard I would never have left the house that night, and if I hadn’t left the house I wouldn’t have met Allie. And if I hadn’t met Allie I would never have known what it feels like to love someone so completely, unconditionally, and be loved back equally, or what real sex, good sex, mind blowing, earth shatteringly amazing sex was. So thank you Harry, for helping me find the love of my life and the best fucking orgasms I’ve ever had” the redhead said, standing and walking away from her ex-husband, a smug grin on her face a she watched the guards holding him back as he tried to get to her.

 

Later that night, once they had eaten dinner she broached the subject of her trip to Walford with her girlfriend  
“I went to visit Harry today”  
“What? Why the fuck would you want to do that?”  
“I needed closure, needed to put a lid on the box that held that chapter of my life. The only thing I want to take from all those years with him is Debbie. I needed him to see I wasn’t afraid of him anymore, that he had no control over me or the way I chose to live my life”  
“Did it help?”  
“It did, it sound’s crazy but I feel lighter”  
“It’s not crazy. I can’t imagine it went down too well with him though”  
“Not at all. He really lost his shit when I thanked him for helping me find the love of my life and the best sex I’ve ever had though, the guards had to hold him back after that one!” the redhead said, laughing at the memory of Harry being dragged off kicking and screaming  
“Fucking hell Bea, I wish I could have seen his face” Allie said, laughing alone with her girlfriend  
“It was priceless. I’ve requested that no more mail is sent here from the prison. Debbie knows where to find him if she ever changes her mind about visiting, I don’t want any reminders of him in our home, not even his letters”  
Bea couldn’t believe it was all finally over. Harry had originally been sentenced to fifteen years but had accepted a plea bargain and had it reduced to eleven. He had provided the police with both email and audio evidence proving that Jake Stewart had deleted the statements the three women had given against him. Harry hadn’t trusted Stewart completely, saving voicemail messages and emails onto a tablet that he kept at work, in case he ever needed to use them against him, and reducing his sentence by four years seemed like a good time to cash in his chips.  
The fresh evidence had sparked a deeper investigation into Stewart’s activities while on the force, and it turned out he was in much deeper than any of them had expected. Once Phoebe’s team were given full access to investigate Stewart they discovered it went much deeper than his involvement with Harry Smith. He was found to be at the centre of a large drug smuggling operation and had put out contracts on three of his rivals, two bodies had been found, the third was still missing. On top of this there were numerous other petty crimes, using his position within the force to deflect the blame elsewhere, everything he had built up came crashing down like dominoes, and witnesses had come running to give evidence like rats out of a sewer. Given the severity of his crimes he had been sentenced to life behind bars.  
The investigation into Jake Stewart had been a lengthy one, his sentencing only being determined a couple of week ago. It felt good to finally be able to relax, even with Harry behind bars Bea still worried when the blonde was working late at the restaurant. Allie was her whole world, if someone had asked her back when she was still with Harry where she saw herself being in three years’ time she would never have thought she would be here. 

 

Three months later  
Allie had been looking for months, desperately trying to find something special, she had visited all of the mainstream jewellers but nothing grabbed her. The lunchtime rush had been a particularly busy one that day, stepping out for an hour early afternoon she decided to take a walk around the local shops and get some fresh air, stumbling across an independent jewellery store she headed in, it couldn’t hurt to take a look after all.  
She had been in the store for a couple of minutes when she spotted it, there was something so simple and elegant about the white gold and diamond ring that spoke to her. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t a fan of fancy jewellery so didn’t want anything over the top. The ring really was stunning, just like the redhead she continued to fall more in love with, with every passing day.  
The ring was sorted, she’d spoken to Franky about her plans and the tattooed brunette had agreed to play chef for her friend for the evening, with only a small amount of teasing the blonde about being whipped. The next thing was to speak to Debbie, and if she was completely honest this bit was terrifying her almost as much as asking her girlfriend the following day. She had called mini Bea and asked her to come over to the house as there was something she needed to speak to her about, the redhead was at the salon so it gave her the perfect opportunity to speak to her alone. The young brunette was due any minute and Allie was starting to panic.  
“Come on Novak, time to but you’re big girls pants on!” she said to herself, taking a swing of her beer as she Heard a key in the door.  
They had been chatting for half an hour, Debbie filling the blonde in on how her job was going. She had an important assignment due in a couple of weeks so Bridget had given her more flexibility in her hours, remembering how stressful it was when she was doing her masters.  
“So was there anything in particular you wanted to speak to me about? You sounded strange on the phone is everything ok with Mum?”  
“Everything’s great, we’re both fine, nothing to worry about. There was something that I wanted to speak to you about though” Allie said, grabbing the box from her pocket and placing it on the table in front of the younger Smith  
Reaching over Debbie picked he box up, looking over to Allie who nodded at her, before opening it.  
“Wow, Allie that’s beautiful. Wait, is this what I think it is?”  
“If you’re thinking it’s an engagement ring then you’d be spot on. I love your Mum, more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, making her happy, but I need to know you’re ok with all this before I ask her. Both of you are the most important people to me and I can’t imagine my life without either of you, but if you are not one hundred percent happy with this then I won’t ask her”  
“Of course I’m happy, you’re my family now, you and Mum. I’ve never seen her happier than when she’s with you, I love you Allie” Debbie said, pulling the blonde into a hug  
“So what’s the plan, how ae you going to propose?” the younger Smith said, getting excited  
Filling Debbie in on her plans for the following evening, they chatted for another hour before the younger Smith left before Bea came home.

 

The following day Allie was a nervous wreck, Maxine had asked Bea to accompany her on a shopping trip, giving the blonde time to get everything organised. They had told the redhead that they were all going out for dinner that evening, Allie had said she would be going straight from work so Bea may as well get ready at Maxine’s so they could go together.  
Franky had arrived an hour ago, preparations for dinner were well underway when Allie headed into the kitchen to see if she needed anything.  
“I’m all good Novak, I’m expecting to be your best woman though, after all the effort I’m putting in here” Franky said, noticing her friend seemed distracted  
“What if she says no Franky, maybe this isn’t a good idea. After everything she went through with Harry she might not want to go down the whole marriage road again. What if I scare her off, I can’t lose her, I just can’t” the blonde said, pacing up and down the room.  
“For fuck sake Novak will you stand still, you’re making me dizzy”  
“Sorry Franks, I’m just nervous”  
“Red loves you, you idiot, there’s no way she’s say no. Now suck it up and go get ready, you’re girl will be here soon” Franky said, dismissing the blonde from the kitchen.  
After showering, Allie took her time getting ready. She had decided on her blue dress, she knew Bea loved it when she wore it, her lover always commenting on how it brought the colour out in her eyes.

Maxine had convinced Bea to buy a new dress. It had caught the redhead’s eye while they were out shopping and her friend had insisted that she tried it on. Bea fell in love with it the minute she put it on, stepping out of the changing room so she could show Maxine.  
“Wow Bea, you look amazing”  
“Really, it’s not too much?”  
“No, you look beautiful. You should get it, Allie will love it” the brunette replied, finally convincing her friend to make the purchase, despite her earlier insistence that she was not planning on buying anything.

 

Sending Allie a quick text to let her know they were on their way Maxine jumped in the taxi, the redhead not far behind.  
“Boomer just text me, apparently Allie got finished early so she’s gone home to get ready, I said we’d swing by on the way and pick her up”  
“Sure, no problem” Bea replied, happy that she would get to see her girl sooner.  
They had been sat outside the house for a few minutes and there was no sign of the blonde  
“I’ll go and get her, she’s always running late” Bea said, apologising to the taxi driver before heading towards the house. Approaching the door she saw a note attached to it, and a single red rose was laid on the step. Picking up the flower she turned her attention to the piece of paper fixed to the door.  
‘Meet me on the patio, A xxxx’  
Looking around for her girlfriend and finding no trace of her she opened the gate, stepping through it before closing it behind her, she walked into the garden. Turning the corner she noticed the lights hanging from the trees, forming a path across the garden. Taking a few more steps she looked over to the patio, and there she was her shoulder length blonde hair glowing under the lights. Bea had to remind herself to breathe, she had never seen anything so beautiful as the sight of her girlfriend under the lights, soft smile on her face, and wearing that dress that made Bea want to grab her and take her right there. The table beside her had been set for two with a champagne bucket off to the side, brimming with ice and a bottle of very expensive looking bubbly.

As soon as Bea was out of site Maxine paid the taxi driver and thanked him for waiting, before jumping out and heading into her friend’s house to help Franky. Changing quickly into her uniform for the next couple of hours she get to work.

Bea walked across the garden, stopping when she was directly in front of the blonde, who was watching her every move, her signature smirk firmly in place.  
“Hi”  
“Hey there. Holy fuck Bea, you trying to give me a heart attack?” Allie replied, biting her lip as her eyes roamed the length of her girlfriends body  
“It’s new, you like it?”  
“I love it, you look incredible”  
“So do you. What’s going on? Maxine is waiting in the taxi, I thought we were going out?”  
“Change of plan, Maxi knows all about it don’t worry. Come sit with me” the blonde said, pulling out a chair for Bea, before heading around the table to take the seat opposite her girlfriend. Reaching across the table Bea took her girlfriends hand in hers.  
“I can’t believe you did all this for me, it’s beautiful Allie, thank you”  
“It was nothing, you deserve the whole world, and I’d give it to you in a heartbeat if I could”  
“You already do” Bea replied, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.  
Hearing movement off to the side she pulled back. Turning in the direction of the house she saw Maxine come through the patio doors and grab the bottle of champagne. Uncorking it, her friend filling their glasses, smiled at Bea, before heading back inside.  
“To us” Bea said, picking up her glass she raised it, clinking it together with Allie’s.

Dinner had been fantastic, Bea can’t remember ever tasting something so good, apart from her girlfriend of course. Maxine came back out to collect their dessert plates, the redhead placing her hand on her friend’s arm to still her movement.  
“Thank you Maxi, I had no idea that you could cook like that”  
“She can’t. Hey Red” Franky said, stepping out through the patio doors and approaching the table.  
“Franky, hi. Thank you, the food was delicious”  
“It was my pleasure Red, we’re going to head off in a few minutes, leave you girls to it” Franky said  
“Thanks guys, I owe you both big time for this” Allie said, standing up to hug Maxine then Franky  
“Go get your girl Novak” the tattooed brunette whispered into Allie’s ear, before squeezing her shoulder and walking away, Maxine close behind.  
“It’s now or never” Allie thought to herself as she heard her car pulling away. She had lent it to her friend so Bea wouldn’t get suspicious of she saw Franky’s car outside the house. 

 

Reaching over the table the blonde grabbed her girlfriends hands, holding on to her like she was her lifeline, and in many ways she was.  
“Bea…”  
“Yes Allie”  
“There’s something I want to ask you” the younger woman said, looking down at the table  
“Ok, ask away”  
“Right. Well…the thing is…shit this is difficult. Ok, I can do this. Bea…”  
“Allie is everything ok?” the older woman asked, starting to worry  
“Everything’s great, really great. Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous”  
“You don’t have to be nervous around me, you know you can tell me anything” the redhead said, rubbing her thumb across her girlfriends gently  
“I know, sorry. I love you Bea, but you already know that, what I’m trying to say is…”  
“Babe“  
“Yeah”  
“Breath, you’re rambling”  
“Right. Sorry. What I’m trying, unsuccessfully to say is that I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible and I can’t imagine my life without you. You have no idea how lucky I feel getting to wake up next to you every morning, that you allow me to be a part of your life, that you let me love you” Allie said, pausing to catch her breath before standing and walking over to Bea  
“I want to be there for you, with you for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me. I love you Bea, so much. Will you marry me?” the blonde said, kneeling down in front of the older woman, holding the ring out to her  
“Yes” the redhead said through the tears that were running freely down her cheeks  
“Yeah?” the blonde said, happy tears filling her eyes  
“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I love you so much Alliecat”  
“I love you too beautiful” Allie said, slipping the ring on the redhead’s finger

 

A while later they were dancing close together under the night sky, soft music playing from the stereo in the lounge.  
“I need to get you a ring” Bea said, stepping back slightly  
“You don’t have to”  
“I want to. I want everyone to know that you’re mine”  
“I’ve been yours since the very first night we met, I don’t need a ring to prove that. I would like one though, I like it when you claim me as yours” Allie replied, kissing the redhead softly  
“You’re such a charmer”  
“I wasn’t earlier. I’m sorry I was such a rambling mess, I just wanted everything to be perfect”  
“It was, and so are you”  
“I’m far from perfect Bea”  
“You are to me” the redhead said, claiming her lover’s lips in a passionate kiss, her fingers threading through soft blonde locks  
Pulling away slightly Allie rested her head on the older woman’s shoulder, placing a quick kiss on her neck.  
“Come with me” she said, tugging on the redhead’s hand gently  
“Where are we going?”  
“I want to make love to my fiancé…all night long” she whispered into the redhead’s ear before dragging her towards the house, both of them giggling like a pair of teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this to the end, I hope you enjoyed it. Writing it has numbed the pain of the season finale slightly, although I am, and will remain a BEAliever until proven otherwise!
> 
> I’m working on another idea and am hoping to have the first chapter complete in a couple of days :) 


End file.
